


In Silence with you

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Brother Thor, Beating, Canon What Canon, Fluff and Angst, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Protective Fandral, The Avengers Are Good Bros, baby care, selective mutism, seriously thor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 66,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: The Avengers ended a bit different with the Avengers finding out about Loki being tortured and the Trickster is returned to Asgard to heal. There is an old friend and lover waiting for him but also old and new resentment. Loki's safety and happiness suddenly becomes the concern of someone unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinGun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/gifts).



The Chitauri were raining destruction on the humans but they were fighting. Close to figuring out how to close the portal. He did regret the lives he had to take but the mortals had to take the threat seriously. Either way the plan was working. Now he just needed to take himself out of the equation. Thankfully, the green beast seemed more than happy to oblige. It was glaring at him as he made to move forward. He never made it that far.

A hand closed over his throat and he found himself staring at Quvac, a child of Thanos. The man was mostly kept hidden and a secret even from the Black order. He was even more dedicated to his so called father than the rest. Loki was not supposed to know about him but during moments when Thanos had believed him unconscious he had heard them talk. He knew Quvac had a frightening ability and he had not expected the man to turn up on Midgard. In many ways the son was more intelligent than the father. More perceptive as well.

"You worm, you dare betray my Father?", he hissed. Ash black skin, ash coloured and eyes like coal. A perfect assassin. He squeezed his hand and the Trickster found himself struggling to breathe. "Have you forgotten your lessons? The pain of failure? It would seem like you need a reminder." With a sudden burst of panic Loki tried to get free from the hold. Quvac had the ability make any injury received during the last year reinflict itself on the victim. Some of the torture he had experienced had nearly killed him the first time around. Them compounding and manifest all at once....

He chocked a scream as scars reopened and bones once healed snapped. Burn marks searing his flesh. More and more the wounds inflicted on him by Thanos and his ilk appeared. By now Loki was convinced of his soon to be demise. He had, however, forgotten the beast. A green hand swiped and rather than grabbing him it grabbed Quvac, slamming the torturer into the floor several times before hurling him out the window. Oh, look, on of Barton's exploding arrows took the sod in the chest. Ripping it open. Wonderful. Head swimming from pain and bloodloss Loki swayed on his feet. Then suddenly he was laid down on the floor with surprising gentleness by the beast.

"Puny god rest", it said. "Hulk protect puny god."

"Puny god rest", aforementioned god agreed before passing out. He only started to regain awareness upon hearing an argument being held in his vicinity. Still light headed and in severe pain he could only listen.

"No hurt puny god. Puny god hurt."

"We hear you buddy." Stark, right? A funny man, sorry for chucking you out of the window. Needed you angry. "Also, it is kind of obvious. Jarvis showed me the footage."

"But what will we do with him? The world security council and Shield is going to want to punish him." The soldier.

"You don't think he has been punished enough? Jeebers... Jarvis I need to talk to Fury."

"No! He has not been punished enough!" The archer.

"Clint, calm down. Maybe we don't know the whole story." The spider. Huh. All of the Avengers were there? Wait. What about Thor?

"Puny god awake?" Loki startled at realising that the beast was almost in his face. Yet, he didn't have any energy left. Not that he could have moved even if he wanted to. The captain knelt down beside him.

"Hey, can you hear us?" The tone was actually gentle and not accusing. Gathering the little strength he had left and nodded as much as he could. It wasn't a lot.

"It looks like he has multiple lacerations and probably even broken bones", a new voice said. Oh, that had to be the mortal who housed the beast. "It is pretty bad. Loki, can I take a quick look at you?" Why did they ask so many questions? It was not like he could answer them. Still he struggled to open his eyes. Everything was blurry, he could barely see any shapes. Apparently Banner took this as a yes and did some odd things, including gently opening his mouth. Ouch.

"Please tell me that charred thing isn't his tongue", Stark said, sounding nauseous. 

"I take it back. This is not punishment, this is torture. Way, way to much torture", Barton said.

"Maybe he tried to help us?" Well done Spider! Such an intelligent woman. 

"Help us?" The soldier.

"Giving us a warning, preparing us and making us ready to face this invasion. He probably didn't have a choice, looking at his injuries, so he gave us everything we needed to win. Probably planning to take the blame." Loki wished he could give her an applaud. She figured it out. Wonderful.

"Still, what do we do now? Stark, what did Fury say?"

"He said that..."

"No matter", a far to familiar voice boomed, "I will take my brother back to Asgard where he will face swift justice."

"Seriously Thor?" Stark sounded almost annoyed. "You bro over there is a broken mess and you want to drag him back in chains? Fury is actually offering the guy asylum if he needs it."

"Nay, friend Stark. This day and those before my brother has done great damage to this realm. He needs to answer for them. Worry not. Our father will give him a just judgement."

"Your dad will be the one to... seriously? Look, let us at least bandage the wounds and set the bones before you take him back to god land."

Loki felt the sweet darkness of unconsciousness drag him down once more. Facing Odin? Not so fun. But despite everything the old man was no fool. He would see what his son didn't. This might actually work in his favour. The next time he would wake it would be with the healers in Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was more pleasant than he had expected. Nothing was hurting and he actually felt fairly rested. He quickly deduced however that the relief was temporary. Eir had noticed that he was awake and approached him. Her familiar magic washed over him and he sighed.

"Welcome back, your highness", she said. "We grieved your apparent passing."

"Oh? And here I thought it would be celebrated."

"Don't be silly. You are still a prince of Asgard."

"Am I? Despite everything I've done?"

"Yes, you are", in the doorway stood someone he had missed a lot. Frigga had a warm smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "My sweet boy." It was almost like she teleported to his side. She hugged him and kissed his forehead while petting his hair.

"Hello Mother. Have I made you proud?"

"Yes, Loki, you have. You have made your father proud as well."

"Is that so? Truly?"

"That is so", his mother said determinedly. "You have been unconscious for two months. With the Tesseract we could finish rebuilding the Bifrost sooner. Your father travelled to Midgard and spoke with the mortals. They all agreed to free you from all charges."

"What about Thor?"

"He has been charged with bringing back peace to the Realms and after that he will be sent to Midgard."

"I'm surprised, I admit..."

"Your brother mean well and he's not stupid but we all know he can be quite oblivious at times. We want you to heal and recover, Thor would not be helpful."

Wasn't that the truth. He was still surprised that they were taking that into consideration. It was almost as if they treated him like a hero, an injured one but still a hero. They also showed that they knew recover was more than the body healing. For that he was thankful.

* * *

 

The guards outside Loki's chambers was giving him a serious stink eye as he knocked on the door. He wondered if the prince was aware that he had people loyal to him. As the door opened on its own he stepped inside and walked to the inner chambers as the Trickster liked to call them. The scent of flowery soap started filling the room. In the doorway to the bathing chamber stood Loki. He was dressed on a lose robe, his hair wet and slightly curly. Droplets of water travelled down the pale skin. Fandral swallowed. A wicked smile proved that the dark prince did this on purpose. 

"Hello Fandral, long time no seen. I'm surprised you came to visit me", that familiar, silky voice said. Making him shiver. "Have you come to tell me how disgusted you feel? Now that you know you have been sharing a bed with a monster."

"No!" the warrior said immediately. "I just wanted to see how you were doing..."

"Really? That's all you want?" Loki stood right in front of him by now. "Maybe you won't understand until you see it." The god of mischief began changing. Oh, sweet Norns! His skin went from pale, almost white, to azure blue with elegant lines and his eyes... his eyes went from emeralds to rubies. Beyond that Loki looked the same, same facial features, same hair and same expressions. Fandral realised that it was the usual Jotuns height that made them look grotesque to the Asgardian. They were simply too big. The dark prince on the other hand was the same height as any Aesir and as such his features became delicate. Without thinking the blonde warrior kissed those blue lips, his hands taking apart the loose knot to get to the skin underneath. While a bit rougher than he remembered it was still soft to the touch.

Of course his prince wouldn't let him just get his way. With a sudden flash they crashed down on the bed. Fandral's clothes was in a neat pile and Loki's robe hanged on the wall. Exhilarated the blonde kissed and tasted the azure skin beneath him, his hands followed those thin lines and the Trickster was writhing under his touch. For centuries they had been lovers, mostly just physical and never openly. True there had been plenty of times when they had been bad terms but somehow they always returned to each other.

The nails on Loki's hands were slightly sharper in this form but they didn't break skin, nor did he get any frostbites. He got the usual nibbles and the eager movements. His lover was one who knew what he wanted and didn't hesitate in getting it. Fandral found himself torn between wanting to drag things out and hurry to the grand final. Feeling the slightly cooler body under his fingers and tasting that chilly mouth made him want to keep feeling it. At the same time, he was aching. His member stiffer than a granite column. A particularly hard bite on his shoulder prompted him to sheet himself inside his beautiful prince. Loki moaned happily and arched his back. 

Still those lips pulled on Fandral and he found himself kissing his lover far more than he usually did while having sex. Both were far to close to drag anything out. Especially with the warrior lavishing kisses. The Trickster let out a keening noise and began to shudder, which caused the blonde to follow. Together they panted, catching their breath.

"Mmm, too long", Loki mumbled. "Can you tell me something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you betray me when I was regent?" 

Well that was a bucket of cold water. And something that had burnt in his stomach ever since he had been told of the dark prince's suicide attempt. He hugged the other tightly. 

"I'm sorry... I just ended up following along, not thinking."

"I needed you... I had just found out my true heritage and it broke me."

"You didn't know?"

"No... I suspect Odin didn't intend to tell me but I found out on my own. Then he told me I'm Laufey's son. Supposedly abandoned for my size."

"Oh, Loki. I'm so sorry... I didn't think about how all of this affected you."

"Sif can be... persuasive. I know what she's like", Loki let his Aesir appearance rise again.

"You didn't need to change you know."

"I prefer this skin. My Jotun body can't handle any heat or warmth for long."

"You are gorgeous either way", Fandral caressed the pale cheek. He knew that Loki had experienced pretty heavy trauma and was still not completely well. Mind more than body was still suffering. That he was allowed this close when the prince was this vulnerable, that came from them having been close for so many years. The warrior was fairly certain he was in love with the Trickster but their stations were so different that there was no way they could have something more.

"Mmm, I like hearing you compliment me. Now, I'm not nearly satisfied. I hope to rectify that. What do you say, Fandral the Dashing? Can you satisfy your prince?"

"I am certainly willing to try my prince."

* * *

 

"Your brother", Sif said while sitting down with a snarl, "is an idiot!"

"Congratulations for finally seeing it", Loki marked without heat. He didn't feel comfortable being in the feast hall but it was expected of him. The large crowd made him remember being surrounded by Chitauri as they one by one threw fist sized rocks on him. While it didn't seem like much there had been thousands of them and other servants of Thanos as well. Rolling his shoulder he tried to ignore the feeling of panic.

"He charges into battle without assessing the situation and don't pay enough attention to his surroundings. The only thing that is better is that he don't insist on fighting and at least attempt talking first", the woman growled.

"Why does this surprise you, Lady Sif? He always had others to do those things for him. For a long time it was I who did it and on Midgard it was the humans. He don't know how. Hopefully a prolonged stay on Midgard will teach him to be more tactful." She sniffed but didn't argue. Loki settled back and tried to eat his food. Sometimes he couldn't swallow properly, remembering to clearly the times he was forced to drink poison or being choked. Then something hit his back. He knew in the back of his mind that it was an accident. A drunkard who had lost his grip. That didn't matter. Everything around him distorted and he couldn't breathe. Someone took a gentle but sturdy grip on his arm, leading him out.

* * *

 

The great doors closed behind her youngest son and Fandral of the warriors three. Frigga took a sip of her wine. She was quite sure they had an intimate relationship and possibly even romantic feelings for one another. Her poor boy had blanched suddenly and swayed in his seat. It was good that someone noticed and helped him. Glancing at her husband she saw that he was in a pensive mood.

"Have you noticed that Loki is rather close with one of the warriors?" she asked. 

"Oh? Which one?"

"One of Thor's companions, Fandral I think. If the two have more than platonic feelings for each other maybe they could be a suitable match."

"Frigga... I've failed Loki far to many times as it is. I won't object should they decide to marry. I would only ask that they keep it simple. For their own sake."

In other words, no wedding feast or banquet. Just the bonding. She could see her boy preferring that, wanting it to be real rather than a show. And since she was a goddess of marriage she could prepare the wedding band for them. Just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

Yawning Loki stretched out in bed, feeling a few joints pop as he did so. A snore drew his attention, sprawled out on luxurious bed were Fandral. His blonde hair resembled a birds nest, it was kind of adorable. The Trickster always had a soft spot for the warrior. Of all people he had known only the Dashing had treated him with respect and friendliness. When they became intimate he didn't shame Loki for wanting to be held and he had never done so sense. The warmth of the bed was a nice deterrent from having to rise, he was exempt from duties as he still needed time to recover. With his magic he could easily inform the servants when he wanted breakfast. Getting back under the covers he made his way over to Fandral and started playing with his hair.

"Why, hello beautiful", the warrior said buzzed by sleep. "Such a wonderful sight. Let me give you a kiss." Smirking the prince bent down and bestowed a kiss. Callused fingers worked through the locks of his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. The next kiss was down right filthy and they grinned at each other. When Loki climbed to straddle him Fandral did nothing to stop him. Rather he gave support to allow the Trickster to settle on top of him. There were worse ways to begin a morning.

* * *

There was no hiding why he emerged from the prince's chambers. His clothes were crumpled, hair a haystack and some rather visible bitemarks. Some of the guards gave him a disgusted look. What they were thinking he had no idea. Given them a nasty grin Fandral sauntered off to his own chambers. Far less opulent, just a bedroom and a small bathing chamber. At least the bedroom was big enough to fit a table and some chairs. He would need to go to the public baths to have a proper wash but he rather freshen up somewhat first. And eat breakfast. Loki had offered to share his own meal, he had declined however. His prince was charming one who had just this morning managed to seduce him twice. Not that he complained, he enjoyed it after all.

As it turned out, his chambers were not empty. Sitting by his small table were Volstagg, Hogun and Sif. A small spread weighed the table down. Feeling quite awkward he smiled and sat down with them.

"I see you found company, Good Fandral", the red-bearded man laughed. "I'd say it lasted till dawn at least." Hogun just patted him approvingly on the back.

"That's disgusting", Sif made a face. "How many women have you bedded over the centuries? And men for that matter?"

Not nearly as many as most thought. Loki was clever after all. He had used his ability to shapeshift in order to appear as different people. There were a keyword he had always given the blonde warrior beforehand so he would know. So all those supposed conquests had most of the time been the second prince. No one suspected a thing. It was only now after his return that he no longer cared if anyone found out.

"Actually my dear Sif, I spent the night with a long-time lover of mine. One you know fairly well, even."

"And who would that be? Beatrice?"

"Oh, not at all. Beatrice has never shared my bed."

"Then who?" Sif rolled her eyes and gave Fandral an idea. One in true Loki fashion.

"Let's see if you can guess, shall we?" he said with a smirk. "First clue, it's a male."

"Your horse?" Hogun said, clearly in jest and they all laughed.

"Alas, no. My lover is far more dangerous."

"You quite the scoundrel, eh?" Volstagg laughed. "Let's see... Hammar?" The blonde warrior winced. Hammar was certainly dangerous but he was also foul.

"No. My lover is a true beauty with elegance and grace."

"Sounds like you are matching bits with an elf", the female warrior said. "Except you said we know him. It's not Thor is it?"

"Norns no! Besides, he is on Midgard. My lover has eyes like a jewel, a star in the night, an ember in the fireplace." 

The Vanir warrior suddenly narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Scratching his beard the large red-head made another guess.

"Frejka? Or perhaps Dall?"

"The stablehands? No, my lover is high born. Nobler than most even."

"No such person exist", Sif scoffed and glared at him.

"You are talking about Loki", the grim warrior said softly. "Isn't that right." The other two twisted their heads so quickly Fandral could hear them snap.

"I'm impressed good Hogun, that is indeed the one."

"Surely you jest?" Volstagg said. "His highness is famously cold towards suitors."

"I'm not jesting, Volstagg. We have been lovers for centuries. With some nasty fights here and there. He didn't want anyone to find out before."

"Make sense", the Vanir said nodding. "He has many detractors after all and no wonder he wasn't receptive towards others."

"But surely the Royal family had to have known you were courting. Or are courting."

"I don't think that's the case, Volstagg", Sif flicked her hair. "Your relationship is physical, is it not?"

Fandral choose to not answer her. For a long time that had seemed to be the case but now he wasn't so sure. Loki had  _never_ taken another lover and had always been quite upset with him when he had been with someone else. Now the prince acted almost possessive, insisting he stay the night, enticing him to play some naughty games and generally not wanting him to go. He didn't dare ask in case he was wrong but he was pretty sure that his feelings were actually returned.

* * *

 

A polite knock came on the door. Looking up from his book Loki opened the door with annoyance. He already knew it wasn't Fandral. A man stood in the doorway to his sitting room.

"Yes?"

"A gift has arrived for, my prince", the man said holding out a small package. Frowning he sat the book down, walked over and took the small parcel. Opening he felt even more annoyed. It was an energy damping device. Specifically designed to dampen Seidr.

"Who sent this?" he demanded when the device suddenly switched on. Startled by the vibrations going through his skin he dropped it but he could still feel the effect in his body. He stared at the man who was suddenly not alone. Three or four guards stood just behind him and the man had a cruel grin. "You... what do you think you are doing?"

"They call you, a filthy Frost Giant, a hero. A prince. Lavishing in luxury and tainting Asgardian warriors with your unnatural desires." The men had by now surrounded him. Normally they wouldn't be an issue but with the damper he couldn't summon his magic. "We are going to remind you of your place."

The fist connected with his midsection and sent him flying. With a loud thud he landed on his back, memories from the Void crowding his mind. Blows and kicks rained down on him. Many of them targeting his mouth or throat. He tried to crawl away but they wouldn't let him. Coughing he spit blood, desperately calling on his Seidr. The knife took him along his collarbone, meant to hurt but not kill. Hopefully they knew that killing him would not end well for them.

"You filthy little Jotun", one guard hissed, taking a choking grip on his throat. "I've always hated that silvertongue of yours. If I could I would cut that filth from your mouth." The guard smashed his head against the floor, throwing punches at his throat. Loki struggled to breathe and felt darkness close in around him. With relief, he let it take him.

* * *

 

Vidal became suspicious the moment he and his men arrived to take over the guard duty by prince Loki's chambers. Where four people should have stood, there were no one. And the door stood slightly ajar. The prince never left his door open. No matter what. Even Lord Fandral knew enough to close the door properly. His men also tensed. They were all loyal to their prince, they understood how it felt being overlooked, viewed as less important and considered as freaks. Gesturing Vidal made his men to follow him quietly through the door. They immediately heard loud thuds from the sitting room. Still going with stealth they looked inside.

His men needed no instructions. Within seconds they had moved on the attackers, cutting three of them down and capturing the other two. Once secure Vidal sent one of his guards to alert the healers. The prince was a bloody mess, especially his face and throat. He considered it small mercy that the god of mischief was unconscious. 

* * *

 

Odin and Frigga reached the same conclusion. Loki had to leave in order to be safe. They had however a pretty bad argument about where. Odin wanted to send him out on the countryside, to hide in a secluded mansion, until he had recovered satisfactorily. He lost the argument. Instead they would send him to Midgard where fewer people were capable of hurting him. Thor was there as well even though they didn't intend to inform him. More importantly, Frigga had an acquaintance who had lived there for many centuries. 

"We can't send him alone", the All-Father said. "He will need someone who can protect him."

"Let's send Fandral with him. We already know they are close and Fandral has not left Loki's side since learning of the attack."

"Hmm... that is probably a good idea. He would have Loki's best interest at heart and he doesn't look all that different from the mortals. But didn't you say they might be a match?"

"I have already planned for that. Would they have your blessing?" Frigga looked closely as her husband nodded solemnly. She could set things in motion but the priority was her poor boy's wellbeing.


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen's acquaintance turned out to be an elf. He met up with Fandral and guided him through the confusion of Midgard. When the warrior returned to Asgard there were a home waiting for him and Loki, they had mortal identities and had assets to allow them to live comfortably. Several of the dark prince's books had been sent ahead as well as some of his clothes. As instructed he went to the queen upon his return.

"Everything is prepared my queen", he said bowing.

"Good. There are a few more things you will take with you when you two leave", she said and eyed him. "I have one more thing for you." She handed him a white wedding band.

"My queen?" Fandral felt nervous. 

"It depends on you and Loki but know that if this is what you desire you have my blessing and Odin's blessing. Take care of my boy."

"I promise." Carefully pocketing the wedding band he bowed again and made his way to the healers. They had cut Loki's hair, making it the same lenght as before his fall. While the healers flitted around the prince sat in his bed, looking at nothing. Eir noticed Fandral and went to him.

"My lord", she murmured. 

"Chief healer. How is he?"

"Still healing but much better than before. There is one thing however..."

"What is it?"

"He refuse to talk. There is nothing preventing him from speech but he won't say anything. We are not sure why but you need to be aware."

"I understand. Thank you Lady Eir. Can I take him to Midgard now or should I wait?"

"Go now if you can, he is clearly not feeling safe here."

Nodding the blonde man walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Those beautiful green eyes turned to him, searching his face. Tampering down the urge to kiss his prince Fandral squeezed his hand instead. It wasn't very difficult getting Loki to leave. He followed easily enough, packed a few things from his rooms that others wouldn't think off before walking to the Bifrost. Heimdall greeted them and gestured to a couple of bags from the queen. They contained jewellery, precious stones and gold. A small fortune. Then they were on their way.

* * *

 

Their apartment building were located in the better parts of New York City and the apartment was fairly large, providing comfort. They had each a bedroom of the same size, an extra room they used for storage, a sizable kitchen with a seating area and a resting room that was for relaxation and entertainment. Fandral had early on discovered the enjoyment of TV. It was a simple way of passing time and some of the things he watched helped him learn more about Midgard in the process. He figured they might want to get phones and a computer later on. Loki still wouldn't talk, it was like he had lost the ability. He still found ways of communicating. Using gestures, signs and sometimes drawings if he wanted to convey something more complex. They had been living on Midgard for two months. Most of the time things went without a hitch.

He was currently watching something called a movie, some sort of recorded play, when suddenly Loki climbed up in the sofa beside him. The prince had been keeping his distance, only conveying his need for food or water, since they moved in. Now he snuggled up close to Fandral, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder and placing one arm across his chest. Perplexed the Dashing watched the Trickster curl up even more, tucking his legs under him. With some trepidation the warrior let his own arm snake around the thin waist, earning a sigh in return and Loki snuggled even closer. It was quite nice. Together they watched the movie till it finished. As the credits rolled Fandral decided to be a bit daring. He turned his head to meet green eyes and kissed the dark prince. A rough hand grabbed his hair, holding him in place. The kiss quickly grew more intense and it didn't take long for them to take of their clothes. Not all of them even, only enough to get on with it. The blonde let the dark-haired god lead, deciding tempo and what they did. He listened to the moans and grunts to know what Loki wanted. As they spilled he kissed the Trickster lovingly. 

"I love you, Loki", he said. "I've never had the courage to tell you and I know that makes me a coward. But I do. I truly do love you." Cold fingers caressed his cheek, green eyes brimming with tears and a soft smile was directed at him. The prince tapped his chest and then tapped Fandral's. There were no mistaking the meaning. They did take the next round in a bed.

* * *

Thor was not Tony's favourite person. He was loud, careless and never seemed to grasp how to behave on Earth. Also, he tended to get obsessed with the stupidest things. One time he got into his head he needed try all pop-tarts flavours available. Pop-tarts are not even that great to begin with! Another time he got obsessed with a TV-show and would watch it whenever he could. Not to mention the goats. They had helped farmers rebuilding after a fight had caused a fire, thankfully the animals had been saved. Thor then commented on the "beautiful" goats and talked about how he used to rear a flock when he was younger. For some reason the farmer actually tried to give the god two goats. It had taken the entire team to convince mr I-have-a-hammer that it wouldn't work. And now his latest obsession.

Magic detection. The guy could not sense magic even if he recognised it if he saw it. So he had had the brilliant idea that Tony should create a system that was able to identify magic energy being used. Unfortunately Fury had loved this idea. While Thor's brother had great magic they were not worried about him. Doom and Amora was a completely different matter. Popping out from nowhere, tons of chaos and destruction, then disappearing. If they could get a warning, that would be great. Only...

"Seriously Thor? Your brother is in Asgard, not here. Actually go get him, we could probably use his help", Tony snapped. It wasn't that the big guy didn't love his baby bro but he didn't trust him one bit. Often wondering if Loki was up to something nefarious. Never mind that  _every_ power on Earth had agreed to free him of all charges. Apparently there had been some purple grape out in space who was a terrible threat and the god of mischief had found no other solution than to make himself a target. Giving the humans a fighting chance against superior forces. But nope, baby bro was up to no good.

"You can't trust his help Stark", Thor said. "Once he was going to help me retrieve my hammer, stolen by a sneaky Frost Giant, and instead of convincing Freya to agree to the marriage he put me into a dress instead. Saying I would act as the bride and he my bridesmaid."

"You got the hammer back..."

"Well, it worked but think about the humiliation? Me, pretending to be a woman."

"Oh no, the horror."

"So you see."

Tony wanted to bang his head against something. Preferably Thor's thick skull. Sarcasm, what's sarcasm. Geez. He was seriously pitying Loki, the guy had shown a sense of humour after all. Not to mention intelligence. Being lumped with this idiot couldn't have been fun.

"Steeeeveeee", he whined. "Code Thunder pants!" As the hero was Steve swooped into the lab a short while later, summoned by Jarvis. Captain Handsome easily managed to shoo Thor out with a promise to spar later. He then turned to the engineer.

"Are you alright Tony?"

"Can you like a guy and hate him at the same time?"

"Talking about me?" The soldier combed his fingers through Tony's hair and bent down to kiss him. Because yeah, they were a thing. See Pepper, there were someone who could stand him and like him at the same time.

"I still get annoyed by you mr. Perfect but I can never hate you", he said, burying his face in Steve's abs. "Thor on the other hand... geesh, how oblivious can a guy get? Poor Asgard, having him as the next king. Glad we get to vote!"

"He has time to learn... I hope."

"Yeah... hope. From what he has told us I'd say baby bro would do a better job. With the proper support and no emotional breakdown because daddy kept a secret."

"Better not tell him that."

"I know... gah, I want him out of my hair. Can't we send him somewhere else to bother people? What about Africa? Tell him he needs to make it rain or something. There is a drought there, right. And California. He could do that, right?"

"He is one of our heavy-hitters."

"Bah! He's useless against Doom and that crazy chick is really after him anyway. The rest we can handle."

"Don't let your frustrations make you blind, Tony. Maybe one day we will be thankful he is so insistent." The billionaire grumbled some more but let himself be mollified. If Thor wanted a freaking magic dector he would get one and it would be a good one.

* * *

 

Putting away the laundry was perhaps a job not suitable for his station but Loki had learned to do such things for himself a long time ago. Many of his things, including clothes, were enchanted and he didn't want a servant getting hurt. Fandral was out to pick up some things for them. The warrior was capable in many regards but ge tended to favour buying finished meal over attempting to cook. If given a grocery list he buy the items on it without question. A while back he had bought them both a phone each and a laptop. Even now Loki couldn't bring himself to talk, he didn't know why and he didn't bother pondering about it. Writing was easier but he preferred using those small pictures instead. At least he could get things like clothes or books on his own using the internet. 

Once he finished putting away his own clothes he began putting away his lover's. The drawers were a mess so he took everything out to sort and properly fold the items. One thing caught his eyes. Carefully folded and placed in a corner. Taking it out the prince stared at it. He knew what it was. A wedding band. His mother's magic saturated the fabric, leaving no doubt where it had come from. Without thinking he pocketed the band and went back to putting away clothes. An alarm blared outside and as usual, Loki's protective barriers activated around the building. There were no point protecting the apartment if the rest of the house fell apart. None of the neighbours understood why the building never got damaged and they seemed to assume the visible barrier was some kind of invention. Pulling out his phone he sent Fandral a message. 

"⚔⚠️❓"

A moment later he got an answer. "🚫⚠️↩🏠"

Good, the warrior was on his way home and not in any apparent danger. While none if the mortal Avengers would recognise him, Thor certainly would and he would start asking questions. Idly he pondered if his invasion had caused villains to rear their heads but he figured they would have acted sooner or later anyway. 

"Loki?" The door closed and Fandral walked in. He was a bit dusty and carried food from a fast-food chain. Neither of them was fond of the stuff but for some reason only the fast-food restaurants stayed open during battles. Fortified and safety measures in place provided civilians a safe haven. And they profited from it too. "I had hoped to reach that grocery store you like but didn't make it. I managed to get some nuggets and strips."

Loki smiled and patted the space beside him on the sofa, getting the warrior to join him. He patted away some of the dust covering his lover before kissing him. Then the power went down. His barriers protected the building but it couldn't protect the powerlines. Pouting he fished out some chicken nuggets and began eating. They both ignored the noise outside as they finished their meal. Since they had no water while the power was down Loki used magic to get the dust off Fandral before demanding to be cuddled. His lover could read him quite well by now and didn't press him to talk. Not even by implication. While they relaxed together his thought went to the white wedding band in his pocket. The magic in it was potent. He needed to think through what he wanted to present and then hope Fandral would accept. 


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't quite expect being woken by kisses butterflying his skin. Blinking he easily gathered that Loki, for some reason, had crawled into his bed, on top of him, and was now lavishing him in feather light kisses. Once the prince saw that Fandral was awake he pressed their lips together before sitting back up, straddling the blonde's lap. Seeming to wait for something. Confused the warrior sat up and then he saw the white wedding band. The one he had placed in his drawer, not knowing if he should present it or not. Now, it was being presented to him instead.

There were many meanings behind how you presented a wedding band. Which hand you held it in, which hand you indicated as the receiving one. Loki had placed the band over the palm of both his hands. This meant he would view them as complete equals if Fandral accepted and expected the same in return. No half-measures. Neither of them above or below the other. His prince waited patiently for his response. 

"I love you, Loki", he said and placed his palms on top of the black-haired god's, his fingertips resting on the inside of the pale wrists. The wedding band started to glow and winding around their connected hands, binding them together. When the glow faded they had a faint circle reaching around each wrist and where their fingertips had touched they had a rune. Fandral recognized the rune as Loki's. The Trickster almost tackled him when he threw his arms around his neck, kissing passionately. His back hit the bed and he responded to the kiss with one of his own, letting his hands go underneath the lining of his love's tunic and pants. At that Loki practically chugged his clothes off and clawed at the blonde's hungrily. Wearing only pyjama pants it was fairly easy. Still straddling him the dark prince nibbled, licked and kissed his skin, working to entice him. He then did something he had never done before.

Once Fandral's member stood tall and proud his lover - his husband! - began rubbing his behind against, teasing his own entrance with the head. Not that the warrior minded, it was quite a sight and the anticipation made the whole thing even better. Then Loki sat down on him and whatever he had done it made a complete difference. They had not really needed preparation as their physique was resilient. Now there was a slick wetness he had never experienced before. All of it felt different and it felt good. The Trickster obviously agreed, his faced morphed into an expression of complete and total bliss. Once more Fandral sat up, steadying the man on his lap. They wrapped their arms each other, kissing desperately while moving, seeking that new feeling of friction. Whatever the reason, the warrior knew he could never truly go back to the way they did it before. This, this was a more intense pleasure than he had ever thought possible. 

* * *

A few days later Fandral was making his way to their kitchen when he noticed a book on "his" side of the coffee table. It had a colourful bookmark among the pages. Picking up the book he saw it was a book about Jotun biology. Curiosity peaked he fetched an apple before sitting down in the sofa and opened the marked page.

**_On Jotun reproduction_ **

_Due to the harsh environment of Jotunheim its inhabitants have been forced to develop some unusual methods to ensure their species survival. The Jotun are no exception to this. While they have the to genders of male and female the difference between the two are lesser than among other races in the Realms. The reason being that both male and female Jotun possess the organs necessary to bear offspring. Females are obviously preferred as their body offers a more natural growth and delivery. However, all male Jotun have the ability to be impregnated. This is done through the rectum. Some suggest that unnatural form of reproduction is the reason behind the Jotuns beast-like behaviour._

Fandral frowned and then he saw that someone had added their own commentary. At first he thought it might be Loki but realised that the handwriting was not the same.

_**Wrong, wrong oh so wrong** _

_This author is biased and bigoted. The Jotun ability to nurture a child within their body regardless of sex is a natural adaptation to an environment that can make mates scarce and even non-existent. With the males possessing both sets of reproductive systems the chances for survival increases tremendously. To further increase the chances of conception the male Jotun have developed a preference for rectal intercourse. There is a difference between simply rectal intercourse and reproductive intercourse. By introducing the recipient to the member slowly but clearly, with focus on the entrance, the recipient's body will respond. A muscle will fill with blood and open up a channel just an inch or two from the entrance. This channel serves as the reproduction conduit. For both participants this gives an increased pleasure levels._

_Only Jotun runts are capable of reproducing with members of other races. For example the Aesir. This is however very rare as runts are as a rule left to die in infancy._

He accidentally bit his finger when he had been to absorbed in the book to notice he had eaten almost all of it. Smiling he closes the tomb and went to throw away the core. By now he had figured out what Loki was up to. And to his surprise he felt a strange sort of giddiness at the thought. The dark prince was lying on his bed, reading. It wasn't used a lot since they tended to sleep together but whenever his love wantes to read in peace he went to his bedroom. As the warrior entered the Trickster looked up in surprise and seemed even more confused when Fandral kissed him.

"Want to try to make that baby?" the blonde said, still smiling softly. Loki stared at him, eyes growing big. Then a blush crept up those pale cheeks before the prince gave a tiny, shy, nod.

* * *

 

"My friends!" Thor announced in that booming voice of his and Tony wanted to bang his head against something. Again. "I fear I have grave news. I just received a message from Asgard. Loki has escaped."

When this did not get any reaction the god of thunder seemed confused. "My friends, did you not hear me?"

"Loki escaped Asgard", Barton grunted. "Big deal."

"You don't seem to understand, Loki has fled here. To Midgard."

"Great, let's send him an invitation to the Avengers", Tony quipped and other nodded in agreement.

"Stark... my brother is known for his mischief. That is his nature. He could cause chaos on this Realm without even trying. We should try to find him."

"Alright, if I happen to see an energy reading high enough to be baby bro or consistently in the same place we go check it out."

"Only check it out", Steve emphasized. "In case it is nothing."

"I'm glad to see you are all taking this threat very seriously."

"Hey Thor, I heard there are some countries in Africa that could really use your godly awesomeness. Why don't you head over and rain on them eh? They will like that."

"An excellent suggestion, friend Stark. I will leave at once." Said and done, Thor walked out on the balcony and flew away.

"We will ignore any such reading, right?" Bruce said.

"A hundred percent", Natasha agreed.

* * *

He didn't really venture outside much, it felt to much like a bother and he rather stayed home. While he knew that he was free from all charges it was not a guarantee that the human civilians knew that. Still, going on a stroll in the park with Fandral was nice. Loki had chosen to use a simple spell to make his features appear more feminine and wore clothes that were unisex. It was a beautiful day. The sun stood high in the sky, no clouds, the chilly autumn air was fresh in his lungs. They had not been to the park before and enjoyed the quiet. Being a weekday there were not a lot of other people nearby.

"Do you want me to buy you a pretzel?" his husband asked and he nodded. He received a quick kiss on the cheek before the blonde jogged off. Smiling he sat down on a bench to wait, food was becoming something more of an urge lately. Of course he knew why and intended to tell Fandral soon. Probably later the same day. The warrior returned soon with two pretzels and two cups of hot chocolate. As they ate Loki rested his head on the other's shoulder, enjoying their closeness. Knowing that they had a future together gave him so much happiness. After finishing they continued their stroll until they reached the middle of the park. To his surprise there were a monument with a stone replica the sceptre he had used during the invasion. Feeling sick he made to walk away but Fandral stopped him.

"Loki", he said softly, "read the inscription." The tone was oddly awed so the prince walked closer to read the words engraved on the granite.

_**In honour of Prince Loki of Asgard, son to Odin and Frigga, who against impossible odds saved countless lives with his selfless act. Despite torture and great suffering he still chose a path that ultimately granted our heroes the victory.** _

_**Whilst lives were lost and they will be mourned many more stood at risk. In honour of our saviour who we prey will find happiness and solace. If he ever get to read this words we hope he will feel our gratitude for his sacrifice and that he will know that he will always welcome.** _

"You are a hero, love", the blonde warrior said, bringing him into his arms. Loki realised he was crying and grabbed Fandral's jacket while hiding his face. He had not known he would be honoured like this, it had never happened before. Deciding this was a good opportunity to tell his husband the good news he found that he still couldn't bring himself to talk. Not wanting to give up he took the other's hand and placed it on his midsection. 

"Loki? Is everything well?"

"Baby." The word was spoken in a barely audible voice. It had been so long he said anything at all that Fandral actually jumped a bit before the words sank in. Then blue eyes filled with happy tears. They stood a long while in front of the monument, holding on to each other and exchanging kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

In his opinion Loki looked glorious with his big swollen stomach. He glowed and had a constant smile on his face. Fandral was more in love than ever, he had also not known how  _horny_ a pregnant person could be. Their sex life had been very, very sweet. They had gotten rid  of their separate beds and had instead gotten a bigger bed that they could share. At the moment they were out shopping things for their baby. The Trickster still avoided going outside but had conveyed his dissatisfaction with trying to find things online. It was nice picking through the stores while finding things they liked. Humans had a lot of things for their infants and Loki wanted as much of it as possible. 

Bending over a cot he glared at it, clearly not finding it to his satisfaction. Well, their baby did need the best, no doubt about it. Leaving the store they went to the last location on their list. No sooner had they stepped inside before the dark prince lit up. A merchant - store attendant? - approached them.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Baby Green. Is this your first child?" The woman was stout and fairly young. Freckles covered her face, her smile seemed genuine and didn't even blink at Loki's obviously male appearance. 

"Yes", Fandral replied. "We want the very beat for our little treasure. My husband has a very keen eyes."

"Of course. Have you considered organic fabric diapers? Do you want look at clothes as well?"

"What about cots?"

"Oh, we costume make any baby furniture and deliver them once finished. We have sample materials however if you would like to make a selection."

That definitely got Loki's attention. As he poured over all the different choices Fandral, with the help of the saleswoman, picked out onesies, pyjamas and other things they would need. Knowing his husband he choose only the best quality and the lady was more than happy to point out which items were the better choice regardless of price. She was obviously surprised when she saw the costume forms the dark prince had filled out.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone fill out one of these forms properly", she said. "They always miss something or write the wrong measurements. Then complain when it takes longer to finish. All of these are excellent choices. Do you have a number we can call one the furniture is ready for delivery?"

Fandral handed over his number and their other purchases were packed away in fabric bags, because they are reusable she said, and then they were om their way. Of course, once they were out of sight the Trickster placed the bags in one of his space pockets. By now he was visibly tired and no wonder. He was only a couple of months away from giving birth. Which was why the warrior decided to pamper him when they got home. A homemade meal, he had been practising, a massage and then he spent a good amount of time fawning over the baby bump. Talking to it, kissing it and rubbing it.

"We are lucky, you know", he told the baby. "We have the most amazing person with us. He is stronger than anyone in the whole universe." A silent chuckle had him look up at his husband. Loki had an amused expression that said 'Really? That's what you go for?' 

"You are amazing", the blonde moved to snuggle up beside his love. "Everytime you get knocked down you always get back up again. To me, that's real strength. I bet no warrior would be able to do the same."

The dark-haired god gestured to his throat with a pout, as if to prove a point. "Love, sweetheart, my midnight rose. You have been hurt, have suffered and yes, that will leave its marks. But you are still here, with me and we are having a baby. And from now on, you won't have to face danger alone."

Loki smiled so sweetly Fandral felt like he might be melting. Unable to stop himself he peppered the pale skin with kisses. A rough hand caught his hair and brought him down for a proper kiss. The bond form by the wedding band pulsed, growing stronger, as their love grew and pulled them closer.

* * *

 

It was a coincidence that he even noticed. He was going over readings for the past couple years and tried to estimate the total damage when he came across an oddity. A residential building not more than a few blocks away had been surrounded by battle more than once. Yet it had not suffered any damage whatsoever. Nearby buildings had been impacted by battle but not this one. So, he looked at the energy readings to see if there were some explaination. What he found was even odder. For the last two years the area had had several spikes of energy with no effect on the power grid. Unexplained energy made him look at the signals captured by the magic detector. They had not had then up an running for more than about a year and so far it had not shown anything of significance. 

Tony scratched his beard. There were multiple readings of magic coming from the same place and surrounding area. The magic readings also corresponded to instances of battle, indicating that the building stood thanks to who ever lived there. He could also see a steady increase over the last few months. Never much but frequent. According to mister thunder-head it actually took more magical power to use your power often, even for small things, than one huge burst. Thinking that perhaps Loki actually had settled down in New York City he intended to leave things alone. No harm was done and it looked to do some good. Unfortunately some doofus at Shield panicked when he reported his findings and the Avengers were ordered to investigate. Thor was convinced it was his brother and kept cautioning them that they had to be careful.

Which was why they stood outside an apartment door, the magic detectors in his suit going slightly crazy, with the Thunderer in front. Hammer at ready. The other residents on the floor had been evacuated temporarily. Initially the plan had been to use stealth and just investigate, see if there were any threats. Thor had shut down this idea, insisting on head on assault. And who ever had ordered this had agreed. Tony flinched when his hotheaded team-mate kicked down the door and they rushed in on his heels.

It was a cosy little apartment, the hall opened up to a living room. And there, kneeling on the rug and holding something like he had just picked it up, were Loki. He looked different from the last time they saw him. His hair was shorter and he wore clothes that wouldn't be out of place in Tony's own wardrobe. Looking utterly terrified the god of mischief turned to shield whatever he held and stared at the lifted hammer as if it were a nuclear weapon. 

"Loki!" Thor roared. "Put down your weapon and come with us quietly." But the Trickster just shook his head and cowered even more. Stepping out of his armour Tony felt like a bully. He intended to rein in the Thunderer when the big blonde began a downward swing with his hammer but someone else was faster.

"THOR, DON'T!" Another blonde man dove in between the brothers, placing himself infront of Loki. He was breathing hard and seemed panicked. The big guy lowered his hammer and frowned in confusion.

"Fandral? What are you doing here? Why are you with my brother? Loki, what's the meaning of this?"

"Thor, please, you have to stop", the other Asgardian pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

"Answer me Loki, what have you done!" The roar actually shook the windows and the guy, Fandral, folded the Trickster in his arms, shielding him. Then a tiny, easily recognisable, wail rose. That made everyone just stop. They stared. It came from Loki. His pal withdrew somewhat, revealing that the dark prince was holding a baby. It couldn't be more than a couple of weeks old. As babies often were it was bald and dressed in a tiny onesie. He was holding the babe in a secure grip and seemed to try to sooth it.

"Loki", Thor growled. "Where did you stole the child."

"Thor, stop this", Fandral hissed at his prince. "We were sent here by the All-Father and the All-Mother. We have been living here for over two years." Whelp, that explained a few things.

"Then what about that babe?"

"This is our son, Thor. You are threatening them both and I like you to back off."

Hesitantly the god of thunder actually took several steps back and Fandral helped the Trickster onto his feet. Why was he so quiet? Loki looked over his baby properly, kissing the boy's head with obvious love.

"How did you accomplish this, brother? Men can not conceive."

"That's because..."

"Still your tongue, Fandral. I wish to hear my brother explain himself and you do well to remember your position."

"He don't speak! Not after he was beaten to a bloody mess in his own chambers", the blonde man was glaring at his prince with unexpected fury. "When are you going to grow up, Thor? Have you believed he has been rotting in a cell all this time? When even the humans has commemorated his sacrifice. Why do you think you were kept away from Asgard? And now you barge into our home, threatening my husband and our son while making demands like you are a king and this is your court."

Thor blinked rapidly, clearly taken aback by the words. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in line. He glanced at the pair still protecting their kid.

"Why don't we all calm down and sit down to talk. Loki, can you fix the door?" The black-haired god nodded and with a wave of his hand the door was back in place. As they sat down the Avengers placed themselves between the brothers, a gesture Loki didn't miss going by his narrowing eyes. "So, first things first. Who are you?"

"I am Fandral the Dashing, one of the Warriors Three and a citizen of Asgard."

"And you are married to Loki?"

"The queen gifted us a wedding band before we left. Its magic is enough for a marriage to be legitimate. We have been lovers for centuries and now we are married, yes."

"How come I didn't know you were lovers." Was Thor freaking pouting? 

"No one knew, that was kind of the point."

"And the babe? Was it sorcery? Perverting nature?" Yikes, thunder pants was seriously pissing off his friend. Yet the answer came from Loki.

"Jotun." The word was spoken with such a small voice that it was barely audible and the Trickster immediately looked extremely uncomfortable and anxious.

"What has Frost Giants to do with this?" Instead of answering his bro baby bro tapped his own chest. Understanding dawned.

"You are a Frost Giant", Tony exclaimed. "That's what the whole adopted business is about isn't it." Frosty nodded solemnly and kissed his son again. Bruce leaned forward with interest.

"Could it be that your spieces have males with the ability to become females?"

"Not quite. But all male Jotun can conceive, it is to guarantee that they can reproduce even when their Realm is especially harsh." Fandral smiled at their son and kissed the dark prince on the cheek. "Our little Rashel. Isn't he precious. Now, why are you here?"

"We got readings of magic from this building", Tony explained. "Someone panicked and we were told to go on offense. In our defence we have been going up against the likes of Dr. Doom and Amora."

Did Loki just scuff at them. Oh, look he was rolling his eyes as well. Wow. Not impressed huh. Well, they had forced their way in and scared the shit out of the guy. Not to mention Thor going about with his hammer. The baby was fussing again and mouthed at his... mother's sweater. That was their cue to leave. No need to invade their privacy even more.

Once back in the Tower the human Avengers gathered in a conference room with Fury joining them as well. Thor had not been informed.

"Will they be a problem?" The director asked naturally. 

"No", Steve said. "From what I could tell they just want to live quietly with their son. If we hadn't stormed in we wouldn't have noticed them."

"And the readings?"

"My guess", Tony said, "is that Loki felt it necessary to keep his home safe and protected. No point in protecting only the apartment. I would also guess that Frosty is simply used to use his magic for all kinds of things."

"Changing dirty diapers", Barton said. "What? That's what I would do if I had a newborn and could use magic. If I can get rid of the mess quicker and easier that way, I would."

"No, I guess you have a point. Actually any mess that comes with having a baby would be solved with magic. Especially if I'm kind of sleep deprived from being woken up in the middle of the night. Dirty dishes? Magic. Puke? Magic. Poopy diapers? Magic. Needing a shower? Magic. Would explain the increase over the last couple weeks."

"What about Loki's refusal to talk", Romanoff said. "That doesn't feel like him." Clearing his throat Banner cleaned his glasses.

"I believe it could be a case of Selective mutism. Extreme anxiety and trauma can make someone feeling unable to speak. Any attempt is matched with great stress. Even a single word can feel crippling. It is not a physical condition but a psychological one. Even with therapy it can take years for someone to recover, depending on the severity."

"You really believe the one called Silvertongue would stop talking as a result of trauma?" Fury said dubiously.

"Actually it makes perfect sense", Natasha said, tapping her fingers. "If he somehow has made a connection between talking and suffering, especially someone famed for his way with words, it isn't a stretch that he would stop talking as a way of protecting himself against further pain."

"That Fandral guy said he was beaten bloody in his own rooms. Sounds like someone he was supposed to be able to trust attacked him", Steve said. "What if they made a point of targeting his mouth or throat? As to silence him."

"He would be affected", Bruce confirmed. "Even more importantly, we know that he had already suffered through torture. A good portion of it targeted his mouth. This beating could have been the last straw. His body can't convince his mind that he can speak, so he becomes basically a mute. That he spoke at all with us there, even a single word, is pretty significant."

"So what now?" Barton asked.

"Now you will keep an eye on three of them in case something happens. With their location revealed they could become a target. And try to keep Thor away. I rather have his brother on the team anyway." Fury gave them all a Look before marching out. None of them had any complaints. The hardest part would be to make Thor see reason.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't often he checked in on his son. Not only did Loki value his privacy but he also took full advantage of the abundance of it he had gotten on Midgard. That didn't mean Odin never sent his gaze to the dwelling he and Fandral resided in. He knew that they had gotten married, Frigga had happily told him that she had felt the power of the wedding band. Which was good news. This was one of those times he decided to see how his son were doing. Thankfully the boy wasn't up to anything he would rather not see. Instead he was dressing a small baby while making noises to it. No words but noises nonetheless. The baby was bold and very small but there were no mistaking those green eyes of his. A moment later Fandral joined the two and he held the babe while Loki went to the bathing chamber. He did talk to the baby, saying silly stuff and making faces at the child. Odin realised with a strange feeling in his heart that he was looking a his grandchild and from the warrior's words it was a boy. A baby boy.

He immediately took to his feet and just barely managed to keep his pace dignified. A king couldn't hoist up his robes and run after all. His wife looked up in surprise when he all but stormed into her weaving room. Thankfully she was alone. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. A very silly smile she had never seen on him before.

"Odin? Husband? Are you well?" Frigga squacked when he hugged her suddenly, even laughing at her incredulous expression. "What in the Nine..."

"We are grandparents", he announced. She couldn't speak for a long moment and her eyes grew wider by the second.

"Loki?" she said softly, almost a whisper. Odin nodded, still smiling. 

"With Fandral", he confirmed.

"But... how..? Did he shapeshift?" The old king realised that his queen did not know of this particularity in Jotun.

"How much do you know of Jotun biology my wife?"

"A good amount, having cared for Loki."

"Aye, but there is one aspect seldom talked about. All Jotun, regardless of gender, possess the ability to give birth. The women are of course the most obvious but the men also possess this ability."

"That makes sense", Frigga said while nodding slowly. "There are spices among beasts who have the ability to switch between sexes depending on the need of the group. With Jotunheim's harsh climate it makes sense to have a second option should all females in one group die."

"Indeed. There is one other thing. Only a runt can reproduce outside of the Jotun. And only male children can be born a runt and survive the birth. Many of them also tend to have strong Seidr. Just like Loki. My grandfather used to send search parties to Jotunheim to look for abandoned infants and have them brought to Asgard. Childless couples were often the ones to take the babes as their own. There are still laws in place from that time."

"Is it the same laws that make Loki an equal contender for the throne to Thor? Despite seeming like the opposite."

"Aye... that was my failure. Thor is much more like me. At least on the surface and he had the support of the people. I failed to consider how this would affect Loki."

"Is he still a contender?"

"Even more so, I think. If he recovers enough. Tending a baby is different from tending a Realm."

"You would know", Frigga smiled mischievously at him. "How come you know so much about the Jotun?"

"It is a well kept secret, but Bestla - my mother - was Jotun."

"But then..."

"Aye. Much like Loki Bestla found early on a preference for men and rather to live with the humiliation of being viewed as argr choose to live as a woman. Few knew and her parents certainly didn't reveal it. My father, Bor, learned of this before marrying her and he also kept it a secret. Protecting her. Bestla looked fairly delicate and avoided gaining to much muscle. Using the Seidr she did have to have body fat gather in places that helped keep the secret."

"I've seen portraits of her, she was beautiful."

"Aye. My father told me the truth after her death and warned me of telling others. But I think that perhaps that was the wrong decision. Or at least that the time for secrets have gone by."

* * *

 

"Are you not the cutest little baby boy in the Nine Realms", Fandral cooed, tickling the tiny belly and saw his son giggle. When Loki sat down beside them Rashel made grabby hands for his mother. His husband reached over and placed their son in his embrace, starting to unbotton his shirt. Presented with a nipple Rashel went for it. While it was not easily visible through clothing Loki's breasts had swollen slightly to fill with milk. He had seen some of the milk spill on occasion and it was very thick. Likely packed with fat and nutrition. Hey, Jotunheim was cold and he had watched a documentary about animal parents on Midgard.

He liked watching his son eat, often hugging his husband's waist and offering his own support so that their boy could eat safe and sound. From having been around many warriors he knew many of them didn't like watching their wives breastfeed. They would act like their baby somehow stole their property by monopolizing the breasts of their mother. Ridiculous. What did they think were for? Decoration? Their wives spent months carrying their baby and then they got annoyed when the babies were fed?

No, Fandral didn't understand the obsession with breasts. Maybe because he had been so long with Loki, who was after all male. Most of the time. Even the handful of women he had been with, no other man, had not been more interesting because they had a big chest. Granted, he also associated being with those women with the disappointed and betrayed face of Loki. He had been so foolish as a youth, not realising his prince wanted to be his only one. Now, they were and would always be one. Including children of course.

He was roused from his thoughts by a sweet kiss on his lips. Rashel had fallen asleep while eating. Loki was rubbing his tummy gently to expel any air he might had swallowed. While nuzzling the blonde's face and kissing him.

"Love", the dark prince spoke meeting his eyes. Then he looked at the sleeping infant and repeated "Love".

"I love both of you so much", Fandral said. "I will never leave either of you willingly." And that was a promise he intended to keep.

* * *

 

Having seen her plans fail repeatedly Amora was getting frustrated. She was not by any means in love with Thor but he was the quickest way to power. That, she did want. It had been coincidence that she followed the god of thunder that day, trying to make a plan. The first clue she got were the shields, several of them and most so subtle you wouldn't notice. Then she picked up the signature. One she knew well. Loki. He had constantly gotten in her way and stayed utterly unaffected by her spells. With him here on Midgard perhaps she had an excellent opportunity to take revenge. There two others sharing his living space but that didn't bother her. She knew she would have to wait until he was less likely to notice her. Preferably in the dead of the night.

* * *

 

Rashel had been kicking up a fuss all night and Loki was beginning to worry he might be sick. For some reason, he could talk to his baby but only if no one else were around. Including Fandral. He loved his husband but speech was still alluding him. Their boy had Seidr, he could feel it but it would be years before Rashel could use it consciously. Finally the baby had calmed down a bit, however, before the Trickster could put him down again he felt one of his outer shields failed. It was added after Thor's latest attempt at visiting them, made to shatter if any Asgardian crossed it. Except Fandral of course. Feeling it react now made a chill go through him, he recognised the signature. 

Gathering Rashel close he shook his husband roughly. The warrior woke groggy and looked at him in confusion. Loki thanked the Norns when Fandral didn't ask questions when he was pulled from the bed, through the living room and towards the door. With magic he dressed all three of them and wrapped their son in a blanket. They had almost reached the door when he felt it. He threw his arm around Fandral's neck, pulling him down and cradled Rashel between them. The next moment the wall exploded.

* * *

 

Rubble bounced against the shield surrounding them. The living room had been completely destroyed. All sleep had fled from his mind. In the distance he could see someone floating, coming closer. Loki was tugging on his sleeve, urging him towards the door, paler than usual. Fandral didn't hesitate to follow. With a wave of his hand the Trickster caused the alarm in the building to blare and flung open every door. As quickly as they could they placed their baby in Fandral's arms, without a weapon he couldn't do very much. Another blast came from the now empty apartment. 

"Amora", Loki hissed and weaved spells with his hands, protecting them and their neighbours who poured out from their homes. The blonde blanched, cradled Rashel closer to his chest and made certain to stay within the shields. More explosions shook the building and people were running down the stairs. It looked like the dark prince was torn between wanting his husband to run and have him stay close, debating which was safer.

"Let's get out of here!" Fandral shouted over the noise. "You can fight better of you are not confined like this." Nodding the two of them ran down the stairs. The warrior could feel his son crying in fright against his shoulder and it broke his heart that there were no time to calm him. At least the blanket shielded him from the worst. Once out on the street they spotted one of the fast-food joints that had reinforced walls and windows. Both knew the priority. Keep their child out of danger. Before letting Loki go to confront Amora Fandral caught his arm and gave him a kiss.

"Be careful", he said before running to safety. Already he could see flashes of light as the two mages clashed. When the humans in the restaurant saw he had a baby they offered him a place near the back. A safer position. Glancing out the window he saw he wouldn't be able to follow the fight and accepted the offer. Finally able to console his son, praying to the Norns that Loki would be alright.

* * *

 

Why did bad guys have to attack in the middle of the night? Also, why did they have to run with their tail between their legs before the Avengers got to them. Amora had levelled a building and caused a whole lot of destruction. Amazingly, no one had died. Tony was the first to arrive. People were already leaving a Wendy's looking shaken but not injured. They didn't go to the engineer though. Instead they made their way to a man sitting on a concrete block. Slumped shoulders spoke of exhaustion. Then a blonde man came out of the burger joint and him Tony recognised. The location clicked.

Just like he thought, the man in question was Loki. He was dirty, clothes torn and was panting. People were actually thanking him for saving their lives.

"Yo! Robin Hood, mind telling me what happened?" He received an annoyed look, the guy continued to walk until he could sit down beside the Trickster and hand him a bundle. "Oh. Right. Your kid."

"Quite", the man agreed and placed a possessive arm around his hubby's shoulders. 

"So... what happened?"

"Amora attacked out of nowhere, everyone got out and Amora was fought off."

"Yeah, well. We usually struggle to chase her away, so I'm kind of curious how you did it."

"Stark was it? Loki is the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms. Amora has never been able to beat him. Why do you think she attacked in the middle of the night?"

"Because she doesn't believe in beauty sleep? Just kidding. She wanted to catch you off guard I suppose. What can I say? Good job."

"Loki? That Loki?" One woman said, her voice shaking. "The one from the battle of New York?" Cautiously the god of mischief nodded. "Oh... oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Her words were chorused among the crowd, making the Trickster look bewildered. Tony decided to ask one of the witnesses about what had happened. By the time the rest of the Avengers had arrived he had a fairly good understanding of what had happened.

"Loki kicked Amora's ass and saved everyone's lives", he summarized. "What do we do now?"

"These people needs a home", Steve said. "And quickly."

"Already on that. What about our godly family over there? Amora has already attracted them once. She might do it again."

"Let's bring them to the Tower", Romanoff said. "It is the safest location for them."

"Except for..." Barton began but was interrupted by shouting between Thor and Fandral. Apparently the Thunderer had accused his friend of cowardice for protecting his son instead of fighting against Amora. His friend was furious at the accusations and called his fellow blonde a number of things that clearly was insults. Mostly about Thor's manhood or lack there of. "...that..." the archer finished. 

"We will have to figure it out. I doubt they want to put anyone else in danger by going somewhere else", Steve said and they could only agree.


	8. Chapter 8

He knew his husband wasn't quite on board with the idea but had agreed anyway. For the sake of their son. The reluctance was understandable. Thor was acting obnoxious and had insulted his old friend a few times to many. What had swayed Loki was the mortals, the other Avengers, taking their side against their own shield-brother. Even now a couple of them acted like a barrier between the small family and the Thunderer. Rashel was in his arms, seeming to have calmed down and was eyeing the strangers with curiosity. 

"He's cute", Stark said. "Got your eyes." Loki smiled at the man, acknowledging the compliment. This apparently encouraged the engineer as he kept talking. Then he felt small grab-me hands and a tiny mouth going at his clothes. Of course. With everything going on, he had missed one feeding. Worming his arm under the hem of his sweater he exposed one shoulder and some of his torso, allowing Rashel to latch on. He didn't notice they were staring at him until Thor spoke.

"Loki, what in the Nine are you doing?" he said aghast. Shooting his brother a glare Loki focused on letting his son eat his fill. He wasn't aware the oaf had moved until Agent Romanoff stopped him.

"He is breastfeeding. Sit down, Thor. We have some rules you will have to follow if you want to live in the Tower", she said in a no-nonsense voice and despite her size she made him sit back down. "Rule number one, you will stay out of their apartment and off their floor. Rule number two, you can't insult any of them or question their 'worthiness'. Rule number three, you will never, never, get in the way of them caring for their baby. Rule number four, you won't interact with their baby without their explicit consent. Number five, you are going to stop act like your brother is public enemy number one."

Thor had actually said that? Apparently so, going by his grumpy expression. Idiot.

"Why are you giving me these rules Lady Natasha? And why are you not addressing Loki with your rules?"

"Because I don't think he needs them. You on the other hand have acted boorish and inconsiderate all this time. Like a child. A selfish, spoiled child. This isn't negotiable."

The idiot looked angry and started arguing about them being a team who worked and lived together. Like he wasn't a guest in Stark's Tower who had both rights and obligations. Fandral seemed to think the same way. He had crossed his arms and glared daggers at his, now, former friend. 

"Have you forgotten the obligations of a guest, Thor?" he snapped. "Or have you never bothered learning them?"

"Guest's rights..."

"Are not the freedom to act whichever way you want. You have acted in a way that besmirch Asgard and your status as a son of Odin. Completely unbecoming from a prince." It was such a warming sight seeing his husband use words as a weapon. Loki burped Rashel and kissed Fandral lovingly. The warrior took their son without hesitation, allowing the dark prince to fix his clothing and he cooed at the boy. There was relief in his voice and a shudder of choked up emotions. A sense of fear. Leaning against the blonde, Loki felt a similar mix of emotions. 

* * *

 

There were no apartment standing ready for them but Stark quickly sent for people to start working on it. In the meanwhile he offered a comfortable room for them to stay in. At the moment they were all gathered in the tower's living room, trying to breathe. Fandral didn't know these mortals but they had defied Thor and still acted like they preferred Loki. Which was unusual to say the least. Speaking of his husband, he had made a makeshift cot out of some blankets and pillows for Rashel, the baby had just fallen asleep. Even though the Trickster's back was to him the warrior noticed he was shaking. Placing a reassuring hand on his back he spoke.

"Love?" That's when Fandral realised Loki was crying silently. Of course. All this time the dark prince had been on high alert and only now had he relaxed. The fear, the panic and the stress he had been suppressing had now hit him like a blow. "Oh, Loki. We are well. Everything will work out. Rashel is safe and sound, so am I. You protected us both and now there is no more danger." The Trickster threw himself into his husband's embrace and sobbed helplessly while shaking. Instead of trying to stop the tears the blonde choose to simply wait it out. He did give Thor a look to make him keep quiet. It was no surprise when Loki himself fell asleep soon after.

"He must be exhausted", said a kind of bumbling man. What had he called himself? Banner? "I know I would be."

"He saved us. He realised what was about to happen and was getting us out. We didn't get through the door before Amora attacked but we wasn't caught unaware in our sleep." The warrior looked at their sleeping son and at his husband. "We were happy, there. Loki has been healing slowly. We took the wedding band there and our son was born there."

"And now it is rubble", Stark said, nodding in understanding. "A terrorist blew up my house. Not this place, another."

"I don't think you truly understands. In Asgard he is a prince. Under constant watch and scrutiny. Why do you think we kept our relationship a secret? Loki in particular has always had to contend with dissent and derision. Coming here, having a home of our own without anyone who could place judgement. It meant something more than just having some place to live."

"I've know scrutiny but I admit, I have never had that kind experience. You are a family and you lost the place that made your family come into being. Makes sense."

"A months or so before Rashel was born", Fandral reminisced, "we went out to buy clothes and furniture. But nothing was good enough. Then we found this little shop that had high quality items and made all furniture according to the costumers wishes. All that is gone as well."

"...what's the name of the shop?"

"Baby Green. It was very nice place with a very helpful saleswoman."

"Do you need help getting them to bed", Rogers asked.

"If you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Rashel while I carry Loki I would find it most helpful."

"Of course, it is no problem."

"There is a fairly big basket in there that you can use for the kid", Stark said. "As a bed."

Fandral nodded, lifted his husband into his arms and carried him off to bed.

* * *

The door bell rang as he entered the shop and a young woman approached. She had a preppy smile and almost bounced as she walked. 

"Hi! Welcome to Baby Green, how may I help you?" she said. 

"Yeah, um, hi. A couple of... friends of mine came in here a few months ago to buy baby furniture", Tony said. "Only their apartment was cought in the latest incident and all their stuff blew up."

"Oh no! Are they alright?"

"A bit in shock, upset of course but they are not hurt. But that apartment was their first home and it seems like loosing the baby's furniture hit the hardest. So I thought that maybe I could replace them somehow."

"We might have the order forms still on hand. What's their names?"

"Uh... I'm not sure what name they used... they are two guys though, one who was pregnant. Visibly so. Maybe they used the name Fandral? I'm not sure..."

"Oh, I remember them. I think it is beautiful that he loved and supported his transgender husband so much."

"Transgender?"

"You know, born with a sex that doesn't align with your gender? It was easy to see that he had transitioned from female to male and decided to keep his female reproductive organs."

Ha! If this lady only knew the truth. It was tempting but he didn't want to destroy the hard earned support of people who needed it. "Right. Of course. I haven't really thought about it. So, do you think it might be possible to replace the stuff?"

"Sure, let me check", she went behind the counter and pulled up a binder. "Ah, yes. Here they are. Leigh and Fandral Dashing." Hadn't Loki's hubby called himself 'Fandral the Dashing'? Now that was pure gold right there.

"Nice, how quickly can it be replaced?"

"It shouldn't take to long as they have already made the order once. Do you want to pick it up or do you want us to deliver?"

"Deliver would be great. Do you know what other stuff they got? Like clothes and nappies, that kind of thing?"

"Not in detail but I can point you in the right direction. What's your or their address?"

"Send it to Avengers Tower. And just pack a few bags of baby things I can take with me. I have no clue about this stuff."

"To Avengers Tower?"

"Yep, put it under Tony Stark. Here's my driver's license and my card. Just see to it will ya?"

* * *

 

The babe suckled his brother's chests and he tried to not feel disgusted. Shirt unbuttoned and pale skin exposed, Loki cradled the child in his arms. He had a soft smile as his son ate. Shuddering Thor turned his back to the scene. Ever since the three of them had taken up living in the Tower the Trickster seemed almost to be flaunting his unnatural behaviour. Unfortunately as he turned he came face to face with Fandral. His old friend had a hard expression on his face and didn't look pleased. On the inside of his wrists a rune was visible. The same runes decorated Loki's wrists. They also had identical circles around each arm, a physical manifestation of the wedding band. It suggested an equal union.

"We need to talk", the warrior said and started walking. Frowning Thor followed him to a deserted corridor. Leaning against the wall his friend still had that stony look to him.

"What do you want to talk about, old friend", the Thunderer said in a light tone.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Why do you have such an obsession with my brother?"

"I have loved Loki for hundreds of years. This is no obsession."

"Then what about all those lads and ladies?"

"They were Loki, with a few exceptions. And trust me, I regret those exceptions greatly. Just like I regret ever letting my loyalty to you overshadow my love for him. Thor, do you realise that you haven't asked even one question regarding what happened on Asgard? Why we needed to come here in the first place?"

"I believed my brother was being punished!" Thor protested. Fandral's tone was getting on his nerves.

"For what, Thor? For being tortured? For managing to betray Thanos and stopping him from destroying the universe? Is that punishable now?"

"Jotunheim..."

"They blame you actually, for starting the war in the first place. Convenient for you to forget that. At least four guards and one more man attacked Loki in his chambers, Thor. Using a blocking device they prevented him from using his Seidr and then they started beating him. From what I've heard they paid special attention to his throat and mouth. Your parents bid me to protect Loki, to bring him here. The queen gave me the wedding band but it was Loki who presented it to me after he found it in my drawer. It was he who wanted us to be equal."

"Fandral... I don't understand your anger towards me..."

"I'm not blind! You are disgusted by your own brother. For being who and what he is. Our son disgust you because he came from two men. You still talk ignorantly about Jotuns, saying vile things, even though  _Loki_ is Jotun. Tell me, Thor, how can all Frost Giants be mindless monsters without any emotions when Loki is the most intelligent person we have ever met. Who has so much to give, who loves so deeply and purely. I'm angry at you because you are belittling the person I love. I'm done allowing that."

With that the blonde warrior marched off, leaving his prince in the empty corridor. Thor felt confused and unsure of how to proceed. Finally he decided he could use some council so went up on the roof to talk with Heimdall. Perhaps he could send a message to Odin. Surely his father would know how to deal with this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you think they will like it?" Tony asked for the tenth time as he checked the apartment. Again. Smiling to himself Steve said what he had said the other nine times.

"I'm sure they will." He placed his arms around the inventor to stop him from working himself into a frenzy. After a few seconds of struggle his boyfriend actually relaxed.

"How do you do that", he mumbled.

"It's easy. I like holding you."

"Sap", Tony smirked and pulled the soldier down for a kiss. They were happily smooching when they heard a polite cough.

"Are we interrupting", Fandral said amused. He and Loki stood hand in hand with their son in the crook of his arm. Both had a very bemused expression. "We can come back later."

"No, no. It's... it's fine..." Steve said hurriedly. "We have our own floors."

"I see. Thor doesn't know you to are lovers", the warrior got that steel in his voice that had become common when he spoke of his former friend. Beside him the god of mischief picked up Rashel and began looking around the apartment. Walking leisurely. 

"Um... well... no", Tony admitted. "We haven't told him. The rest figured it out on their own."

"You are better off not telling him."

"Why is that? I mean, I get why the two of you are pissed at him but..."

"Because he would look down on you. Many warriors in Asgard think it is shameful for a man to sleep with another man. Especially if you are on the receiving end. Thor has spoken such things himself even though he has slept with men."

"Wait", Steve said. "He has slept with men yet consider it shameful?"

"Not for him, obviously, as he always made it clear he is the aggressor. But he has derided his partners afterwards. In my hearing at least."

That made the soldier angry. He, like everyone else, had been annoyed at the god several times but this was something else. Tony growled in rage.

"That's it. I'm revoking his access to the workshop and barr him from the all-you-can eat place on the bottom floor", he said. "You don't get to shame people you have fucked with and not get bull for it."

Fandral shrugged and walked after Loki to tour their new home. Trailing after the soldier and inventor got to see how the Trickster's face crumbled in happy tears as he saw the baby furniture. Apparently it looked the exact same as the stuff they had lost. In fact, the dark prince stayed there with his son as the other three continued the tour. It was only Steve's enhanced hearing that allowed him to pick up the sound of Loki's voice. He looked over his shoulder in surprise. 

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"I can hear Loki talking", he replied in a low voice, not wanting the Trickster to hear him.

"He does that", Fandral said, "when no one else is nearby and only to Rashel."

"You don't want him to talk to you?"

"I want him to feel safe. I know that every word he says to me is meaningful and he tries. But I wont push him."

They were quiet for a while and then the Asgardian discovered that the kitchen was empty of food. "Do you mind if I go buy some groceries?"

"Not at all. In fact, we can come with you", Tony offered. "We can go to Wal-Mart or something. Take the car."

"Alright. Let me just tell Loki we are heading out."

"Won't he come with us?" Steve asked surprised. 

"He's not comfortable around large groups of people. I think it triggers memories of the Void."

* * *

 

Sitting three adult men in a car heading for a Wal-Mart turned out to be a surprisingly pleasant affair. The blonde warrior had gallant offered to sit in the back of the car but had accepted when offered the shot-gun seat. They chatted about simple things and Tony couldn't help but pepper the guy about Asgard. Fandral wasn't ignorant but he had not been part of the higher court. Many things were simply above his station. Or had been at least.

"So, I been wanting to ask, how do a male Jotun give birth? Do they have double equipment downstairs or do they get one when the times come? Does the baby come out from the ass?"

"The lower part of the stomach split open and the muscles push the child out", the Asgardian answered. "Then when the placenta has been pushed out it seals itself again. We needed many towels that day."

"Wait! Seriously? His stomach actually split open? What his organs and stuff?"

"It's not that bad, the opening is fairly small and the walls close. After the initial break of skin there is no blood and the birth is fairly quick. The baby doesn't have to pass through the pelvis bones."

"You helped him?" Steve asked.

"It wasn't like we could go to a Midgardian hospital. Your healers wouldn't have known what to do. We did. Loki was tired afterwards and he was clearly in pain during the process. So I cleaned him up, took care of the laundry and made him a meal."

"And got a good look at your baby?" Tony said. 

"I gave him his first bath and weighed and measured him. He was 4,56 kg and 4,78 dm. It was magical, finally seeing our son."

"Did you know the gender beforehand?"

"Loki might have but if he did he kept it a secret. How far till the store?"

"About fifteen minutes."

* * *

It was unusual that Heimdall sent for his king but he felt need for it now. His conversations with Thor had become worrisome. With the rest he had seen it painted an unpleasant picture. Odin arrived that evening, having been told it wasn't urgent. The rush from the Eternal Waterfall made deafening sounds if you got to close. Imagining falling from there, pulled by a wormhole, made him shiver. The Gatekeeper greatly regretted his actions towards the second prince. Had he known the truth he would have been kinder, showed more patience and less judgement. It was one of the few things Odin had managed to keep from him. If his predecessor had known, he had never said anything. 

"Heimdall", his king greeted. "You wished to speak with me."

"Yes my king. I have had contact with Thor and what he tells me worries me."

"Go on."

"The prince is now aware that Loki is on Midgard and has made contact. It seems Amora attacked the dwelling of the second prince. No one was hurt but their home was destroyed. Currently Loki and his family resides in the tower owned by one of the mortals. Thor seems to still be under the impression that his brother is up to something nefarious and have been acting poorly. He also questions the legitimacy of Loki's and Fandral's marriage."

"What about the boy? My grandson? Is he well?"

"He is well, his parents care for him and loves him dearly. The same can't be said for his uncle who has expressed unfavourable opinions about the lad."

"Thor will be the death of me... keep an eye on them. I intend to visit my sons and my grandson. Frigga would also be delighted I think. Yes... that sounds excellent."

"If I may make a suggestion my king?"

"Speak."

"Prince Loki lost many of his books in his confrontation with Amora, bringing him some new ones would probably be well received. And perhaps some accurate books about Jotunheim?"

"That is a good suggestion, Heimdall. I will keep it in mind."

* * *

 

Wal-Mart was huge, loud and packed. Glad that Loki had stayed home Fandral wandered through the isles. The sheer amount of things were staggering. He had already picked out some more baby clothes, Rashel was growing rapidly, and soft fabrics. The stroller was big but it filled up quickly as they made their way. Behind him the two mortals were pushing their own stroller and seemed to be bickering about things they were buying. The next isle made the warrior stop in his tracks. It was filled with sweets of all kinds. Loki was a sweet tooth and here was enough sweets to satisfy him.

"There are better stuff further down", Stark said.

"There are more sweets?"

"Tons. This is the boring stuff. I mean, it keeps longer but still boring."

"Could you show me?"

"Sure. Didn't take you for a sugar kind of guy."

"It's for Loki. He loves sweet food and his magic tends to demand a lot of energy. Strong mages are often sweet tooths."

"Oh, alright. Maybe you could go with some candy then. You know, in addition to baked goods."

In the end he had filled the whole cart with things. To his surprise Stark insisted on paying. Apparently he felt a need to. Of all their things that had been destroyed, their small fortune was not among them. Loki had preferred to keep it in one of his pockets. But, no reason to complain. If the mortal wanted to waste his money so be it. Back in the tower he carried the bags to the apartment, with some help from Stark and Rogers. His husband was waiting for him. Eyes alight with curiosity the dark prince unpacked manually rather than using magic. The expected food stuff was put away with Seidr. He squeeled over the baby clothes and the soft blankets. After the initial confusion about the candy he seemed pleased with that as well. Ice cream was met with suspicion and the baked goods made him kiss Fandral loudly. 

"Urm..." the short mortal was figetting. "We got you something, or rather your kid." He held up some sort of fabric creature. On closer inspection it looked like a cat with some sort of hat. Loki took it, gave it a long hard stare and then pointed at himself.

"It's a Lokitty", Stark said. "They are kind of popular you know."

"Lokitty? As in Loki cat?" the warrior asked.

"Yep."

The god of mischief scrutinised it a bit more before heading to the nursery. Rashel was sleeping peacefully in his bed and when the fabric cat was placed beside him his little hand grabbed it. The sight was so adorable that Fandral thought his heart would melt.

"All children should have a plush toy", the Captain said. "I used to have a teddy bear when I was a kid."

"That's cute, you still got it?"

"Nah, gave it to a neighbour's kid once I outgrew it. She didn't have any toys so it felt good giving it her."

"You are way to good for this world."

Loki and Fandral looked at each other, chuckling at their friends antics together.


	10. Chapter 10

Frigga had not been on Midgard in centuries. The Realm had changed considerably. While she had a friend who had lived there for a long time they had never met on the mortal world. It had surprised her when Odin announced they were going to visit their sons for a couple of days. And see their grandson. Her husband was quite excited about being a grandparent. The Bifrost landed them on a balcony jutting out from the tower Thor's mortal shield brothers lived. A blonde man opened a glass door and looked at them with trepidation. 

"Do we know you?" he said.

"I am Odin, king of Asgard and this is my wife, Frigga, queen of Asgard", the old man said proudly. 

"Oh, so you are Thor's and Loki's mom and dad. Cool. Come on in." The mortal opened the door properly and stepped aside. "Names Clint Barton by the way. Also known as Hawkeye. Will you be staying for a while?"

"A couple of nights at least", Frigga said. "We haven't seen our boys in quite a while."

"Right. Yo, Tony!" Barton shouted suddenly. "You need to fix up a fancy guest suit."

"What does this look like? A hotel? Why should I do that?" A short man with dark hair and peculiar facial hair shuffled in with a glass in his hands. "Who the heck are they?"

"Godly parents."

"Huh, alright. Jarvis do we have something suitable?"

"I believe the guest suit on the 45th floor would be suitable, sir", a voice from the ceiling said.

"Since when do I have a guest suit... eh, no mind. Send a cleaning crew would you and see if there is some temporary butler survice in New York."

"Of course, sir. Do you wish to send for Mr. Odinson and the Dashing family?"

"Do it Jarv. But don't tell them why, much more fun that way", the mortal looked at the royal couple. "Names Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. Welcome to Earth."

"You have a very polite servant", Frigga said. "Is there a reason he won't show himself?"

"Jarvis? He's an A.I. artificial intelligence. Basically a computer programme that can think for itself and learn on its own."

"Feel free to ask if you need anything, your Majesty", the A.I. said politely. Another blonde man, who shared some similarities to Thor entered the room and headed for the shorter man.

"Hey Tony, what's going on? I heard something like thunder and wondered if Thor was at it again."

"Asgardian visitors. Do you think we should order some food? What would be good? I'm thinking either sushi with sashimi or Italian. Oh, or maybe French."

"Anything goes for me", the tall blonde said laughing and squeezed Stark's shoulder in an intimate manner. Interesting. "My apologies sir, ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Good meeting you, Steve", the queen said. Odin was being quiet and seemed torn between amusement and being affronted. 

"Mother?" Thor stood in the doorway with wide eyes. "Father?! Why are the two of you on Midgard?"

"We are here to visit our sons", the All-Father said. "Are our visit untimely?"

"It can never be untimely. Mother, I've missed you."

"And I have missed you to my son. Where's your brother?"

"He..."

"All-Father, All-Mother", the one who spoke were Fandral and with him came Loki who held a small child in his arms. The Trickster's mouth hang open and is eyes were watery. They made their way over and the warrior bowed deeply to show his deference. 

"No need for that, Fandral", Odin said. "As Loki's husband you are equal to him in rang."

"My king?"

"I can see the wedding band on your wrists. Loki made you his equal through marriage and I give my blessings as well. Now, I wish to meet my grandson." 

Their youngest son gave her a longing look before approaching his father and carefully handing over the baby. Frigga looked at the small boy who had the same emerald eyes as Loki. He was looking at them with curiosity and intelligence rarely seen in children so young. Just like his mother had been as a baby.

"This is our son, Rashel", Fandral said. The fact that the warrior spoke instead of her son proved that words still alluded him.

"Hello little one", Odin was practically melting while he was looking at the baby. "You are an adorable one. And intelligent, just like your mother. Welcome to the Nine, Rashel." He then gently handed the small boy to his wife. She cooed a bit over her grandchild before placing him back in Loki's arms. It had not escaped her that her son had started looking anxious when his father didn't give back the child.

"He looks a bit sleepy", Fandral said. "Maybe you could feed him and then put him down for a nap?" The relief on the dark prince's face was palatable. He kissed his husband, gave Frigga a quick hug before disappearing. "My apologies, I know you must desire to spend time with him."

"Don't apologise", the old king said. "I'm pleased to see you are caring so well for him. Thor, do you have chambers we can sit down in and talk?"

"I do, Father. This way."

* * *

 

He could hardly believe it. His parents were on Midgard, it was unexpected. Thor fetched some of the wine stored in his kitchen. It was weak but tasted alright. The only one who seemed to be on edge were Fandral. Which was understandable. Father had showed tolerance in front of the mortals but now in private the warrior was likely to be chastised for his improper behaviour. Only, that didn't happen.

"I'm well pleased to see Loki looking this well", Odin said sipping his wine. "I worried for his mind when you left."

"How is he doing", Frigga asked.

"Steadily getting better. The first months he would hide away in his room. Once he got passed that everything else moved along as well", Fandral replied. 

"I noticed he is still not talking."

"He's getting there. One of the mortals called his condition Selective mutism, likely brought on by trauma. He is talking to Rashel when no one else is nearby."

"Rashel does seem like a sweet boy", Odin said. "I was pleasantly surprised to learn about his presence."

"We are blessed to have him", the warrior agreed.

"Thor, you are being very quiet", his mother said. "Are you well?"

"I don't understand how you can view something so unnatural as nothing. Two men marrying, having children. It is against nature."

"I rather you didn't speak of your brother in that way, Thor", his father said sternly. "Nor about my own mother."

The Thunderer stared at the old man. Had he said what it sounded like he said. "Father... grandmother Bestla was a woman..."

"In a matter of fact, she wasn't. Bestla was Jotun, much like Loki. My grandfather Buri used to rescue Jotun runts from their abandonment and have them raised in Asgard. My mother was one of them. She choose to live as a woman rather than live shamed as a man."

"But..."

"No, Thor. I need you to listen. For the Frost Giants it is normal for two men to have a child. It is in fact far more common than a man and a woman. And runts are capable of having children with other races."

"But then..."

"Only male children can be runts, Thor. Their offspring can sometimes inherit their ability for male pregnancy as well. And you yourself are proof that a child from such a union is fertile."

All this information bounced around in Thor's head as he tried to get his bearings. Things he thought he knew didn't look so certain anymore and he didn't like it. "Why is it shameful then, to act as a woman in bed?"

"Prejudice, ignorance and rude behaviour", Fandral said. "If you speak poorly of men you have bedded how can it become something else than shameful for them. You have happily taken men to your bed and then the next day you have shamed them, belittled them and their manhood. You have shamed Loki for his supposed femininity."

"Is this true, Thor?" Mother asked and she had to have seen something on his face. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"Speaking of your brother", Father said. "You need to stop this crusade you have towards him. The mortals, who have all rights to feel grievance towards him, all but begged me to free him of all accusations. To them, proof of torture was more than enough. They see him as a hero."

"There is a monument in his honour", Fandral said in a muted voice. "He was surprised and overwhelmed when he saw it. After our run-in with Amora the people he saved thanked him profusely. Both for his sacrifice during the invasion and for protecting them. The mortals in the Tower have shown him great kindness and respect."

"Fandral, this is enough from you", Thor glared at him only to receive one in turn. 

"I don't think it is. You barge into our home, immediately start shouting and nearly swings that hammer of yours down on both Loki and our son. When all Loki had done was trying to live a normal life. Then you accused him of having stolen our baby, bespelled me and if that wasn't enough you called him unnatural. Loki might not be able to talk right now but I can and I won't be quiet."

Opening his mouth to speak the god of thunder suddenly felt oppressive rage coming from his father. Odin was livid. The only time before that he had looked that angry was after Jotunheim. His mother didn't look particularly pleased either.

"I thought you had grown up. Changed", the old king growled. "I believed watching your brother plummet to his apparent death was enough for you to mature. See him differently. I had hoped sending you back here would teach you how to behave. I see now that I was wrong. You are no longer worthy of Mjolnir."

The strap tying the hammer to his belt snapped and the weapon dropped heavily to the floor. He looked pleadingly at his father. "What will I have to do to earn back your good graces, Father?"

"It is not my graces you need to earn. It is your brother's. Only when he believes you worthy will Mjolnir once again sing for you. Until then, you will have to learn real humility. For now, you are removed from the order of succession. Loki is now the Heir Apparent. And as you know, your brother is not one to forgive easily."


	11. Chapter 11

It was not often he was alone. Fandral was out showing New York to his parents and Thor had for some reason stopped hounding him. Of course he wasn't completely alone, Rashel was on a blanket on the floor, kicking his small legs in the air. Maybe it was paranoia but he couldn't help the anxiety at the thought of his son out of his sight. His husband was the only one he trusted to truly care for their baby's wellbeing. Yet bringing him outside and not being able to come with them didn't sit right with him.

A few strands of dark hair had grown on Rashel's scalp and he was more mobile than before. Loki was also on the blanket, watching the babe with a soft smile. He could still remember his child resting beneath his heart. The movements and the growing stomach that proved his baby was getting bigger. Closer to being born. Is this what his mother and father had always felt for him? This overwhelming, selfless love? A love reaching beyond anything he had ever felt before. Gently he kissed Rashel's forehead. The boy giggled and then whined a bit.

"Are you hungry my love?" Loki spoke softly. Barely audible. He rose and picked up his son, wrinkling his nose. "Seems like a change is in order first. We don't want you to have wet and smelly nappies, no we don't." The innocent laughter was music to his ears. With practiced ease he took off the fabric nappy, waved away the worst and placed in the hamper. With another wave he made certain Rashel was clean and dry before putting on another nappy. He then walked back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Since there was no one else around he took of his shirt and allowed his son to clamp down on his nipple. It had been weird, the first time he had fed his then completely newborn child. So different from any other sensation. Not to mention actually feeling the milk coming out.

"Is it good? Does Mama's milk taste good?" he cooed. "Is it better when Papa is here too? Yes, it is. Yes, it is. But he's out with your grandmother and your grandfather." Rashel let out a gruff and his toothless gums chewed on the swollen breast. Loki shifted him so he could latch on to his other nipple. Soon his milk wouldn't be enough even if he tried to eat more. From what he had read his chest would return to normal once the baby were weaned. Were he to have many more babies that might change. Not that feeding was the only reason Rashel suckled his breast. He seemed to be soothed by it and often fell asleep doing so. Since it was quite useful Loki sometimes let him have the breast even when it wasn't feeding time.

He was humming to the sleeping baby when his husband returned. Fandral's cheeks were cold bitten and had turned slightly red. Noticing the Trickster he picked up a blanket and draped it over his shoulder. Bending down he first kissed Rashel and then Loki before settling in beside them.

"You two make the most gorgeous sight", he said. "I love both of you so much."

"I love you too." The words were out before he realised and for a moment he wanted to run away. Then the anxiety went away. This was his husband. This was Fandral. The one person he had loved since his second century. The father of his child who loved him just as much in turn. Even now, even though the warrior was clearly surprised he didn't comment. Instead he just held Loki closer, kissing his temple and whispered sweet nothings. Letting out a satisfied sigh the dark prince relaxed into his embrace. Soon he too were asleep. Watched over by his wonderful husband. 

* * *

 

There was nothing to it other than a little show to get things going. He had cleaned himself up, applied the muscle relaxant and was doing a little dance. The song 'I feel good' blasted from the speakers and Tony made a big deal of every piece of clothing he removed. Intentionally getting Steve heated up. It was working wonderfully. The soldier had an obvious boner and looked on the verge of reason. Down to just his underwear the engineer straddled his boyfriend and grinded against him. Enjoying the strangled noise. Big strong hand came down on his butt cheeks. Oh the face when Steve realised he was wearing a thong. Feeling smug Tony pressed closer and kissed the blonde. The hands on his buttocks tightened and then he was carried the few steps to the bed.

"You know how to drive a man crazy", Steve growled as he almost threw the genius down and climbed on top of him. He almost attacked the exposed skin while tearing off his own clothes. Grabbing the lube he took off Tony's thong and flicked it away. He then poured some slicker on his fingers and began working on the tight ring of muscle while going at Tony's member with his mouth.

"Oh sweet candy corn! Right back at you. Ah! Steve. Ha, aaaah. Come one babe, Stevie, Cap, love. Just... ah aaaha... do it. I need y...j...yo...u..."

The soldier let go of his lenght with a wet pop and withdrew him fingers before placing the engineer's legs over his shoulder. Using some more lub he slicked himself up. Feeling that wonderful, huge dick poking his entrance Tony felt almost high. Then he was breached and ooohh he loved this part. Actually, he loved every part of having sex with Steve. His boyfriend was strong and gentle, never lost his head to the point of hurting him. But that specific sensation of being penetrated was still one of his favourite parts. It had been a while since they had time to just relax so neither wanted to rush this.

"Tony...", Steve bent down and they kissed. Moving his legs carefully Cap let him wrap around that broad back, digging his heels in. It made kissing easier by far and the angle meant deeper penetration. 

"Yeah... oh yeah... Steve... go on, take your time and fuck my brains out. So good babe. So good. Use your big dick and fuck me raw, fill me up with your cum."

"If you want me to last Tony, please stop speaking dirty... or I might just insist on one more round."

"Was that ...ah... supposed to discourage meeehhh? Aahh, that's the spot oh you are so good so big. Your dick in me feels soo goooooood! Oh sweet candy corn Halloween party."

"Damn it Tony", Steve dove down on his lips and thrust his hips harder. "Damn you Tony. I love you. I love your crazy ass."

* * *

He had not intended to intrude on them, in fact he wished he hadn't. However, as he made his way from the gym he has passed the Captain's rooms and noticed the door stood slightly ajar. The good captain had very modest quarters and was often in some other part of the Tower. It was when he went to close the door that he heard grunts and the slapping of skin. Wanting to make certain Rogers was alright Thor opened the door enough to look in.

On the bed he and Stark were nude and engaging in the kind of activities that left no doubt of their nature. The billionaire was on his back, legs spread apart and heels resting in the captain's smaller back. His head was thrown back and made faces similar to those the Thunderer had seen himself while bedding a man. Seeing them on a comrade made him uncomfortable. Rogers was between those spread legs, body moving as he thrust. They would look at each other and kiss with wet sounds. From the looks of it this was not the first time the men engaged in intimate activities. 

"Fuck!" Stark shouted, throwing his head back. "Fuck! Steve!"

"I hear you Tony, I hear you", Rogers answered kissing the exposed neck. "I love you. I love you. Come for me doll, come for me."

"Hnngnn", the sound coming from the shorter man was nothing like Thor had ever heard in bed. His whole body was shaking and his face was scrunched up with pleasure. The good captain captured his mouth, moved sloppily and made a high pitched sound before collapsing. "You're heavy Cap..."

The two laughed and shifted. Yet neither made any attempt to get out of bed, instead they settled together. Stark even had a huge smirk on his face as if he had just scored a hit rather than having been unmanned. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned against the headboard. Rogers lay down on the bed with one arm under his head and the other resting on the other's stomach, drawing patterns with his fingers. 

"You meant it?"

"Meant what?"

"That you love me."

"Of course I meant it Tony. Why would I say it otherwise?"

"I know. I guess I just can't figure out why you would choose to love me."

"You don't choose who you fall for, it just happens. And for what's it's worth, I'm glad I fell for you."

"You are sap, Cap. Oh hey, that rhymed."

"I'm fine with being a sap. Now stop hogging the headboard and let me cuddle you."

Stark laughed and crawled back under the covers, letting Rogers wrap him in his arms. They began nozzling each other and kissed the other lavishly. By that point Thor was making his quick but hopefully quiet escape. 

* * *

 

Only when he heard the thudding footsteps did Steve notice the door. It was standing slightly open and he recognised the sound from corridor.

"I think we were seen..."

"By whom? Most of them know to run away and Natasha wouldn't pass up on the show."

"I think it might have been Thor..."

"Oh? Wonderful. Mister homophobia and gay shamer. Bet we blew his mind."

"You are not worried about his reaction?"

"His mom and dad are still here on Earth. I'm not worried. Besides, if he is to much of jerk I kick him out. My Tower, my rules."

"He better watch out then."

"You bet ya."

Tony wondered why Steve loved him so much. Or rather why Steve loved him at all but a lot of it came from his confident attitude and his refusal to let anyone push him down. Unless it was Steve pushing him down on the bed. Then he was all for it. But he was amazing and if it took the rest of his life, Steve was going to make him see it.


	12. Chapter 12

The way Thor avoided looking at Stark and Rogers were... weird. His whole demeanour was odd. Even more so since Loki was in the same room with his baby. Something that usually elicited some sort of comment. Now the guy was quiet. Which was completely out of character. Scratching his head Clint tried to wrap his hand around the situation before turning to Nat.

"Have I missed something?"

"It seems like Thor discovered Tony's and Steve's relationship", the spy said.

"How do you know that?"

"Tony told me. They suspect he accidentally saw them having sex."

"Well, I mean that's awkward for sure but Thor seems more than just embarrassed. Heck, I've walked in on them and I got over it."

"Have you forgotten how Thor reacted to Loki and Fandral? Apparently that was not a limited reaction. He looks down on men who take the woman's role when sleeping with another man. Even men he himself have slept with."

"That's illogical... so what, if you like a dick in your ass you are somehow less than if you like sticking your dick in an ass?"

"Not unusual in warrior cultures. Only Tony doesn't really lend himself to the image of lesser."

"No kidding. If you tried to stomp on him he would find a way to make it rebound on you."

"Exactly. And Steve hates bullies and would never look down on someone. Especially not if he is having sex with them. So Thor is faced with a situation that doesn't fit into his worldview."

"Two guys in a relationship that doesn't involve demeaning either of them. Heck, Stark can probably spin anything in his favour. Taking Cap's dick, look how manly I am for doing so."

"More importantly, Thor can't say for certain if they have switched. Unmanned each other."

Yeah, right. Stark is probably a huge queen in bed. Clint shrugged. He didn't care as long as he didn't walk in on them.

* * *

 

"You know, seeing Thor's face everytime we are in the same room makes me want to flaunt it", Tony said while undressing. Steve looked at him as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Flaunt what?"

"Us. This." The genius threw his shirt on the floor and walked over, taking over the task of unbotton the shirt. "Now that he knows I would love for you to just move in here. No more sneaking around, no secret kisses. The whole thing you know."

"We would give Barton and Banner an stroke if we started snogging in the common areas."

"Hmm... maybe but it is not fair that the Dashings get to lock lips where ever and we can't." The engineer had gotten to the last button and stepped closer, his hands grasping at the lining. He pressed his nose to Steve's chest and breathed in. Chuckling the soldier let his arms go around the waist and rested his hands in the curve of Tony's back. The tongue ghosting over his skin made him jump. His genius lover was licking and kissing the area over his breastbone, attempting to leave a mark.

"I don't think that will work..."

"No? I think it works beautifully." Sinking down on his knees the inventor pulled down the zipper of the blonde's jeans and pushed down his briefs. "See, works just fine." As Tony got to work, swallowing his member Steve couldn't do much except agree. It was just one thing. 

"Do you think", he said in a strained voice, "we could take this to bed?"

"What, this isn't good enough for you?"

"It is... just... I want to do... that too. Somehow."

Tony smirked. "Let me introduce you to the world of the 69. You are going to love it."

* * *

 

He had finally, finally, managed to convince Loki that it was fine leaving Rashel with his grandparents for a few hours. That his husband had deemed him safe to talk to again had certainly helped. Making some racy promises hadn't hurt either. Which was why Fandral was lying between the Trickster's legs, face at his crouch, and used his mouth to bring out the most delicious moans. Stark was in general a person he found a bit unnerving but he knew his stuff when it came to sex. It was his suggestion that the warrior try doing this. And he could admit, he was having fun. If they were to join bodies he knew he would want to do the deeper kind and that could mean more babies. Not that he would mind another child but he would rather wait. Loki had not expressed an urge to become pregnant again this soon either.

"Mmm.... nnngghhh..." smiling around the lenght he listened to the dirty noises. "Aahh, close..."

Letting go of the member with his mouth he climbed up to kiss the pale neck while letting his hand do pumping motions, pushing his love closer and closer to completion. His own member were weeping and straining so again using the mortal's advise he wrapped his hand around both of them. Green eyes snapped open, looked at him for two seconds before slim, long fingers joined his between them. Moving together they kissed, grinding and rubbing till they lost it, spilling at the same time. Loki gave the mess a annoyed look and waved it away.

"Useful that", Fandral said as he kept kissing and caress skin with his tongue. He gave a few experimental tugs on them both but for now they were spent. That didn't stop him from devouring his husband for quite a few minutes more until he once more could suck him off. This time Loki spilled within minutes and the warrior dutifully swallowed. The following kiss was not too appreciated. 

"You taste foul", the dark prince said. "Let's fix that." A minty taste filled his mouth and he tried another kiss.

"Better?"

"Much. Although I definitely didn't mind the other part of it", the Trickster said while smiling wickedly. It felt so good hearing his voice again. Barbs and all. He knew it was a big breakthrough and didn't comment on it.

"There is something I want to ask you."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"If possible I'd like Hogun and Volstagg to visit. I pretty much disappeared on them since I wasn't allowed to tell anyone where we were going. However, if you don't want them around I will be fine with that."

"No, you won't. You will accept it out of respect and concern but you wouldn't ask unless you truly wished to see them. You could go back to Asgard to visit them."

"Maybe but I won't. I don't want to. This is where I belong. With you, with our son, and I'm not going anywhere without you."

Green eyes studied him, gentle fingers caressing his face. "Ask Father if he would allow them to come. Even after you told them about us they didn't act derisive. Likely for your benefit but still. And they are your friends. Can't have a warriors three without three warriors."

"I love you, Loki. Thank you for letting me."

"You think I would have allowed you to do anything else?" They laughed and crawled down under the covers. Sex was nice and all but with a small baby there was nothing quite like sleep. And sure enough they both fell asleep within minutes. 

* * *

 

Grandchildren were fantastic Odin decided. Rashel looked a lot like Loki had done as a child. They would soon have to return the boy to his parents. He was getting cranky and would likely need feeding soon.

"He really looks like Loki, doesn't he", Frigga said, echoing her husband's thoughts. "Especially when he is unhappy. But I see some of Fandral as well."

"Aye. I'm glad you convinced me to send them here and to give my blessings over their union."

"What about Thor?"

"I stand by my words. Asgard can't have a king who routinely ridicules and insult his subjects. If he can earn Loki's forgiveness and approval he will have proven himself worthy of the throne."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then Loki will become king once he has recovered completely from his trauma. Until then I will get rid off all anti-Jotun propaganda."

"Are you sure Loki can handle it?"

"He won't be alone this time and as a parent he will have incentive to compromise whenever needed. And the competence. More than that I simply hope my sons can reconcile and support each other."

Just like he hoped  _he_ could reconcile with his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone noticed I've chosen to write long chapters this time? It is intentional. If I think it is too short I keep on writing.
> 
> Also, ShinGun, you are like my biggest fan on this site. How could I not gift a story to you. This is what, the fifth story of mine you follow. So, yeah.


	13. Chapter 13

It had already been over two years since Fandral disappeared. Not that you needed that swift of a mind to realise he had been tasked with Loki's safety but still. The unprovoked, cowardly attack on the prince had swayed a lot of people in his favour. Seeing that Odin had returned from his visit to wherever and announced Thor unworthy of the throne it was a good thing. Hogun was no fool. He knew he had treated the Trickster unfairly in the past. Getting a chance to amend that was appreciated. From the looks of it his companions agreed. Things had changed on Asgard. Once the king told the truth about queen Bestla other came forward with similar stories. Of grandparents or great-grandparents who were Jotun runts saved from certain death. In fact, Volstagg had learnt his grandfather had been Jotun even though he didn't display strong seidr. Maybe his size and appetite were a hereditary trait. What made Loki different was that he had been abandoned despite being royalty. This was not done. Even a royal runt was still royal, with the dark prince's strong magic he would have held a strong position had he not been cast out.

Hoisting his pack he waited at the Bifrost for his companions to finish. Interestingly it was his royal blood that made Jotunheim less hostile towards Loki. They considered him killing Laufey acceptable because they viewed it as justifiable revenge. Him using the Bifrost as a weapon was viewed in the light of war and the fact that he technically was their king. Frost Giants didn't make any sense. Finally the other two were ready and Heimdall sent them through to Midgard. 

Fandral was waiting for them on the balcony they had landed on. He grinned widely when he saw them. The blonde warrior had become more relaxed and moved with an ease to his shoulder. No longer dressed in his armour but used instead Midgardian clothing. And he had shaved if his beard...

"Friends! Hogun, Volstagg, it's good to see you. Sif! I'm glad the All-Father allowed you to come. I feared he would reject my request."

"I take it prince Loki is here then", Volstagg said. "We assumed you were tasked with his protection."

"He's inside. Mind, he still won't talk in most situations and to most people. Please be kind to him."

"He haven't gotten over it yet?" Sif said.

"It's not something you just get over, Sif. He experienced some quite heavy trauma and it takes time."

Inside were a group of people gathered. Hogun nodded to Thor who gave him a grimace in return, an attempt at smiling. There were several mortals, one woman and four men. And standing from the sofa were Loki, holding a small child in his arms. All things considered he looked good. Not to thin, not to haggard or haunted. He eyed them in a way he had never done before but that was all. Fandral walked over to the Trickster and kissed him. Right. They were lovers.

"Are those wedding bands?" Sif asked and nodded to their wrists. The Vanir warrior narrowed his eyes and realised she was right.

"Aye, we are married and this is our son, Rashel", the blonde warrior beamed and made faces to the child. "He is our little treasure. Our beautiful boy." Loki smiled softly, kissing his husband and nodded to the warriors. 

"Congratulations?" The female warrior didn't sound very convinced of her own words and the Trickster obviously noticed, shooting her a look. Still, it wasn't that big of a shock. They had known the two were lovers and it was not surprising the dark prince was able to carry and birth children. 

"My liege", Volstagg said bowing. "I offer my sincere congratulations to your union and your heir."

"Alright. That's good and all but can we get some introductions over here?" One of the mortals called. He was holding a glass with amber liquid while leaning causally on a big warrior. "Name's Tony Stark. Coincidentally it is my Tower you are standing in. Welcome folks."

* * *

 

He didn't want to hate Thor but he made it difficult not to. The remaining members of the Warriors Three had not talked with Fandral in over two years and wanted time to just reconnect. Same with Sif on a lesser degree. Yet the Thunderer had used is status to make them spend time with him instead, as the focus. Despite having been removed from the order of succession he was still a prince and unless Loki spoke in opposition they had to obey. And Thor had known his brother wouldn't be able to do that. 

So they were sitting in the living room on the god of thunder's floor, looking uncomfortable, while their so called friend ranted. That's right. Ranted. About all kinds of things. Including the unmanliness of sleeping with another man and not being the aggressor. With Mjolnir beside him, immovable. Interestingly it was actually Hogun who managed to shut him up.

"I'm very saddened you think this way, Thor", he said in his solemn voice.

"Oh? Why is that?" the utter buffoon said.

"Because I believed you respected me."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"You don't recall? Five hundred years ago on Vanaheim during the Spring celebration. Volstagg had eaten himself into slumber, Sif was dancing with an elf, Fandral disappearing with a girl who probably was Loki. And then there were you and I."

It had been Loki actually. They had had a lot of fun during that festival. Not only while naked. The Vanir was not nearly as rigid as the Aesir. Being closer to nature made them more free spirited and Frey, the god of summer, was famed for enjoying people of any gender in any combination. From the grim warrior's words however, realisation dawned.

"Thor bedded you", Fandral said softly. Of course, Hogun was still Vanir despite his serious demeanour. It explained his silent acceptance of his and Loki's relationship. 

"Yes. You told me then Thor that you were honoured to have shared my bed. Yet now you say I'm not worthy because I was bedded by a man. Even though that man is you. If I had known you held such sentiments I never would have followed you and I don't think I can trust you in battle ever again." Silently the Vanir rose from his seat and walked out. Volstagg and Fandral looked at each other.

"Have you tried Midgardian food?"

"Not much no."

"I know just the place."

* * *

 

The men had left. Leaving Sif alone with Thor. He looked dumbstruck and confused. Unlike the other three she had worked hard to reach her current position and didn't take kindly to anyone who threatened it.

"Do you look down on me for being a woman", she asked making the Thunderer turn to look at her.

"No, of course not Sif. You know I don't. How many times have we fought together, you have protected my back everytime."

"Really? Funny that, I always thought it was Loki who had your back. He certainly saved your ass enough times."

"Well, he has his tricks I suppose. Or had at least, with his Silvertongue silenced. But you, you fought like a man."

"Ah, so you do look down on me for being a woman since the only way you can praise me is by calling me a man."

"No! Why do you twist my words? I admire your determination and perseverance."

"Because I choose to pursuit a typically male field. Had I chosen a more domestic life you would think me less. Because then I would be a woman. Not a warrior and being a woman is the worst thing you can be."

"Sif... I respect women... they do necessary work."

"But not honourable work and a man doing the same work is Ergi, Argr. Like Loki. The most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms and he is a weak coward because his weapons are not yours. You do look down on women, Thor. Otherwise you wouldn't shame men who are willing to take on a "woman's role" in bed. If you didn't think of women as less you would think of such men as less either. I'm beginning to understand why your father think you are unworthy." She stood, ignoring his pleading expression. "To think I betrayed Loki for you."

* * *

 

Loki was enjoying the chill air while watching over Rashel. His boy could sit up! Not yet crawling but he no longer needed help to sit. The pelt was soft and warm, protecting the baby from the hard floor. Simple baby toys was strewn around him, all of them safe in all ways possible. Apparently the Lokitty was a favourite. 

"Baba", Rashel babbled. "Bibby nwah mahm."

"Yes my sweet", Loki said softly. It was becoming easier to talk. He no longer panicked or seized up when trying to get his words out. Especially around the Avengers. Thor... was out of the question still. Hearing his voice the boy turned to him and gave him a toothless grin. Suddenly Hogun sat down a few steps away. Not saying anything but not hostile either. Seeing the now discarded plush toy the grim warrior picked it up and turned it over in his hands. That did not sit well with Rashel who began crying loudly. Loki was on his feet in two seconds and swept his son into his arms, consoling him. The Vanir gave him an apologetic look and handed him the Lokitty. Even after the tears had stopped the boy didn't want to be put down. Resting his head on his Mama's shoulder and his small hands bunched if the soft tunic.

"Did he fall asleep?" Hogun asked in his low voice, eyeing the baby curiously. 

"No..." the Trickster mumbled. "He just wants to cuddle..." The grim man didn't say anything, didn't comment or answer. Just shrugging and settled against the wall. Loki sensed that Hogun was feeling hurt for some reason but he couldn't figure out why. Maybe Fandral would know, if he really wanted to know.


	14. Chapter 14

It was hard to admit but Thor was actually feeling lonely. Never in his life had he been so removed from everyone else. So unwelcome. None of friends, new and old, wanted to talk to him. His brother still looked at him like he was a charging bilgesnipe bent on his demise. Mjolnir was refusing to move even the slightest, declaring his unworthiness to the world. He couldn't even spar since the Captain refused and no one else among the mortals was strong enough. Volstagg was to slow and he like the others sided with Hogun. Maybe he could have convinced Loki but the Trickster rarely let his son out of his sight. So, Thor was utterly alone. Was this how his brother had felt during all those centuries when no one would spend time with him, openly at least, and ridiculed him? To be forced into the shadows? Was this the truth behind the slights his brother had experienced? If so, maybe he had reason for his anger.

The elevator pinged and he stepped out. Immediately he realised something was wrong. A child's piercing cry cut through the room. Running towards the sound he saw his brother's son sitting on his pelt, bawling, while Loki himself was slumped against the wall. The way he slumped was odd. Thor scooped up Rashel and walked over to his brother. Intending to hand him the boy. When he got close however he realised the Trickster was awake and his green eyes filled with terror. Sinking down on one knee the golden prince looked him over.

"Loki? What's wrong?" he asked. With lips barely moving the dark prince spoke softly. The first words he had said to Thor since moving into the Tower.

"Protect... him..."

"What do you mean?" But Loki couldn't answer, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. "Loki?"

"Hello Thor", a familiar voice said behind him, he looked over his shoulder. "You remember my sister don't you?" Amora. And beside her stood Lorelei. Both grinning cruelly. Suddenly very aware of the crying baby in his arms he stood.

"What do you want, witch!" Thor growled, shielding his nephew. 

"We want you to come with us quietly", Lorelei purred. "Otherwise that brat will have a very short life."

"And we mean very, very, short life", Amora chuckled. Both sisters let their magic flare in warning. The Thunderer tried to think quickly. They had managed to take out Loki and while he would prefer not leaving Rashel with his unconscious brother the alternative was worse.

"If I come with you, will you let me leave him here?"

"I don't think so", the blonde witch said. "You clearly care about the brat, it would be foolish of us to not take advantage of that."

There was no choice. He couldn't fight them and even if he put down his nephew it would only place the boy in more danger.

_I'm sorry Loki._

* * *

A shrill, desperate scream echoed throughout the whole Tower. In instant battle mode the Avengers followed by their Asgardian guests rushed to the sound. It took them to the top floor. Screaming and crying hysterically Loki was flailing trying to escape Fandral's hold who also looked on the verge of hysteria. Both were pale. Tony looked around and quickly drew a conclusion. 

"Rashel is missing", he said lowly, swearing softly. There were no way the boy would be out of sight from all of them.

"Thor is not here either", the one named Hogun said grimly. "Surely he hasn't..."

"No", they all stared at the god of mischief who was still crying hopelessly. "It was Lorelei and Amora." Apparently a missing kid trumps all other trauma.

"Who is Lorelei?" Romanoff asked. 

"Amora's sister", Sif said darkly. "On their own they are a nightmare. Together they are a menace. But Loki you have bested both of them before."

"They took me unaware..." still speaking softly the dark prince seemed to trying to compose himself. "I have not bothered creating wards and shields for this place. Assuming such already existed."

"Yeah... sorry. Should have looked into if they can detect magic", scratching his beard the engineer tried to think. "What did they want? They left you but took your kid and probably the big guy."

"I'm guessing their aim was Thor", Sif said. "Poor Rashel just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"They intentionally took me out first", Loki said. "He was in danger regardless. I can only hope they won't realise Rashel is my son."

"Why not?"

"They hate me, Stark. I've thwarted their plans plenty of times over the centuries. They wouldn't hesitate to kill him simply to hurt me."

Huh. Talking Loki was a bit different from silent Loki. Maybe that was just the situation. Clearly the man tried to keep calm in order to make a plan fir rescue. Simply freaking out would do nothing. There were something wild in his eyes but well, his baby was kidnapped by two crazy sisters who had a vendetta against him. 

"What now?" Hogun again. "Prince Loki, you know them best. Where could they have gone? Are they still on Midgard?"

"They can't easily travel between Realms. I think they have a crystal to store seidr but it would take time and the use limited. They are still on Midgard. Possibly still within this nation."

"Can you find them", Fandral was looking quick sick but also determined. He was holding his husband close, seeking or giving comfort.

"I surely intend to. Let me rest some and have something to eat. After that I can try to follow their trace. If that fails I will try blood magic. Rashel's blood should call to mine."

"We will get him back, Loki. I have complete trust in you."

"In the meantime we should prepare what we can", Steve said. "Tony, do you have any prototypes for neutralise them?"

"I might have... but I fear they might interfere with tall, dark and handsome over there."

"Take them anyway", Loki said, surprising them all. "Anything that could help."

* * *

 

The cell was damp and dark. A small board was attached to the wall with a thin mattress on top. No blanket. Thor had taken off his mantle and wrapped Rashel in it, fearing the cold might harm him. Given that he was half Jotun maybe that was a silly notion but he was not about to take any chances. Loki would kill him if his son came to any harm while in his care. Funny how life work, only a few hours ago he couldn't care less about the boy. Or so he had thought at least. Thor couldn't forget his baby brother's face when he begged the Thunderer to protect his child. Terror and grief. Wanting to reach out and being unable to.

If Amora and Lorelei found out the boy's true parents his life would be in danger as either women held a grudge towards Loki. The safest option was to pass Rashel off as his own son. Unfortunately he barely knew his nephew and Rashel didn't know him at all since they never had interacted. Thor knew that to be his own fault, his brother had tried. Even after all the cruel things the older had told the younger. Regrets would have to wait though. For now he had to make certain he could place his nephew back safely in Loki's arms. If it was the last thing he would do.

Lorelei appeared on the other side of the barred cell door, looking annoyed. The reason was obviously the wailing baby. "Shut him up", she ordered.

"He is hungry and cold in an unknown place. Of course he is crying", Thor growled even as he tried to sooth the boy. It didn't really work. Unimpressed the witch summoned a bottle of milk and threw it into the cell. Unlike Amora, her sister had never been interested in him specifically. 

"You really have an obsession with your brother", the witch said, "to choose a woman who looks just like him to have your baby. If I didn't know better I'd say you bred your own brother."

"I would never do that!"

"It's not like you even could if you wanted." She left and he picked up the bottle. Thanking the Norns that they apparently were oblivious to Jotun biology. He tested the milk himself first, he wasn't that foolish. When it tasted normal and he didn't feel anything he gave the bottle to his nephew who took it happily. Once Rashel had eaten he burped loudly and subsequently soiled his diaper. Sighing Thor wondered what he was to do about this. Lorelei was the one who threw in some basic supplies for the baby. Including a blanket. 

"Don't think I care about the brat", she warned. He didn't complain. After a bit of trial an error he successfully changed diapers and maliciously dumped the soiled one outside the cell door. Now, stomach full and nappy clean Rashel actually fell asleep. After Thor had sang his mother's old lullabies very off key. Maybe Loki had sang the same ones because that did the trick. Even so, even the Thunderer knew the boy was missing  _his_ mother.

"Don't worry, little one", he murmured. "I will protect you and make certain you can return to your Mama. Loki is undoubtedly looking for both of us and he is a force to be reckoned with. I really owe him an apology. Or rather, thousands of them. I'm sorry brother... I really am and nothing can make it up to you. I love Loki and I'm sorry. So, so sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

Two days was far too long but that's how much it had taken to locate both Thor and Rashel. Thankfully it seemed they were both in the same place. While his son was the top priority Thor was still his brother. The plan was solid. With his shield Rogers broke down the door and Stark threw in the energy dampers the moment the women came running. Staying back the rest rushed in when the dampers caused Amora's and Lorelei's magic to go haywire. Then in the seconds between switching the devices off Loki bound their powers. All in all it didn't take more than twenty minutes. Volstagg and Sif volunteered to take them back to Asgard. Truly, it was finding the women that had cost the most time.

"I could get used to this", Stark quipped. "Defeating the villains quickly with no damage or injury."

"We still need to find Thor and the baby", agent Romanoff said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, I can feel their energy. The lock to the cell is crude. I should be able to open it from here." Loki closed his eyes and felt the metal give, he also created a visible trail towards them. Carefully in case of traps they moved through the building until they heard footsteps. 

"Alright, come on out. We know you are there", Stark said. A moment later Thor walked into the dim light. All things considered he looked well if rather exhausted. In his arms were Rashel who, upon seeing his mother and father, began wailing loudly. Loki barely had time to react as his brother strode forward and placed the baby in his arms. Instinct brought his arms up to hold his child, relief flushed through his system. His baby was alright. Fandral had already wrapped them both in his embrace. Rashel calmed down fairly quickly once back with his parents.

"I'm sorry, Loki", the Thunderer said in a tired voice. "I tried keeping him warm and comfortable but I didn't have many options. They started to try to use him as leverage."

Was he hearing this correctly? An apology from  _Thor_. Without prompting and special circumstances? And in regards to his son nevertheless. 

"Maybe we should go back for now?" Barton suggested. "You know, to make sure they are okay?"

"Yes, we most make certain my nephew is well!" Loki stared at his brother. Had he hit his head? What was going on?

The trip back to New York was quiet. Even when the Trickster began breastfeeding no one said a thing. Especially not the one who usually did. What had the witches done to him? As it turned out, Rashel was well if a bit worse for wear. Banner assured the worried parents that he wouldn't have any lasting trauma. A bath, food and proper sleep would do. Thor on the other hand was exhausted and wound so tight he seemed on the verge of freaking out. 

"It seems like he didn't allow himself any rest in fear that Amora and Lorelei would do something to Rashel. He really did his best for your boy, Loki", Banner said.

"I'm aware. I will talk to him later. Both of them needs to rest first. Thank you for your help."

* * *

The silence felt oppressive. He had so many things he wanted to say but didn't know how. His brother was sitting patiently waiting for him to speak, watching the boy play. Rashel was doing well to his relief. Currently babbling to something that looked like a cat with Loki's helm on its head. The god of mischief was smiling softly at the sight. Every now and then the baby would turn to look at them. He recognised Thor after their imprisonment even if he hadn't understood why he was being kept from his parents. 

"Thank you", the words were spoken softly. His brother had begun talking again after the kidnapping but was still uncomfortable doing so.

"What for?"

"Protecting my son. I know you don't approve of him. Or me."

"Loki... I... I'm sorry. The way I've been acting is horrible. Childish and selfish. I thought I had grown but being humble is not the same as mature. I wish I could take back centuries of belittling you and making fun of you. Your boy is beautiful and you are clearly happy. Far happier than I've seen you before. Yet, I ignored that. Just like I ignored your sufferings. Your torture. Nothing I could possibly do could make it up to you."

"Well, again, protecting my son goes a long way."

"It is not enough. I've hurt you, Fandral, Sif and even Hogun with my behaviour. No wonder Father removed me from the order of succession."

"Wait. He did what?"

"You didn't know? He declared me unworthy of Mjolnir and removed me from the order of succession. If Father dies or otherwise becomes incapacitated you will become king."

"Because that worked so well the last time... I don't want to become king, Thor. I never have. My only wish was to be accepted. What do you have to do to become worthy again?"

"You have to deem me such."

"Me? Not Father?"

"Father told me I have to earn your honest forgiveness in order to lift Mjolnir."

"That will be difficult..."

"I'm aware, Loki and until now I wasn't interested in trying. Please. I want to make amends, be brothers again. What can I do?"

"Oh Thor, we never stopped being brothers. I just want you to care and to listen."

"Then..."

"Then you can begin with asking me the question you should have asked when you hauled me back to Asgard. The one you never bothered asking."

They were quiet again for a while, watching Rashel pull himself along the soft carpet. Again Loki just waited. This time he wouldn't give Thor an opening and both knew it.

"Can you tell me? About what happened after you fell from the Bifrost?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then, would you please tell me? Everything?"

"I don't remember everything but what I do remember I can tell you."

* * *

 

They stood on the roof, intending to say their farewells. Fandral looked out over the large city. Compared to Asgard it was busy, dirty and overpopulated. If you kept your head down you could disappear in the throng. Maybe to literally. Beside him stood Hogun.

"You will go to Vanaheim?"

"It's my home. I've been gone long. I need time to... think. My confidence has..."

They knew what he was talking about. The grim warrior felt violated. Had he known what sentiments Thor held he would never have allowed himself to be bedded. It was a humiliation and it didn't matter if the Thunderer had meant for one or not.

"In Vanaheim we never had issues of this kind. And no one ever spoke of such to me on Asgard. I feel foolish."

"Don't blame yourself. I was just more aware due to my own circumstances."

"You and prince Loki had been lovers for a long time before marrying. It is quite baffling."

"I've had my own share of mistakes. In the beginning I didn't understand that Loki wanted us to be exclusive, to be the only one. So, I accidentally hurt him on more than one occasion and I regret it. And when I went to Midgard for Thor instead of helping him be king. I betrayed him. Learning that he had fallen from the Bifrost? It broke me. That he took me back, that was all I could ask for."

"He loves you. You are lucky. We will see each other again, Fandral the Dashing."

"That we will, Hogun the Grim."

 


	16. Chapter 16

He wanted to help Thor, he really did. When he noticed that the other Avengers was avoiding his brother he asked them not to. Loki knew all too well how easily resentment  could grow when isolated. It wasn't pleasant. So he urged them to talk to the god of thunder, explain their viewpoints and help him understand where they were coming from. When they hesitated he reminded them that both the brothers were relatively young. Of age but young. To make things easier, Loki decided to bridge that gap himself.

"Thor?" His brother raised his head in surprise. That hurt, knowing fully well how someone got to that point. "Would you mind babysitting Rashel for a few hours? To give me and Fandral some time alone?" You would have thought he had offered the sun and the moon from the face Thor made. He looked overwhelmed and smiled happily. 

"I would be honoured, Loki", he said with tears in his eyes. The Trickster nodded and turned to the babe in his arms.

"Be well my love, your uncle Thor will look after you for a while. Mama and Papa loves you", he kissed a plump cheek and placed Rashel on his uncle's lap. "And don't cause to much trouble."

"Shouldn't you tell him to cause no trouble?"

"He's barely six months old. Besides, he is  _my_ son. I would be surprised if he didn't do any mischief."

"Good point."

"Ask Jarvis to call us if you need to. There is some baby food in the refrigerator if he gets hungry."

Confident in his decision he returned to his own floor and his waiting husband. Fandral stood when he came in. "How did it go?"

"Like I offered him the rarest treasure."

"Good, Rashel is our rarest treasure", the blonde warrior pulled him close and kiss him. "I'm glad to hear your voice again. I know you struggle with it still."

Using their proximity Loki placed his arms on his husband's shoulder, kissing him. Pointedly. He got the point. Only a few minutes later they tumbled onto the bed, naked. They had done some fun things and explored the possibilities but the Trickster just wanted his Dashing inside. That wonderful sensation and pleasure intermingling. And he made it very clear. Honestly, he didn't care about the logistics. If he became pregnant again so be it. Fandral seemed to be a bit more careful as he waited until Loki was riled up, using some nice oil and then pushed inside. Oh, he had missed this. Moaning and groaning loudly he urged his husband to go faster, rougher and it was glorious. 

Quite a while later they were both panting hard. The blonde had basically collapsed on top of the Trickster, attempting to kiss his neck but being to tired.

"You are out of shape, love", Loki said with amusement. "Maybe we should spar next time, not make love."

"I vote for both", came the muffled response and his husband moved to the side. "I imagine it would be rather enticing."

"Hmm... if you think that you underestimate me. I have kept in shape and if you are distracted you will lose."

"I'm always distracted by you. You are the love of my life."

"I like hearing you say nice things about me."

"I know, and I like saying them."

* * *

 

You couldn't very well argue with Loki about the consequences of being isolated. He was far too familiar with it. So Tony decided to give it a shot. After all, Steve grew up in a time when being gay could get you killed and no one would be convicted. And if you didn't get killed you could end up in jail, then get killed. Besides, being kidnapped and become responsible for the well-being of a baby seemed to have had quite an impact on the big guy. Which was why he was invited to the workshop. Thor stepped through cautiously as if expecting to get thrown out immediately. Yikes. Loki was right, they couldn't keep treating the guy like crap.

"Hey Thunder Boy! Come on in."

"Thank you, Stark. How can I help you?"

"I'm working on isolators that can handle and redirect that lightning of yours. That way you maybe you won't fry your com's."

"Ahh, and you can't test them without me."

"Precisely. Although I was also hoping to speak with you."

"About?"

"Me and Steve."

Thor looked very, very uncomfortable. "Stark... I... I don't know if I can... properly say... how sorry I am."

Huh! Did not see that one coming. This called for a team meeting. Said and done everyone was gathered in the large living room. 

"Okay, I really understand how Thor became a homophobe when the rest of the gang seems fine with it. It doesn't makes sense." There only three who could explain but the two brothers seemed disinclined. 

"It is probably due to the culture among the elite warriors", Fandral said. "As a prince he wouldn't have interacted as much with the lower soldiers. It could have been overlooked how far their influence went."

"What so special about those fancy warriors?"

"They usually have served Asgard for a very long time and earned privileges as a result", Loki said softly. "They never approved of me."

"Sif is still struggling to prove to them that she is as good as any man. They don't have the most refined view of women. Including their wives." The blonde warrior was bouncing Rashel on his knees. "They get annoyed when their wives are pregnant and are disgusted by them breastfeeding. Anyone not living up to their ideals are considered unworthy and unmanly. Being bedded by another man is just the most obvious example and the easiest overlooked. Asgard is quite rigid even outside that particular circle."

"I..." Thor said hesitantly. "I've come to realise that I have acted in a manner that is hurtful and unjust. My past actions can't change. Only my current ones and I want to. I want to change, do better."

"You know", Steve mused. "The best thing you could do to make up for your past is to make a positive change for others. These warrior guys are still spewing their poison and treating other poorly. If you start undermining them and their opinions you open the path for Asgard to change."

"Steve has a point", Natasha agreed. "Especially since you are in a position of power. Others probably mold their behaviour after you and if you change it they will follow suit."

"I will keep you advice in mind", the big guy said and after they ended the meeting he approached Tony. "Stark, I want to thank you for giving me a chance. I fear this won't be easy..."

"Getting rid of hundreds of years of indoctrination? It will take time. But try to imagine this, you are a normal guy with average physique and you meet this hunk of a guy that is bigger and stronger than you. Then imagine that you two decide to bang, what do you think goes through one's mind when allowing that huge guy to tower over them. Leaving you open, vulnerable and you still lets him get a measure of control. You are even more vulnerable once things get down to business. Allowing another person to enter your body takes courage and it can be scary. I've had a few scary encounters myself with people who tried to do stuff I didn't want. Heck, one time it nearly turned to rape and I had nightmares for weeks after."

"I think I understand... a man acting like such..."

"Except it wasn't a man, it was a woman. She tried to drug me and make me have sex with her. Rhodey was the one who saved me when he realised what was going on. And that was not even the only time someone hurt me, or tried to hurt, while I was helpless. Just the only time sex was involved."

With that he walked out. The incident with the woman happened back in college but the scar on his chest reminded him constantly of all the  _other_ times he had been at someone else's mercy. All the times he was almost killed.


	17. Chapter 17

At the moment he couldn't return to Asgard, he knew he wouldn't be allowed. Therefore he decided to learn more. With the resourcefulness of the internet Thor learnt that homosexuality had always been a part of human history but the view had varied over time and inbetween cultures. It was rather harrowing to discover that some Midgardian countries actually deemed the act of sleeping with another man worthy of execution or imprisonment for life. And it didn't matter what role you took. On the other hand, some countries had legalised same-sex marriage even if it was fairly recent. Only a few decades ago the very same countries had laws banning homosexuality and would arrest anyone who waa discovered. He was also horrified to learn that all across this little planet women's sexuality was either dismissed, ignored or shamed. Even in the country of America and there were still laws making life difficult for those who didn't fit the norm. One thing stood out to him though.

"Why does your fair land allow the marriage of young girls to older men?" he demanded of Stark who just looked at him like he was crazy.

"We don't..."

"It says here. Only a couple of your independent democracies..."

"You mean states?"

"Couple of your states has a lower limit for marriage. With a parents or a judges permission girls who are not of age can be married to an older man."

"Wait, what? Hand me that!" The engineer snatched the tablet and read the article, blanching. "What the fuck?! Shit, shit!"

"What's with the litany?" Rogers said entering from the kitchen.

"You need to see this, Steve. It's effing messed up." The captain took it, read the story and nearly dropped the tablet. "Yeah. So much for criticising other countries when freaking America doesn't forbid child marriages."

**[Note from the author: I wish I made this up but this is actually true. Between 2007 and 2015 over 100 000 minors were married in the USA. The majority of them girls who were married to older men.]**

"How can this be allowed?"

"Religious freedom, apparently. That's not all, since they are minors they can't file for divorce either. This is so bad it is just sick. I bet people are happily unaware of this crap."

"Religious freedom? This has nothing to do with religion!"

"I know, right? This is just sick. Freaking sick. Jarvis, call my lawyer and call Pepper. We are going to start a campaign against child marriages in the US. This is unacceptable."

Thor managed to ease the tablet from the captain's grip and continued his research. He fully supported Stark in ending such abuse of children. None of the other Realms saw it fitting to make a child marry. His goal, however, was to help people like his brother. And there were no reason the Avengers couldn't get involved with both. What was it that Loki had said that time on Niflheim? The right person in the right place with the right job. Stark and Rogers could with the other Avengers advocate for banning the marriage of children in a way that he couldn't. People believed him archaic, he knew that. He could advocate for people not fitting into a norm, he didn't fit in among the humans and his brother had always defied being defined by others. The first step though, was finding Loki's Midgardian counterparts. To learn what he could do for them.

* * *

 

Loki tried to stifle the loud, dirty and hungry moan that slipped out of his mouth as he let the hard member slide home. His whole body shivered as he received Fandral exactly where he wanted him. From his husband's reaction he failed to hide even a smudge of his pleasure. They tipped over, making the Trickster land on his back and the blonde on top. Lips pressed together. 

"You drive me crazy", the Dashing said in a strained voice. "I love you so so much."

"I can tell. AH! So good my love, so good." Of course he knew the effects of his words. He  _was_ the Silvertongue. "Oh sweet golden apples, yes! More my love, more."

"Loki..." those wonderful lips pressed down on his, tongue demanding entrance and he happily opened his mouth while attacking in turn. Time became irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was wringing as much pleasure from the other as possible. Loki cried out when that whole body climax took hold of his body, sending him into a white haze in a way that didn't happen otherwise. Good way of making Jotun mate nature, make mating for a baby more pleasurable than anything else.

"I love you, Fandral", he said when his mind returned from the white. Body still tingling. He got something unintelligible in return as his husband was clearly trying to recover as well. When his tongue didn't work the blonde held him tightly instead. Loki was honest with himself. He did want another baby and he knew Fandral wasn't a fool. Oh, they enjoyed this very much but was also well aware the potential outcome.

* * *

 

Colours. Loud shouting. People everywhere. Flags. So many flags. Thor had never seen anything like it. There were so many humans of all colours and sizes. Walking along the road proudly, heads held high and defiant. And he was right there among them. New York Pride. Men and women and those inbetween showing that they existed and deserved to be seen. Alongside the street more people were gathered. Watching. Some with very obvious disapproval. In their shouting he could hear himself and understood just how hateful he had seemed. A bit further up he noticed a group of burly men harassing two thin men. They reminded him of Loki when the warriors had tried to intimidate the Trickster. His brother could handle himself most of time but those two seemed on the verge of receiving a beating. 

"Hi there friends", he said and stepped into the group. The burly men didn't seem to realise who he was but the other two did and they were terrified. "A wonderful day, isn't it."

"A wonderful day to teach some fairies their place", one man said, popping his knuckles.

"You won't find any fairies here I'm afraid. They belong in Alfheim. Sometimes during midsummer they can cross over but only in certain areas." Now the men looked at him.

"You are Thor, the Avenger."

"Aye."

"Please", one of the thin men pleaded, "don't hurt us."

"Of course not! I only fight vile villains like Doctor Doom and you are not him. Or his bots. Not enough metal on you." They chuckled nervously. "Have you ever heard of my brother? Loki?"

"Loki? The saviour of New York? Of course." Hiding his wince Thor sent a silent apology to his brother. He truly had done him wrong. 

"My brother is a very intelligent person. He's actually living here on your Realm at the moment together with his husband. They have the most adorable little boy together."

"Your brother is gay?!"

"I doubt he would use that word, he is not one of labels. But he is married to a man yes. One of my oldest friends actually, a good man and strong warrior."

"Wait, you are approving of these abominations?" One of the burly men growled and it hurt to know he had been like this. "It's disgusting."

"Oh? What is disgusting? Being bedded by a man or bedding one yourself?"

"Both of course! It is unnatural! How can you find this acceptable?"

"Asgard doesn't really have the same definitions as you humans do. I have bedded my share of men", and acted shameful by shaming them, "and it is quite enjoyable. Now, please move along. Wouldn't want to end in a scuffle with me, right?" They did leave, the two thin men was looking at him with calculating expressions. That really reminded him of Loki. Maybe he had underestimated people more than he thought. 

"You have slept with men?" One of them asked, his hair a violent pink. The other had bright green hair. Probably coloured for the parade.

"Aye. I've only bedded them though."

"As in being the top?" green hair said suddenly very close. 

"I suppose that's the word..." now pink hair stood very close on his other side.

"Maybe we could find some nice place and you could show us!"

"Both of you?!"

"Sure, a threesome is pretty fun you know."

"I bet you can't catch any Earthly diseases."

"I have no diseases... from anywhere."

"Oh, that's amazing."

Now they were practically glued to him. They were not as tall as him and while they were thin he realised they still had muscle on them. Their faces, once you saw past the hair, were becoming. Deciding that his decision to do better didn't have to mean being celibate he smiled brightly.

"Ever been inside Avengers Tower?"

* * *

 

Tony blinked. Twice.

"Jarvis? Why are there two go-go dancers in my Tower?"

"I believe they are Mr. Odinson's company from last night, sir."

" _Thor's_ companions? What did they do?" The two men with colourful hair had by now noticed him and looked decidedly excited. 

"OMG! That's Tony Stark!" Pink said. "This is just so amazing!"

"Do you think we get to see other Avengers as well?" Green said.

"You were with Thor last night?"

"Oh yes! It was great. Have you seen him? Sooo big." Pink said dreamy. 

"Eh... I'm his teammate and yeah, his the big guy."

Did they... giggle? Oh man, they were giggling. Why were they giggling?

"We mean his hammer", Green giggled. "The one between his legs."

Between his... gah! That wasn't something he wanted to think about. Quickly he thought of Steve instead. Much better. Handsome, gorgeous Steve who loved him so dearly. Who kissed him casually in front of the go-go dancers...

"Holy screwdriver!" he sputtered. "You surprised me."

"Holy screwdriver? That's a new one."

"Shut up, we got guests", Tony gestured to the cheerleaders. "Pink and Green got dirty with Mister Thunder pants last night."

Blushing furiously Steve looked over his shoulders and waved sheepishly. The go-go dancers had shocked expressions and seemed at loss for words.

"I got a good idea", the engineer said. "Why don't you go back to Thor for some fun? That godly stamina has to be good for something, right? I bet there is stuff  _you_ can teach  _him._ " He didn't need to tell them twice, they scurried off and he grinned widely. 

"You are so bad", Steve chuckled and kissed him again, lingering this time.

"You know you love it. Besides, they can probably devour our thundering friend beyond his wildest dreams."

"Maybe. And it is  _you_ I love. I wish I could marry you and be with you for the rest of my life."

"Well you can marry me but you better come up with some neat proposal first. Just bending a knee won't catch me, you know." It was a good thing no one else entered the kitchen. The floor got used for something very different than walking or standing on. Tony may or may not have made some very embarrassing sounds. And definitely not begged in the whiniest voice. But he did need some assistance with walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the chapter, child marriages are legal in the United States. Only a handful of states has an age limit. A frighteningly large amount of girls are married of to their rapist after they become pregnant. Look up the organisation Unchained at last to learn more and if you are an American citizen, please put preassure on your legislators to ban child marriages completely.


	18. Chapter 18

He had learnt a lot from the go-go dancers as Stark called them. Since he couldn't do anything about his height or his size, he opted for a different approach. Always before he had been the one in charge. Being the aggressor. Therefore he decided to let the two mortals take the lead. They completely lacked the shame and shyness men on Asgard often displayed when being bedded. In fact, the two of them completely defied the idea of being bedded. This were not careful young men afraid of being discovered, this were young men who knew exactly what they wanted. And they went for it. Any other man wouldn't have been able to keep up but godly stamina had its perks. When they eventually decided that it had been enough, he was more satisfied than he had been in centuries. Again, he was forced to realise how poorly he had acted in the past. How he should have reassured and encouraged his bed partners, not reinforcing their shame. He also realised he had been quite celibate during his time on Midgard. 

With some casual questions to Stark he learnt of some good places. The engineer seemed confused by the line of questions but was distracted with other things. Thor found the club, a high end place that encouraged all types of people to be themselves. And since he was not in a relationship, there were no need to hold back. Interestingly he seemed to draw a certain type of humans, both men and women. The self-confident ones who all wasn't afraid to demand what they wanted.

"It is not that surprising, Thor", Loki told him. "On Asgard you are a prince, someone with power and authority. Rather than people choosing you, you choose them. Here, you are an Avenger. A hero. People will assume you can have whoever you want. As such, only those who are confident will dare to approach you, believing they will get what they seek."

With that in mind, the Thunderer kept a closer look at those who started flirting with him and those that looked like they wanted to but lacked the confidence. Once he got them in bed however, all of them would be quite vocal about what they wanted. All in all, he was having fun and was learning a whole lot about humility. One of his bed partners tied him up with a thin string. When he pointed out that he could break the string with ease she laughed.

"The point is not the restraints but the surrender of control. You can break the string, yes, but can you handle being at someone else's mercy? By choice? Breaking the string is the equivalent of a safeword." She placed a piece of cloth between his teeth and tied it behind his head. "It means you need or want me to stop."

It had been an unusual experience and even though he was completely safe he felt strangely vulnerable. Exposed. Perhaps... like people had felt like sleeping with him. Especially the men.

"I never would have believed Thor to be a bigger playboy than me", Stark said to Loki. "Have your brother always been like this?"

"No, he used to be worse. Now he at least limits himself to once a week. Not nearly every day."

"Every day?!"

"Unless he was out hunting or fighting. He calmed down shortly after becoming of age as Father started scrutinise him more."

"Yikes. Not so wholesome, huh."

"No, not really."

"You never followed suit?"

"If you mean having sex daily I did, in a way. However, Fandral has been my only lover and bed partner."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Tony. Seriously."

Thor didn't pay them any mind but he started to bring fewer of his eager partners to the Tower. Out of respect for his friends. 

* * *

 

Did he have a thing for seeing Loki pregnant? Even though the bump was still very small Fandral was worshipping it. A lot. Inside were his baby, protected by his beautiful husband and growing each day. He showed his appreciation eagerly. 

"Hngn... calm down, love. Ah..." the dark prince moaned as the blonde took his member into his mouth. Licking, sucking, nibbling, swallowing. All to hear those lovely moans. Occasionally licking his way up to the bump and pepper it with kisses before diving down again. If he could Fandral would have spent hours doing this. But since they had a toddler as well, things had to be wrapped up.

"You are the most amazing person I know", he said while thrusting hard. "I love you." Loki smiled and urged him on even more. Apparently he felt really good when the sex was rough, hard and urgent. Oh yes. And how could his husband deny him when he also felt really good.

"I love you with all my heart", the Trickster hummed in his ear. "My Dashing lover and husband. Lay all your kisses on me."

* * *

 

He wanted to fire his PR staff. They tried to convince him that going public about being in a relationship with Captain America was a stupid idea. Some had expressed views that had them out of the door quicker than quick. Besides, it was Tony Stark who was in a relationship with Steve Rogers. They just happened to also be Iron Man and Captain America. Then Pepper was trying to stop him, warning that the stocks would likely plummet. Never mind that Steve had put together a fantastic proposal that spoke to the engineer and that they were engaged, intending to get married. No way he was going to hide his own wedding. Nah ah. No way. 

"You know what, Pepper? This is my life, not Stark Industries. I'm not going to hide or pretend to be single while planning my own freaking wedding."

"Do you hear yourself, Tony? Do you know how many rely on SI for their employment? Is you more important than them?"

" _Steve_ is more important than anyone! You walked away Pep, you refused to accept all of me.  _Steve_ stayed. He has been there all this time and has decided he wants to commit to me. Guess what, I want to commit to him. My happiness, his happiness, can't be traded away."

"Tony!"

"No! Find a good way of announcing our upcoming wedding or I will do it myself. Probably in a way that would give you an anyerism."

Slamming the door he stormed off and accidentally walked right into a muscled wall. He drew in the familiar scent and snaked his arms around the broad back. 

"Hello to you too", Steve chuckled. "You okay?"

"No", he spoke, voice muffled by the blue T-shirt. "Everyone is working against me. I refuse to hide you! And they don't get it."

Warm arms wrapped around him, soft lips kissed his hair. "We still have time you know."

"Do we? We go up against super villains on a regular basis and we get hurt. Last time you were not allowed into my hospital room. Despite everyone knowing who you are and all the others vouching for you, they still said no. Our lives are dangerous, Steve."

"I know... it was scary, not being able to see you. Not knowing if you would be alright. During a fight I can make myself think of you as only Iron Man, a teammate, but everytime you get hurt it breaks my heart."

"I will try to avoid it in the future..."

"I'm not blaming you, Tony. You are right, being an Avenger is dangerous. Wearing a suit of armour don't make you immortal." The arms around him tightened almost painfully but he didn't comment.

"I want people to know, Steve, that we are together. That we have each other and that they be freaking prepared to face their doom should they hurt you."

"You mean should they hurt either of us? Because I won't sit idly if anyone threatens you."

"Yeah. That."

"Hey, look at me", two strong hands took a gentle hold of his face. Those gorgeous blue eyes looked into his. "You are Tony freaking Stark. If anyone can figure something out it's you."

"You charmer", Tony tip-toed and kissed the blonde. Then he actually got an idea. Hmm... he seemed to get most ideas when kissing Steve. He needed to investigate that later. "I think we need to have a chat with Loki."

"With Loki?"

"The guy has centuries of experience in political and public manipulation. He might have some suggestions."

He did. The god of mischief was reading when they interrupted him, getting an annoyed look but he listened to their problem. After asking a few questions he seemed to have found a solution. 

"You need to turn the public opinion in your favour by making the public think that they are pressuring you."

"Say what again?"

"Instead of displaying your relationship and weather the storm, make the storm work in your favour."

"Still not following."

Loki rolled his eyes and muttered about dimwitted mortals. "People are more likely to accept something they believe they have created. Make the humans start to see you two as a potentially good match."

"But we are already a good match. We are engaged!" Steve protested.

"They don't know that and you can use that to your advantage, captain. If they think they are the reason you two fell in love..."

"...they are more likely to support our relationship", Tony finished. "We need them to ship us. It means rooting for two people to be a couple, basically."

"Quite so. Create the illusion that only by their influence did you discover love between the two of you. It doesn't matter if it is true or not. If they years from now would learn differently they no longer will have reason to oppose."

"So how do we create this illusion?"

"Give them something to see, to build upon. Tell them a story, as to speak. Casual touches, working together, easy banter and casually handing something the other like. You attend public functions, yes? Those are the perfect opportunity to create the story. The rest of us can help by making seemingly innocent comments about your behaviour. Like it is just jokes and banter."

"That could actually work! It could also help sway the board of directors in SI if they think it is a good thing for the company."

"You are already friends, so that's not an issue. In fact, it will make things easier. Save time. There is one rule you have to obey though. No kissing in public, no intimate gestures. Nothing that could give away that you are already a couple."

"No worries, we have done that for a while already", Tony had been studying the Trickster since he didn't look quite the same as before but he couldn't pinpoint it. "Loki, have you gotten fat?"

" _Tony_ ", Steve said with some horror but Loki was just smiling amused and touched his stomach.

"I'm growing a baby in my body, Stark. It needs the space", he said. Smirking at their shocked expressions. "Really? You assumed I had become fat? Have fun with that."

"You are going to give birth?"

"That's usually the progress, yes, but I'm months away still. Let's see what comes first. My baby or your wedding."


	19. Chapter 19

Loki was... big. His stomach looked almost impossibly swollen and he waddled when he walked. Stark made many jokes about him being a duck or penguin. Apparently he had at least another months to go before giving birth. Watching his brother like this humbled far more than any of his bed partners had managed. It made him truly see. See his brother. And Thor grieved for all lost time, all the hurt he had caused his brother. Swallowing and cautiously approaching the Thunderer knelt in front of the Trickster. 

"I'm already married, Thor", the dark prince said calmly.

"Loki, may I touch you?"

"Touch me?"

"This.." he hovered his hands over the mound. "May I touch?" His brother looked surprised and then pleased. Gently he took Thor's hand, placing it on his abdomen. It was warm to the touch and then he suddenly felt movements against his hand. First he startled, almost thinking Loki had played a trick on him. When he felt more movements he realised, it was the baby. His nephew. Once Rashel had been sleeping within just like that. Protected and loved long before seeing the light of the world. This child would also be loved, was already loved, and its parents would be willing to sacrifice everything. Honour, pride and reputation. Even their own lives if it would protect their children. Thor realised that Odin, his own father has never managed to sacrifice his pride for his sons. Many of the warriors he had spent time with cared more for their reputation than the wellbeing of their families. Compared to them he felt Loki and Fandral had more honour, more pride and were far better people. They understood what was important. 

"You don't have to cry, Thor", his brother petted his head gently. "All is well." He was crying. Since when?

"All is not well. I've mistreated you. I and many others. All this love, it has always been a part of you and I didn't see it. Didn't understand how strong it made you and how vulnerable. You are bringing new life to the world, Loki. An innocent life with only love to sustain it. And you give. I'm glad that Fandral was able to see all the love you had to give and was willing to give to all his love in return."

Now it was the god of mischief who was crying. He looked shocked and couldn't form words. "You are my baby brother and I should have trusted you. I should have been willing to listen. I should have cared for you when you were hurt. And I never ever should have raised my hand to strike you. Weapon or no weapon. I know there are many to whom I need to make amends. Hogun amongst them. But it is to you more than anyone I want to make amends."

"You sentimental fool", Loki said fondly. "Thor, I watched you falling into despair and the reality of being utterly lonely. I never wanted that for you. I have been angry at you many times but you protected my son. You could have been able to fight back if not for that. Probably escape sooner to. But you choose to keep him safe instead. That means more to me than any apology or attempt at making amends."

"Then I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to protect your children. From anything that might cause them harm."

"Don't over do it. Protection is one thing, over-protection another." Thor met his brother's eyes. They were filled with soft, gentle love. Brotherly but strong. The same eyes he had often seen in their childhood. "Oh, Thor. You don't need a hammer to determine your worth. Only you can do that. You need to be worthy in front of yourself. Trust me, it's difficult but it is also the only way to find confidence and peace."

"My wise little brother. You're giving our father a run for his money."

"He is doing better and he cares for us both. I myself was blind to it before Rashel. He has lived a much harsher life than the one he created for us. I'm willing to forgive him."

His wise baby brother indeed. Never again would he allow anyone to ridicule him. Thor placed his ear against the swell of Loki's body, imagining he could hear the steady heartbeat of the baby. And he prayed for it to be born safe and healthy. To be safely delivered into his brother's loving arms.

* * *

 

Fan-girls were scary but certainly useful. Loki's idea had worked wonderfully. It didn't take long for social media to blow up. Pictures, theories, fanart, fanfiction and huge discussions about their compatibility. Then it crossed over into the mainstream media where it really caused an explosion. The ones shipping them were winning. Which meant they were winning as well. Slowly their ability to touch each other publicly had increased. Now people talked more about  _when_ they would get together rather than  _if_. It was kind of funny since they were already engaged.

"Next time you win a big fight, kiss him", Loki had told Steve who had blushed. "The more spontaneous it looks the better." As it happened Tony nearly got decapitated during their next encounter with Doctor Doom. To say he felt rather shaken by that was an understatement. The moment they had Doom on the run Steve actually threw his shield to the side in favour of reaching him sooner. He already had stepped out of the ruined suit, sitting on a piece of rubble, trying to stop his trembling. Slamming his knees to the ground in front of the engineer the soldier pressed a kiss to his lips. Those warm hands on his cheeks shook slightly. 

"I have never been so afraid in my whole life", he said. "Not even going into the ice made me that scared. I thought I was going to lose you." At that point both had forgotten Loki's instructions, not that they mattered all things considered but it worked in their favour nonetheless. Both were trembling and silently crying as they held on to each other. To absorbed by the relief they didn't notice the cameras and journalists swarming nearby, having captured the desperate kiss.

"Steve", Tony mumbled, feeling the fear finally hitting him. Making it hard to breathe. He nearly died! "Steve..."

"I got you, Tony. I got you."

"Oh shit oh shit, he nearly got me. He actually nearly got me. And I survived an alien invasion. Fuck. Fuck. Steve. Steve."

"I'm here, I'm here. We are both here."

He was bawling. Like a child. And that to good for this world held him in those strong arms, rocking him. It was impossible to stop. The trip back to the Tower was a haze, he didn't really remember it. Only once he was sitting on the sofa with a glass of water, no alcohol professor Hulk had said, did he calm down. For once he was glad that the others had decided to stick around rather than being left alone. He needed the reminder that he was alive. More than that, he appreciated that none of them mentioned what had happened. They talked about other things. Loki for one was explaining to Bruce how his body would behave when he woulf give birth.

"There is a seam between my stomach muscles, when the baby is ready to come the muscles first starts to stretch to the sides."

"Sounds painful."

"It is but the first real sign the baby is coming is blood along the seam."

"I thought you didn't bleed..."

"The blood comes from my skin tearing, the small capillaries under the first layer of skin. After that there is a membrane that separates my womb from the my abdominal cavity. Most of the liquid is re-absorbed by my body. Probably because it would freeze if I were on Jotunheim. Then the my stomach muscles starts to press and push. It is over pretty quickly all in all but it do hurts. Once the placenta is out everything closes up, going back to normal."

"You said the liquid is re-absorbed, at what stage?"

"Before the womb opens. The baby is covered with a layer of fat so it won't be as exposed to the cold air."

"This is so fascinating. And it's a natural adaptation as well. Marvellous."

Ah, science. Nothing calm you down quite as well as science. Even if the subject was alien reproduction. He didn't actually care about the details but it was solid and at least somewhat familiar.

"Tony!" And the peace was over.


	20. Chapter 20

Odin looked down at the young man, almost a boy still. Dressed in an oversized robe he had brown hair bleeding into a deep, dark red. The lad was accused of multiple accounts of theft. From the looks of things the guards had not been too kind to him.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Jarnsaxa, my king." The voice was extremely timid. Not too unusal in this situation. 

"Are you aware that you have been accused of theft and burglary? Of quite large amounts of money and precious goods?"

"My king, I swear. I have never stolen anything in my life. Even when it meant going hungry or not being paid for my work."

"Look at me when you are giving your oath." Why did the boy flinch? Slowly the lowered head were raised and Odin felt surprise, seeing the ruby red eyes. Pale skin, not unlike Loki's but weathered. Thin white lines that could have been mistaken for scars. "You are Jotun."

"Half-Jotun, my king. My father, he didn't know he was Jotun till I was born. I know nothing else of my heritage."

"You said you do work, what kind of work?"

"I'm a Rune mage, my king." That was even a bigger surprise. The only Rune mage he had known of was Loki and his son's Seidr was more formidable so he didn't use it very often. It was part of what made him a sorcerer rather than just a mage. If the boy were telling the truth about his magic it was unlikely he had resorted to theft. More likely it was his obvious heritage working against him.

"Show me your skills." Eyeing him with fear Jarnsaxa withdrew a piece of chalk from the sleave of his robe and began drawing symbols on the stones. Odin recognised them as a spell of lights, used to determine if someone could use Rune Magic or not. He remembered still how his youngest not much older than a toddler had seen the test being done. There were no need to draw the runes yourself and he had stumbled into test, curious no doubt, lightning all of the lights. From what he could see this boy had the proper forms down.

Finishing the line if symbols he placed his hands underneath them and as on command the lights flared, one colour at the time. Nothing advanced but something that required high skill nonetheless. It was obviously by now that this lad was a victim and it would be a waste to see such talent being underappreciated. But perhaps there was a way to handle this that would give tenfold in return.

"What do you know about Midgard?"

* * *

 

"Tony!" Pepper stormed in, red of rage. "The story is all over the news, are you happy now?"

"About not being decapitated? Absolutely."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about! You kissed Captain America!"

"Technically he kissed me. Also, near decapitation. Just so we are clear on the context."

"I told you! I told you it would be selfish to go public like this! Have you any idea what consequences this will have for the company? Do you care?"

"For fuck's sake. I WAS NEARLY DECAPITATED."

Everyone else had watched the heating argument and was initially content to leave them to it. However, Steve could see Tony start trembling. It had been close. Far to close. For both of them. Pepper seemed oblivious about the anxiety she was causing as she rambled. Standing the soldier went up the engineer and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I think that's enough", he said. "I kissed him out there because I had nearly lost him. There was not a single thought about publicity or making an announcement. All that went through my mind was how terrifying it had been to see him almost die. The kiss was to remind myself he was alive and how thankful I was."

"Time and place, Steve." She was growling. 

"The time and place was actually perfect, Lady Pepper", Loki said suddenly. "Or have you not been following the news for the last few months? The two of them are the hottest topic all around. Stony, Ironshield, Captain Iron, Stroger. That kiss? That was the cherry on top."

"What's with all the names?" Tony asked, trembling subsiding. They had their strongest ally with them now. 

"Your shipping names. Combinations of either your names or you monikers. As I said Pepper, the kiss came at the perfect time. The Avengers in battle, Tony Stark almost taking a deadly injury and no longer able to fight. The suit is malfunctioning as the blade starts to slice through the strong metal. Saved at the last moment by Thor. Then, when they finally managed to force the villain to run away Captain America throws down his shield. Becomes simply Steve Rogers who runs towards his fallen comrade. His biggest crush. The love of his life. The one he nearly lost and overwhelmed by emotions he kiss Tony Stark, Iron Man, for the first time. And they both admit that they love each other."

"But that's not true. That wasn't their first kiss or any of that. They have been together for a few years now!" the red-head protested. "What's up with that narrative anyway?"

"I have been known as the god of stories, I can recognise one when I see it. This is the story told by the common folks. Those who doesn't know the truth. Just you wait, they will have enormous support. In about a week they should be able to announce their wedding and have people cheer."

"You really think so?" Steve asked hopeful. "They will accept it?"

"Captain, they will live it. I do believe it is time I make my way to the infirmary."

"Why? You didn't get injured."

"Because I'm going into labour, Stark, and I think you would prefer me not giving birth in your living room."

"... let's get you there."

* * *

 

His baby boy was adorable. A teeny tiny botton nose, bluish eyes and a small patch of silky brown hair. He had been delivered by the ever resourceful Doctor Banner. While Fandral was by no means squeamish, Rashel had been distressed by Loki's cries. Thankfully it hadn't taken too long. The baby was now bathed and dressed in a tiny onesie with a little beanie to keep him warm.

"Have you decided on a name?" Stark asked.

"Yes, this is Björn", Fandral said proudly. "It means bear."

"As in the animal?"

Loki chuckled and peeled away his gaze from his newborn son. "Yes Stark, like the animal. It is a strong name."

"If you say so. I admit he's cute though."

"Mmm", the Trickster agreed looking at the babe again. "That you are my sweet. That you are."

"Babi", Rashel said. "Mama babi?"

"Yes, Rashel, it is Mama's baby", Fandral chuckled. "And Papa's and Rashel's. This is your brother. You will probably play and have fun as you grow, sometimes you will fight and sometimes you will each other's fiercest defenders."

Smiling at his family the dark prince noticed Thor standing hesitantly in the doorway. His face filled with longing. He had started to truly change for the better. Had become willing to. "May... I join you?"

"Of course, brother. Come see your newest nephew." For a man that big he could move quietly and that concerned face melted into the goofiest grin. "Meet Björn."

"He looks strong and healthy, brother. Congratulations to you, and to you Fandral."

This took the blonde warrior by surprise but he then nodded in thanks. The Thunderer would get to hold the baby later. For now, Loki intended to hold on to him or giving the opportunity to his husband. Separating his hospital robe he presented his now swollen breast to Björn who after a moment or two latched on. Again Thor surprised them. Instead of showing disgust or voice criticism he still had that goofy grin.

"Ah, nephew. You will need to much so you grow strong. Maybe you will even become a powerful sorcerer like you Mama", he said and casually picked up Rashel so he could watch. Ever since Loki had started making his brother his babysitter the two had become fairly close.

"Unca, Rash do at o?"

"Aye, Little one. Your Mama used to feed you just like this and see how strong you have become." The boy shrieked with giggles as the big goof tickled him.

"If you are going to rough-house take it outside", the god of mischief said sternly. "Otherwise you might interrupt the feeding and he needs his first feed."

"Of course, my apologies brother."

"Thank you, Thor", Fandral said. "For doing better."

"Nay, it is my thanks that you have forgiven me my many transgressions. I will keep striving to be better."

And wasn't that what family was all about?

* * *

 

Jarnsaxa was terrified. He had never left Asgard, or even the city, in his whole life and now he was being sent to Midgard? By order of the All-Father. To study under the tutelage of prince Loki and to serve prince Thor in his mission to protect the mortal realm. Why?! Sure, to study under the dark prince would be wonderful since the man was such a strong and skilled sorcerer. But he was a full-blooded Jotun, how would he view this half-blood monstrosity that was Jarnsaxa. Not to mention the golden prince. According to rumours Thor was big, strong and reeked of manliness. But he was also known to be reckless, careless and sometimes accidentally cruel.

What terrified the young man the most, however, were the mortals themselves. Why oh why had it come to this. He had no time to think though. Lord Heimdall seemed to grow impatient with him and practically pushed him to the Bifrost before opening it and sending him through.

Norns have mercy!


	21. Chapter 21

It was a good thing that Stark had reinforced the balcony Thor thought as the Bifrost slammed into it. Assuming it was his parents, there to visit their latest grandson, he headed out to greet them. The one waiting for him however were a young man kneeling on the concrete, swallowed by a large robe. He was presenting a scroll. Taking it the Thunderer opened it, perplexed. That feeling intensified when he read the content. Why would Odin send a stranger to them while requesting Loki to teach him and Thor to look after him. While acting as if the lad were serving him.

"What's your name?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Jarnsaxa, my prince." Feeling awkward the Thunderer pulled Jarnsaxa to his feet. Big eyes locked with his own. The god of thunder was taken aback. It was like someone had taken a couple of rubies and shaped them into irises. Multiple shades of red, creating a sense of depth. He barely noticed the thin lines decorating the exposed skin. Thor had never seen his brother's Jotun form but he could recognise the features. 

"You are Jotun?"

"Half, my prince."

"Here one Midgard, you can call me by name."

"That would be a horrendous breach of conduct my prince!"

"I will order you if I have to."

The man deflated and looked down at the ground again. With some pretty decisive words he managed to guide the lad inside. Loki was waiting together with Björn, probably expecting their parents as well. Tilting his head he studied the stranger.

"Father wants you to teach him."

"Really? You, want kind of thing are you supposed to learn from me?"

"I'm a Rune mage, prince Loki."

"Truly? Then it would be a pleasure to teach you. Just be aware that my children comes first."

"I was not aware you had children, my prince. I understand."

* * *

 

Never in his life had Loki met someone as timid as Jarnsaxa. That included Rashel who was currently in a shy phase. The mage was extremely polite and went out of his way to be helpful. He was easy to teach and listened to all the instructions. But he would stubbornly look at his feet unless told otherwise, not talking unless addressed. Most certainly stronger than he looked his posture made him seem smaller, younger. It was a surprise to learn Jarnsaxa was actually older than Loki and only slightly younger than Thor.

The poor mage made the Avengers nervous with his diminishing appearance. Even when he mutely helped out with various things. He even took to learn how use the appliances in order to cook for everyone. Being more familiar with this type of behaviour the Trickster figured the Rune mage had some fairly traumatic experiences in the past. The hiding of his eyes, the oversized robes and overgrown hair all served the same purpose. To hide his Jotun heritage. Things came to a head when Tony started to complain that Jarnsaxa's clothes were starting to stink. Trying to demand the robes for cleaning the engineer was instead faced with a panicking mage who cowered in a corner.

"I don't get it... I can get him as many clothes as he wants. He's not naked underneath, right?"

"He could be", Loki replied. "But it is more than that. To him those robes are his armour. His shield to the world and to remove it would be to expose himself."

"Erm..."

"You haven't noticed he has Jotun blood?"

"I don't even know what to look for, Lokes. You said Jotuns are blue."

"Full-blooded Jotun are. Looks he was unlucky and inherited more visible signs. I wouldn't be surprised if he has faced his share of derision and disdain. I was protected by my status and my appearance is the result of shapeshifting. Jarnsaxa can't shapeshift and the red eyes are a dead giveaway."

"I feel for the guy but that robe is filthy! That can't be good for him!"

That's when Thor joined them, a large blanket in his hands. He had been informed of the situation by Jarvis. Quietly he knelt by the mage's side and spoke softly with him. The blanket was big enough that Jarnsaxa was hidden within. With no wait the dirty robes where whisked away for cleaning. Gently the big goof guided the timid man away from the common rooms. Loki hid a smile. He knew the look in Thor's eyes. This would be interesting. 

* * *

 

Prince Thor insisted that Jarnsaxa used his chambers while waiting instead of his own. Without meaning to the mage fell asleep on the soft sofa. He had been on high alert ever since arriving and the softness won over his exhaustion. When he awoke hours later he was no on the sofa, instead he was lying on a large and comfortable bed. Jolting up he realised the blanket was still securely around him. The room was decorated in shades of red with a reoccurring lightning bolt theme. Oddly, there were a stand for Mjolnir but no hammer. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he started feeling frightened. This was prince Thor's bed chamber. Why was he here?

"You are awake." Suddenly standing in the doorway the prince was watching him with a smile. "Stark says your robes will take a little longer to be cleaned so I brought you an extra blanket. You seemed cold."

He always felt cold. An incompatibility between his Aesir heritage and his Jotun heritage. Yet another reason for him being useless. Warm hands brushed against him and he flinched, the Thunderer only adjusted his blanket before adding a new one however.

"My apologies, my prince", he whispered. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep while imposing on you."

"You were tired", the golden prince shrugged, unconcerned. "And call me Thor, everyone else here do so." Of course he couldn't do so but he didn't object. Covertly he studied his prince. Locks of blonde hair and incredibly blue eyes. A strong chest and arms like uru. Chisled like a stone statue. The Jotun blood in his veins screech at him. Telling him to make this man his mate. To carry his baby's, spread his legs and allow this strong specimen of a man to have his way. Jarnsaxa swallowed and felt his cheeks colour with shame. He hated this part of himself. Especially in front of someone this noble.

"Jarnsaxa... I do not intend to accuse you or make you feel uncomfortable but why are you acting as if you have done something wrong?"

"I am wrong..." he heard his own words and slammed his hand over his mouth. Almost crying. To his utter surprise the prince took his hands and pried them away gently, holding them.

"Why are you wrong?"

"I..." he had been given a question, he had to answer. "My father was Jotun but did not know this, appearing to be Aesir. When I was born he found out by my appearance and realised what he was. My mother still accepted him but refused more children. Not wanting to sully the noble Aesir blood. They said my blood was an abomination, an unholy blend and that my appearance was proof. I was told I needed to hide my features best I can to spare the true blooded the horror of looking at me. They had some hope when I showed aptitude for magic but was disappointed when I turned out to be a Rune mage."

"Jarnsaxa... they were wrong. They were the ones who were wrong. Not you. You didn't choose to be born and there is nothing foul about you. There are many Asgardians with Jotun blood."

"But none of them look like me. A monster. Neither Aesir nor Jotun. Even prince Loki is full Jotun and pure."

"My brother was abandoned by his blood father because he was a runt. When he found out about his true parentage he felt like a monster. It took time for him to accept himself. Everyone deals with insecurities sometimes. This, I've learnt the hard way. It is hard, feeling unwelcome. As an outsider. Someone who is distasteful."

"You are the golden prince..."

"Aye, but to the people in this Tower I was a spoiled and selfish brat. Even Father became enraged with me for my actions. And I caused it myself. You, you have done nothing to warrant poor treatment."

"Prince Thor... look at me! My eyes are the same colour as blood. My body is littered with scars. Even my hair has a strange colouring and I use magic. When I see a strong man my instincts tells me to become his mate! I'm an abomination!"

"You are not." The warm hands was suddenly on his cheeks, guiding his head up. Jarnsaxa looked at his prince's blue eyes while feeling tears trailing down his cheeks. How shameful. "Your eyes are beautiful. When I see them I think of rubies. Deep and gorgeous. These lines are not scars, they are heritage lines. Telling a story about your blood, your lineage and your ancestory. There is certainly nothing wrong about your hair."

"My instincts..."

"My brother is married to Fandral the Dashing and has given birth to two boys. He showed me the beauty and strenght in choosing to love unconditionally. I was derisive at first. Foolishly so. Not understanding. Then something happened that forced me to re-evaluate my ideals. If you feel that finding a strong man to protect you and love you, who you can love in turn, then that's what's right for you. You are beautiful, Jarnsaxa."

The mage couldn't move. Tears streamed down his face and he choked on a sob, lips trembling. No one had ever told him he was beautiful. That he was right as he was. That there was nothing wrong with him. He didn't protest or made any attempt to move away when Thor gently pressed their lips together. Instead he cried harder and hesitantly let his fingers grip the tunic of his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarnsaxa is actually taken from Norse mythology. Although in the myths Jarnsaxa is a woman, and she is full Jotun. I did a gender bend to fit my needs. I just didn't want to use an original character for the next phase of this story.
> 
> I have a slightly complicated opinion of original characters in general. I don't hate them and I make use of them when I need to. Sometimes giving them a more prominent role. But I don't like fanfics with original characters that take over the story or carry it. More times than not they become unrealistic (or just unbelievable) or straight up Mary Sue's. Those stories are rarely truly engaging. An original story is different as long as the writer knows how to balance the characters and make them feel believable. OC's are useful as plot devices or to fill out the rooster of minor characters, like extras in a movie. But they shouldn't be the focus in a story based on someone else's work.


	22. Chapter 22

He had not planned to kiss Jarnsaxa but he couldn't deny the attraction he felt. However, the moment their lips parted the mage flew from the bed to cower in a corner. Thor had never dealt with someone like this. So much fear. So much self-disgust. Slowly he walked over and began rubbing the trembling back. Why was this man so frightened by everything? Had someone done something to him? Had someone...

"Jarnsaxa? It is well. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Thor carefully wrapped his arms around the mage, taking care so he wouldn't feel caged. A sob broke from the younger man and he pressed his face against the broad chest. "Ease, käre. Ease. I'm here and I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry", Jarnsaxa sobbed. "I'm acting shameful. Despite the kindness you've shown me."

"You think me kissing you was just a kindness?" the Thunderer asked. "Käre, I kissed you because I find you irresistible. But as I said, I won't make you do something you don't want."

Ruby red eyes looked up at him, pale cheeks stained by tears. Most people looked rather unflattering when crying. Not Jarnsaxa. Those beautiful eyes was filled with uncertainty and didn't seem to believe him. Placing a kiss on the smooth forehead Thor held him close. After a few moments the mage relaxed and rested his head against the blonde god's shoulder.

"No one has called me irresistible before..."

"They were clearly blind then, not seeing your beauty."

"Prince Loki is a beauty... I'm not."

"You are not my brother nor do you need to be. When I see you, I see beauty. Especially your eyes. I've seen Jotun and none of them had eyes as gorgeous as yours. Not even close. Your heritage lines accent your looks, not mar them. I wish to kiss you again, Jarnsaxa. May I?"

The mage was now blushing, which certainly was an improvement. He nodded slightly and lifted his chin, allowing Thor to join their lips together. Never had kissing someone felt this good. This right. Yet he knew that he had to be careful. Have patience. For the first time in his life he wanted more than just a temporary bed partner. He wanted to earn someone's heart.

* * *

 

Stepping out of the shower Tony was softly singing  _Highway to hell_ to himself. He took a towel and dried off, with a flick he chugged it into the laundry basket before taking a smaller towel for his hair. It turned out to be a good thing he did. Because sitting on the floor of his bedroom were Jarnsaxa. This wasn't unusual since the mage was bent on cleaning everything and anything in order to feel useful. Only, the engineer was stark, hehe, naked. Cowering his junk with the small towel he was sure glad he had taken it. Then he noticed the Asgardian was staring at something, coming closer he could see what it was. Whoops... it was a sex toy. More specifically a dildo with a pattern of bubbles along the shaft and a sort of hilt close to the base. He knew it quite well since he had gotten close and personal with it last night together with Steve. With their wedding date being close they were... horny. Very horny. Then they had forgotten about it. Because, you know, sex.

"Erm..."

You could have thought he had screamed at the top of his lungs the way the guy reacted. Bolting to his feet, face going white and backing away as if slapped. Taking in Tony's state of undressed he paled further, looking faint.

"Hey! Hey!" the billionaire said hurriedly. "I'm not mad, alright. I'm not angry with you. Sure it's awkward but that's all."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", the mage whispered. Whimpering. "I did not mean to... to..."

"Take it easy Monroe, everything is fine. Just let me put on some clothes alright. And don't touch that, it's... well, it has been used. Recently." Thank what ever powers there were out there that he had a walk-in closet. He quickly dressed, not bothering to see what he put on, before hurrying out. Shit... Jarnsaxa looked on the verge of a panic attack. What the heck had happened to this guy?

"Jarnsaxa, could you just sit down and breath", Tony said. The poor guy had started to cry silently. 

"I'm sorry", he mumbled. "I've... I've never been a servant before... I don't... don't know... I... I..."

"Gonna stop you right there buddy. You don't have to do anything in this Tower. You are not a servant. Alright? The toy... well... no harm done."

"Toy?"

"Yep. You use it for, you know, bed related fun." Apparently that concept was foreign to the guy who looked to be both fascinated and aghast. "Look, Steve and I are very excited for our upcoming wedding and wanted to spice things up a bit. That's all."

Instead of answering, Jarnsaxa fled. Geesh. What was going on with that one? He glanced at the dildo, he should probably clean that one...

* * *

 

Thor besotted. Who would have anticipated that? Trying very hard to seem neutral Loki was practically laughing his head off on the inside. He had chosen a rather difficult target at that. Jarnsaxa had opened up a bit more to the Trickster than the rest, bonding over their shared abilities, so unlike the rest he knew what was going on.

"Have you told him?"

"Told who what?" the big goof was currently playing with Björn and didn't look up.

"Have you told Jarnsaxa how you feel about him?" That made his oblivious brother look at him sheepishly. 

"I am unused to feeling this way. There is something that makes me want to protect him and care for him."

"Does this something also makes you want to breed with him? To impregnate him and have him for life?"

"A small bit I suppose... how do you know about that?"

Loki chuckled. His sweet, stupid, brother. As usual, the clues escaped him. "It is your blood, Thor."

"My blood?"

After returning to Asgard and then later on Earth the Trickster had decided to study his own people. Their history, their culture and their biology. The one with added notes was funny to read. He was grateful all those books had been in his space pockets when Amoura attacked. It had given him many answers.

"You are aware that you are not full-blooded Asgardian?" Thor blinked and seemed confused. Sighing Loki attempted to explain. "Your grandmother was Jotun, remember. And male for that matter. Making our father half Jotun. Our father married our mother who is Vanir, not Aesir. She does have some mixed blood herself, making you about one third Vanir, one third Jotun and one third Aesir."

"Right... I had not considered that."

"What you are currently experiencing is your instincts inherited from your Jotun blood."

"Can you explain that..."

"Yes. Among Jotun they tend to bond with a mate and stay with that mate for the rest of their lives. Once they have found someone they like and have their feelings returned, they stay with that person only."

"Like you and Fandral!" Thor seemed to have an epiphany. He was learning to think, good. "But I have been with many people..."

"That's because only a third of you is Jotun. And I think it is safe to assume that other than me you haven't met another Jotun runt until you met Jarnsaxa. Whose instincts tells him to crave a dominant mate. When he finds someone who fits the bill he falls in love with them. So far, that has only caused him pain and humiliation."

"Has he..."

"No, he has not been violated. Or been with anyone actually. But he has been ostracized, mistreated and falsely accused of crimes he didn't commit. All because of how he looks. When he has used his magic he have more often than not been refused his payment or straight up beaten. Even his parents didn't show him much love, if any."

"They refused to pay him for his work? Even beating him? That's disgusting. What kind of people do something like that?"

"According to Jarnsaxa the ones most likely to hurt him after he had used his magic was the higher ranking warriors."

Thor stood and quietly handed Björn to Loki, clearly seething with rage. For once, the dark prince let him. To have reached this point meant his brother had truly changed. Matured. Caring for someone else's well-being would only reinforce those good changes.

"Did he tell you any names?"

"This has been going on for centuries, there is far to many and unfortunately, it is not against the law to refuse payment for magic. I suspect some judges would have considered the beatings justice for dishonourable behaviour." The Trickster gave his brother a hard look, keeping eye contact. "You need to be extremely careful with him. He has no self-esteem whatsoever and his self-confidence is just as poor. You need to be gentle and patient. And for the Norns sake, use your eyes and don't be an idiot."

"Thank you, brother. I don't want to mess this up. He has stirred my heart like no other."

Loki smiled softly while roaring with laughter on the inside. As usual, Thor was one step behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are evil... I find it very difficult to place relevant tags without spoiling my story. Not to mention I rarely have the full story planned when I start. Beyond the main pair I often get other pairs as a part of the process. At times they just serve as fluff really. Especially in a heavier story they can provide some much needed relief. But to change the tags or add tags, well that could ruin the moment of surprise. How can I catch my readers of guard if they are already anticipating something? Or work my way to a reveal while leaving hints along the trail if the result are visible among the tags. Basic tags, okay, that's fine. But beyond that... no. Just no.


	23. Chapter 23

The ceremony was fairly small with only friends and family attending, although in this case the two were pretty much the same. Media was of course like wolves hunting prey, patient and stubborn. Not a surprise. Two national icons were getting married. To each other. Still, it was their desire to keep the wedding itself private even though the relationship was public. Tony had rented a venue and requested that Loki preformed the ceremony. Apparently the government had decided that literal gods was legitimate officers in official events. The god of mischief had been flattered and accepted happily. After speaking with Frigga he had gotten his hand on a wedding band. He had told the two grooms in detail how it worked and what to keep in mind. Needless to say they loved the idea. With all people accounted for they didn't number above thirty.

Rhodey was Tony's best man and Bucky was Steve's. The former Hydra victim was recovering nicely and had actually requested to be allowed to attend. Which he was, naturally so. Neither wore a tuxedo, they had considered a few options when Fandral mentioned Asgardian feast clothing. Since the rest was very much in accordance with the godly realm they felt it was an excellent idea. So, dressed in fancy tunics in their signature colours and well fitting breaches they were facing each other. Silly smiles plastered across their lips.

"Today, these two men stands in front of the Norns and the World Tree, Yggdrasil, to promise a future together", Loki announced. "Tony Stark is a man of ingenuity and brilliance. To this union he brings the power of change and acceptance. Steve Rogers is a man of loyalty and determination. To this union he brings the strenght of the heart and the steadfastness to weather any storm. Neither is entering this union blind. Their promises are born from a love allowed to grow strong and unyielding."

Tony blinked away tears, trust a word smith to make an occasion special. Steve was openly crying happy tears. Behind him Bucky was grinning, with slightly wet tears. The dark prince lifted the wedding band. A piece of fabric coloured a deep gold.

"With this band they will bind themselves to each other. Their hearts will forevermore be connected. This is a bond that can't be made unwillingly and it can't be broken by any outside force. Blessed by Frigga All-Mother and goddess of marriage. Blessed by Freya, ruler of Folkvagnar and goddess of love. Gifted by Odin Borson, All-Father over the Nine Realms and protector of all its people."

Steve picked it up and placed it over the palms of his hands, presenting it to Tony who placed his own palms on top of the blonde's. Their fingertips resting against the other's wrist, feeling their pulse. With a glow the fabric started wrapping around their hands, binding them together. Warmth spread throughout their bodies and for a moment all of their emotions were bared for the other to see. To know. Without realising both had moved and was engaging in a very intent kiss, crying of joy and of overwhelming love. They didn't hear Loki saying the official words or the applaud from everyone else. Far to caught up in the amazing feeling of belonging. For Tony this was the first time in years he truly allowed himself to let down his guard completely. Leaving himself vulnerable. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Because he knew just how devoted Steve was, how much love he had in his heart. 

They couldn't stop kissing, they didn't want to let go of each other and interact with others. No one seemed to mind. They did notice they light play conjured by Loki's and Jarnsaxa's magic. Still holding on to the soldier the engineer let himself soak in the feeling of being complete. Admiring the lights dancing around them. It was perfect.

* * *

He had believed it would be a relief to return to Asgard but when he arrived at the observatory a group of warriors were waiting for their turn with the Bifrost. Jarnsaxa swallowed, he had volunteered but now he wasn't so sure. The men were giving him unnerving stares. Hatred he was familiar with but the leering lust was unfamiliar. Tugging at his hood he kept his gaze to his feet, holding his precious cargo tight. Thankfully, Heimdall told the warriors to move along and the mage could hurry on his way. At the end of the bridge a palace servant stood waiting for him. A woman. Good, he always felt more at ease in the company of a lady. He bowed slightly. 

"Good lady, I carry letter from the princes to the king and queen."

"Come with me."

They walked in silence through the streets, he probably imagined the many eyes following him. At the palace a couple of guards guided him to the throne room and soon he was once more kneeling in front of the All-Father. 

"My king, I've come carrying letters from your esteemed sons." Jarnsaxa lifted the scrolls above his head, he didn't see who took it but a rustling told him Odin was opening them.

"It seems Loki is requesting you to pick up a few things from his chambers", the king said. "If you are willing to agree a guard can show you the way."

"Any way I may serve I'm willing."

"Good. He included a list with instructions. I recommend you follow them, my son is meticulous when it comes to protecting his things. Sif? Could you show him?"

The mage had never seen a female warrior before and it made him nervous. She simply flicked her head and started leading him through the maze of corridors. Finally they stopped in front of a pair of ornate doors, a green snake coiled over the wood.

"Here it is", Sif said. "I suggest you are careful, Loki can set nasty traps."

"His highness has been teaching me, he is a very good teacher."

" _Loki_ is teaching you? Cows may fly", the woman turned to go when she stopped and tugged on his hood. "You have something there..." it fell to his shoulder, exposing his red eyes and lined face. The lady warrior stared at him.

"My apologies", Jarnsaxa mumbled while pulling the hood up again.

"Get the things you came for and then hurry back to Midgard", Sif said. "Things could get dangerous for you." He didn't argue and hurriedly opening the door. The prince had been teaching him more about magic than just the Runes and he could feel the raw energy within the walls. Likely the result of centuries of residence. Without delaying he packed the things in the bag he had been provided, spelled to contain way more than it looked or felt like. Then he set out to return to Midgard. Only, he found he didn't know the way out of the palace. He had not paid attention to his surroundings. To his utter dismay he stumbled out on what seemed to be the training grounds. In the distance he could see the large gates and started walking in that direction. 

"Hey, you!" Someone roared, a big lumbering man with a training blade in his hand was striding towards him. With serious trepidation Jarnsaxa realised he recognised the man. He had placed Runes on the man's sword and then refused to pay. Before slapping the mage he had tried to suggest sex as payment instead. The young man never received the money. And apparently he had been recognised as well. They were drawing the attention to other warriors as well.

"What are you doing here?" the lumbering warrior towered over him. When he got no answer he snatched the bad from Jarnsaxa and tossed it aside. "I asked you a question but I guess it is obvious your filthy little thief."

"What's going on Boris", another warrior asked. By know there were a sizable group of them.

"Just showing this filth his place", Boris said. "Look at this." With a quick motion he grabbed the robes and ripped them apart. The mage gathered what was left of it to cover himself but his face had already been exposed.

"That's kind of horrifying but also fascinating", another warrior said. "So unnatural."

"He is also argr", Boris smirked. "He uses Rune magic like a little lady. Don't you think so Ture?"

"I don't think anything but I have heard that Jotuns love being mounted. Maybe we should find out?"

The warriors closed in on him, Jarnsaxa felt panic rise in his chest. One of the men grabbed him and forced him down on the ground, leering. A few other began pulling at the already ruined robe, exposing him further. When he started to struggle the slammed their fists to his face and kicked his body. Even rising his voice, begging for them to stop only earned him more hits.

"What do you think you are doing?" A new voice roared and heavy footsteps came closer.

"Stay out of this Volstagg, we are just going to have a bit of fun", Boris sneered. 

"You are calling raping someone fun?"

"Ease up fat boy, he wants this like the little whore he is."

"I very much doubt he wants this. Or do you think me blind? Or deaf? I saw his struggling, heard his pleas. No, you intended to rape this young man on the sacred training grounds of the palace."

"He is just a Jotun filth!" The lumbering warrior was red in the face and screaming at the top of his lungs. Volstagg, a huge man truly, narrowed his eyes.

"The All-Father is half Jotun, I have Jotun blood and prince Loki is fully Jotun. Prince of both Asgard and Jotunheim. I suggest you watch your tongue and leave this young man alone. Don't think I wouldn't drag you to the king for trial." The warriors let go of Jarnsaxa who could only stare in shock, feeling disconnected from his body. "Come on lad, I help you get where you need to go. Where is your home?"

The mage mumbled his response. "By the All-Father's order I am residing on Midgard to learn from his highness prince Loki and assisting prince Thor in his mission to protect the mortal realm."

"To the Bifrost then. Come on, lets get you to your feet."

"The bag... I need..."

"Your bag? Is there anything important in the bag?" While Volstagg was talking some other had picked up the bag, looking at it with curiosity. 

"Prince Loki requested I fetch some objects and books from his chambers..." instantly the bag was not only dropped but quickly handed to him. In a daze he was gently guided to the observatory and sent to Midgard. 

"Jarvis, tell Thor to come here and tell my brother it is urgent."


	24. Chapter 24

"Mr. Odinson, I apologise for the interruption but your brother is requesting that you join him. He said it was a matter of urgency."

"Thank you, Jarvis. Tell him I will be with him in a moment." Thor took a quick shower before dressing in his everyday clothes, leaving his training clothes to be collected and washed. Knowing he shouldn't dally he took the stairs, since for him they were quicker. In his mind he pictured Loki needing him to babysit, a duty he had begun to relish. Spending time with his nephews. He did not anticipate his brother carefully healing horrible bruises and cuts on Jarnsaxa's face. The mage was staring at nothing, his clothes torn and in disarray. His heart was suddenly sitting to tight in his chest and his stomach was sinking. In just a few strides he was at their side, kneeling. 

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"I don't know the details", Loki replied softly. "He returned temporarily to Asgard to deliver our letters. It seems he was attacked before making it back."

"Attacked? By whom?" The Trickster only shook his head, indicating he didn't know. Instead he gently directed his student towards the Thunderer. Jarnsaxa only then seemed to notice him, tears broke from his eyes and he threw himself into the golden prince's arms. Sobbing. It was heart wrenching. 

"Take him to your rooms, I will speak with Heimdall", the dark prince said and stood, changing into his formal armour.

"The children?"

"They are with Fandral, he already knows I'm going. It won't be long and I won't leave the observatory."

Had it been before, Thor would likely have insisted on going, now he simply nodded and lifted the sobbing mage, carrying him. The crying had calmed down by the time he placed Jarnsaxa on his sofa and wrapped a thick blanket around his trembling shoulders. He then made a cup of hot chocolate and set it down on the table.

"You shouldn't do this, my prince", the mage whispered. "I will misunderstand and start thinking inappropriate thoughts. I don't want to defile you with my filth."

"Jarnsaxa... you are not filthy."

"That's what they told me. I was filth. Unnatural. They wanted..." new sobs rattled the young man. Thor joined him on the sofa, rubbing his back.

"They were wrong and if I ever find out who did this they will regret."

"Please, your highness. I will surely mistake your kindness and hope for things I don't deserve..."

"I don't think you are mistaken", with a single gentle finger the Thunderer tilted the pale face up. "Because I have already fallen in love with you."

Those red eyes went wide in pleased surprise before shame settled on the beautiful face. Again Jarnsaxa closed in on himself. "I'm unworthy..."

"Jarn... look at me. Beside this sofa is Mjolnir. For over a year I have been unable to lift her because of my past and recent actions. I have behaved in the most deplorable ways. My closest friends turned their backs on me. If anyone is unworthy it is I who is unworthy of you." He cupped the pale face in his hands and placed a kiss on the forehead. "May I kiss you?" The answer wasn't verbal but the arms flung around his neck and needy lips against his made it perfectly clear. For a long time after Thor just sat there, cradling his red haired half-Jotun and relished in the simple intimacy. 

* * *

 

Loki and Heimdall had a rocky relationship at best. The Watcher tended to make it sound like he had the Trickster's best interest at heart but he had readily betrayed his then king. Fandral he could forgive, understanding the difficulty of his position at the time. Heimdall on the other hand had no such excuses. Still, if he wanted answers to what had happened to his pupil this was the best option.

"Prince Loki", the dark man greeted. "I see you are in good health." Avengers Tower was cloaked from any magical means of surveillance, both knew this.

"You why I'm here?"

"I fear it escapes me, my prince."

"Jarnsaxa. I know you saw what happened to him. Tell me."

"Is this an order?"

"That is up to you, I will get my answer either way."

"Very well. Jarnsaxa arrived here and went to the palace. He delivered your letters and went to gather things from your chambers. It appear he got lost on his way out, ending up on the training ground. Some warriors harassed him but was stopped by Volstagg."

Loki narrowed his eyes, that account didn't explain why the mage had torn clothes and a bloody, bruised, face. He had gotten a clue about who else to talk to. It meant leaving the observatory but he had been prepared for that. Finding the fat warrior's location was easy enough and he was alone for the moment. Perfect. Teleporting he caused Volstagg to jump in surprised shock.

"Loki!" he exclaimed. "I mean... my liege... why..."

"Calm down, Volstagg. I'm hoping to get some information from you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"A half-Jotun mage on the training ground. What happened to him?"

The normally jolly man's expression darkened. "Why do you need to know?"

"He is my pupil, I'm teaching him magic. I want to know why he returned a bloody, broken mess." And Volstagg told him. Anger sparking in his eyes. "Do you know any names?"

"The only name I picked up was Boris..."

"Ah... yes, I'm familiar with the man. He is a brute and has threatened me on occasion before finally accepting I was the second prince. He didn't act alone then and I suspect I might know who the others were."

"They were going to rape him... in full daylight and in front of all those people. It was horrible to witness."

"At least you did something. Jarnsaxa is safe for now, my brother is caring for him."

"Thor is caring for him?" It was kind of funny, hearing the disbelief in Volstagg's voice. Loki gave a small smirk.

"Thor has fallen in love with our little Rune mage. Quite deep at that. If he finds out who hurt Jarn, he will kill them."

"He is in love? Isn't that a problem?"

"Not really, I have two children and I'm pretty sure Jarnsaxa has the ability to carry and birth children."

"You have two children? Since when?"

"A few months. Little Björn. Thor has changed, Volstagg. This time for real. He understands the things he has done and is trying really hard to make up for it. My brother deserves a second chance and he deserves to be happy. I truly think so."

* * *

 

Jarnsaxa sighed in pleasure as Thor kissed the pale neck, careful to avoid leaving marks. He traced the thin, white lines with his fingers, enjoying the shivers he got in response. All his movements were slow, to give the mage time to process everything. To Thor's constricting heart he could still see fear and apprehension in the red eyes. There were lust, want and need as well but as long as fear was present he couldn't move forward. Not and still feel comfortable. 

Soft lips sought his own and he happily let them. Slightly cold fingers touched his hair hesitantly. Everything Jarnsaxa did was hesitant. How could Thor reassure his lover? Then an idea came to him, remembering one encounter. The one about control. If a piece of string could make him feel like he lost control maybe it could give the mage a feeling of gaining control. With that thought he took of his shirt and retrieved the string from his nightstand. It got a dubious look.

"Tie this around my wrists", the Thunderer said. 

"Around your... why? This would not hold you at all and... well... why?"

"It is true that I could break it whenever but that's not the point. It is a promise."

"Promise?"

"Aye, while this string is on my wrists, you can do whatever you wish with me."

Jarnsaxa looked at him with wide eyes, swallowing. But he took the string and after a moment he tied it around Thor's wrists. Loosely, probably figuring there were no point in making it tight and as such more likely to break. The god of thunder settled back against the pillowed headboard and kept his expression calm, accepting. His ruby-eyed lover seemed hesitant, hands hovering.

"Anything you want, käre", he assured and was pleased to see the fear disappear along with the apprehension. Leaving only lust and want. After a moment Jarnsaxa began unbuckling his breaches and with slightly trembling fingers lifted the Thunderer's member from its confines, licking his lips. It was an adorable sight. Bending down the mage stopped, took a deep breath before sliding the thick lenght into his mouth. Thor let out a moan as the warm tongue rubbed his skin. Encouraged by this his lover began sucking with more confidence, using lips, teeth and tongue, apparently not bothered by the sheer size of the golden prince. He easily swallowed it down and his mouth wasn't even stretched fully. No one had ever been able to do that, nor had anyone made quite the same utterly dirty sounds while blowing him. True, Jarnsaxa wasn't the most skilled due to no experience but he had enthusiasm.

The pale face was flushed and the red eyes appeared to be illuminated from within, the lithe figure let go of his member and started working on his chest. Hungry fingers and lips ghosted over his muscles, tracing each one. White teeth nibbled his beard while their clothes slid to the floor, red magic whispering over their bodies. The Thunderer felt his lover straddle him as their lips were locked in a filthy kiss. Then the string was removed and he allowed his hands to roam the soft skin. 

"Käre", Thor mumbled, voice heavy with arousal. "Do you want this? Do you want me?"

"Yes!" Jarnsaxa crowed and pressed close, arms around the thick neck, kissing the golden prince hungrily. "Yes! Yes! I want you! I want you! I want you!"

Them joining bodies was nothing like he had felt before. His lover sank down on him, head thrown back and mouth open in intense pleasure. The sensation was one of heat and tightness. Not one he would expect in a virgin but not one he would expect in an experienced partner either. He didn't care. All he could think about was using his head to steady his gorgeous lover as the ruby-eyed mage moved, rolling his hips and bouncing. Pale fingers gripped his hair, pulling at him, he obliged by sitting up a bit more. It brought them closer, they was almost locked in a battle of kisses. Only neither wanted to win and neither wanted lose. When Thor noticed Jarnsaxa grew tired he gently rolled them over, looking into those red eyes and not breaking eye-contact. A short while later the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced crashed down on him and it was even more intense since his lover climaxed at the exact time.

He cradled Jarnsaxa close for the rest of the night, caressing his cheeks and placing light kisses on his face. "I love you", he said, realising he meant it. "I love you. As long as you want me I will be yours, so please be mine."

"I will always want you", was the answer and he could only hold his love closer. Murmuring sweet nothings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Käre is Swedish and is an endearment. It can be translated to Dear. I'd say it is not often used anymore but it is still useful. It can also be translated to Beloved one. Pretty sweet right?


	25. Chapter 25

Unlike his brother Loki was neither stupid or blind. He knew pretty much instantly that things had changed between Thor and Jarnsaxa, not to mention the degree. Since his pupil was still shy around the rest, almost to the point of being reclusive, there wasn't any obvious gestures. But he knew his brother and it was very obvious to him. Which meant he knew the goof had not thought about any possible consequences and neither of the pair was knowledgeable about Jotuns. It was only a matter of time before they would find themselves in a mess. Alas, Loki preferred if that didn't happen. 

"You are going back to Asgard?" Fandral gave him a flat look, clearly disapproving. 

"I won't use the Bifrost and will only speak to my parents", the Trickster assured his husband.

"Last time you said you were only going to speak to Heimdall! Loki... what if something happens to you?"

"Oh love..." Loki stepped into the blonde warrior's arms, breathing in his scent. "I love you more than I can express but this is my duty as prince, if I don't things can get ugly."

"But maybe they haven't reached that point? Done it that way? We didn't until we got married."

"I'm certainly not going to ask them... Fandral, I chose you when I was still a youth. Underage and not yet fully matured. It gave me time. And for the longest time I didn't know about my own nature. Jarnsaxa has known his whole life that he is half-Jotun and has longed for a mate. Thor has never been interested in learning and I doubt either is familiar with the intricacies of Jotun anatomy."

"I know you have a point..." Fandral sighed heavily and squeezed hard. "I just fear for you. After they assaulted you..."

"I will be careful, I promise. But Asgard could be thrown into chaos if I do nothing and we all would suffer because of it."

They kissed, reluctant to part. Loki didn't tell his husband but going back was stressful for him as well. Only love for his brother and duty made him depart. Luckily, one of his rarer pathways was currently open and it opened into his old chambers. Specifically his workroom, a place no one but him could enter. The pathway would close before the end of the day but he had plenty of time, and plenty of other pathways back to Earth. Once on Asgard he changed his appearance, adopting the features of a woman. Sneaking drew attention, the trick was acting like you belonged. He did belong and made his way with ease. Knocking on the door to his mother's chamber one of her maids opened it and let him in. Frigga's blue eyes studied him, saw through the disguise and made the rest leave. After having one of the maids go to request Odin's presence.

"Loki", she breathed as she stood and held out her hands.

"Mother", he greeted and took her hands. "You look well."

"I've missed both of my boys. And my grandchild."

"Ahh... you need to meet your second grandson soon, he is a strong lad."

"Oh, Loki. I'm so happy for you. What brings you home now?"

"I want to tell Father at the same time, he will need to know this. Have you heard of the incident at the training grounds?"

"I have not, what happened?"

"Some of the warriors intended to violate a male mage of Jotun blood before Volstagg interfered."

"How horrible!"

The door opened again and Odin stepped inside. Seeing his second son he gave a small smile and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. He wasted no time asking why Loki had come and had done so in secret.

"I'm in a way here on the behalf of Thor, if he had thought about it. Father, you sent Jarnsaxa to Earth, why?"

"I could see he had had a rough life and faced many difficulties. Rune mages are rare, he needed protection and a teacher. I figured he would get both in you."

"I have become his teacher but his protector is Thor. Father, did you ever experience a mate bond with anyone?"

"No, I haven't even though I love your mother. My own father and mother had a mate bond. Why are you asking?"

"Jarnsaxa is half Jotun, Thor is about a third."

"Thor fell in love?" Frigga said both pleased and surprised. "With a male?"

"He has grown, Mother. Matured. Become a good man. And yes, he have fallen in love with Jarnsaxa and Jarnsaxa pretty much fell in love with Thor immediately."

"What are you trying to say, Loki?" Odin demanded. 

"They may not have mate bonded yet but it is only a matter of time. Once you've bonded with your mate..."

"Nothing can separate them", the old man finished. "You think I should give them my blessing."

"I think you should consider it and consider Thor's reaction if you reject them. There is another thing. Jarnsaxa has Jotun fertility, he can and will become pregnant at some point."

"And Thor is also a fertility god", the queen mused. "I think our blessings are not enough. They might need to be wedded."

The old king sighed and sat down heavily. Looking tired to the bone. "Do either of you understand the chaos this could unleash? If both the princes of Asgard got married to men? Of Jotun heritage at that."

"Compared to you trying to make Thor choose someone else? Or try to force him to? Father, the mage attacked on the training grounds, within the walls of the palace, was Jarnsaxa." Both his parents stared at him in disbelief. "I treated his wounds and spoke to Volstagg. I saw his torn clothing. Warriors of Asgard attacked an innocent, defenceless man because he looked to much Jotun. Because he can use magic. I was attacked by warriors because I'm Jotun and a sorcerer. Jarnsaxa was attacked because he is partly Jotun and a mage. Do you really think chaos can be avoided at this point? It is far wiser to attempt softening the impact, guiding the outcome, than ignoring the inevitable."

Loki left Asgard the same way he came, in his pocket was a red wedding band. He would wait until the proper time before handing it to his brother. Thor was not an idiot but he did need help sometimes.

* * *

 

He was in Valhalla. That's was the only explaination. Never mind he was still alive. Currently naked, legs spread wide apart and the most perfect man between them. For centuries he had imagined finding his perfect mate and how his mate would devour him. People had been telling him that reality would disappoint him. So far, reality beat his imagination. Thor was an attentive lover with experience to draw from and Jarnsaxa loved when the prince sheated himself inside the mage. He never had enough. Even when he could barely stay awake and only let the Thunderer have his way he wanted it. It didn't matter if his entrance would become a slack, leaking hole with seed slipping out. He still wanted more. And Thor happily obliged, giving him the full control of their sex life. It was liberating, pleasurable and wonderful. 

"I love you", the blonde god murmured in his ear, thrusting just hard enough to feel good and not be painful. "My beautiful one. My heart."

Jarnsaxa let out a whine, then his body started shuddering as the climax took hold him, sending him over the edge. Thor followed a moment later. They stayed like that, breathing hard, lips only a hair apart. The golden prince closed the distance and kissed him. Long, heavy kisses with a lot of tongue. It was perfect. He wished he could somehow ignore the recovering time but no such luck. Thankfully his strong mate stayed even after pulling out, holding him in his chisled arms.

"Are you well, käre?"

"Mmm. I feel very well."

"That's good. I don't want to harm you by accident."

"May I tell you something?"

"Of course", Thor tilted Jarnsaxa's head up like he was wont to do. "You may always feel free to speak to me."

"... when I was younger I used to dream about the day I would find my mate... I would imagine him folding me in his arms and..." his voice had shrunk to a whisper. "... and he would hold me, make love to me over and over... filling my belly with child while telling me how much he loved me... I guess it was a bit silly... dreaming off my mate having his way with me, fuck me senseless..." now his voice was tiny, barely audible. Then the Thunderer were plundering his mouth, his once more stiff member pressing against his love flower.

"It is not silly", he promised. "If that's what you want, I will give it to you. I will make love to you until we are utterly spent. I will fill you with my seed and watch your belly grow big with child."

"I want", the mage whined. "I want. Thor, I want. Take me! Take me and fill me." The thought alone made Jarnsaxa more eager than he had thought possible. Almost crazed with arousal he started pressing down on the large member, needing it inside. With on swift movement his golden lover seated himself within. Letting out a nearly impossible sound of filthy pleasure he began kissing and nibbling Thor's exposed skin. Marking him. Claiming him. And Thor did the same with him.

* * *

 

"This gotta be some Jekyll and Hyde kind of thing."

Steve looked up from his sketchbook. His husband was pondering something and it made him want to throw him over his shoulder, carry him to bed and subsequently fuck him thoroughly. Not that Tony would object to such but the soldier tried keep himself in check. "Who are you referring to?"

"Jarnie", of course the engineer couldn't keep from making up a nickname. "With us he acts like we a some kind of monsters that could turn on him any second. With Thor he is open and decidedly loud. They are banging so much I fear the bed will break."

"If that happens I'm sure Loki could fix it. Isn't it a good thing that Thor and Jarnsaxa have become close?"

"Guess you have a point. Is that me?" Tony had sauntered over and was looking at the sketch Steve had been working on. "You really enjoy the view, eh?"

"Because it is you, Tony. You make me feel like I woke from the ice so I could meet you."

"... sap. You are a sap. My sap. Awhe, crap. Now I want you to throw me over your shoulder and carry me to bed where you fuck me dry. That's probably out of the question, huh?"

Sometimes their minds really worked alike. Steve stood, put down his sketchbook and pencil. Then he grabbed Tony around the waist, hoisting up on his shoulder and started walking to their bed.

"You better not let me out of bed until tomorrow, Hubby!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry, doll. You are not going to leave our apartment until next week."

"Heck yeah!"


	26. Chapter 26

Did Thor think he wouldn't notice the bite marks? Or was he ignorant about them being there? Both was a possibility and it annoyed him. Loki could easily see the same type of marks on Jarnsaxa's neck, knowing exactly what it meant. Having sent his student away for some quiet meditation he sat down next to his brother on the floor. The goof gave him a surprised look before smiling.

"Do you know what it means to mark someone like that", the Trickster asked, pointing to the clear teeth marks. "It tells other Jotun that you are taken and since you've marked Jarnsaxa the same way, you two now have a mate bond." His brother gave him a infatuated grin.

"That sounds good."

"Thor, mate bonds can't be broken. Ever. Not even in death."

"I wouldn't want any other way!"

"I believe you but what about Asgard? You saw the result of their hatred."

The normally jolly face darkened, his fists closed angrily. "I care not what such cur might think and I still intend to teach them a lesson. Loki..." the anger softened. "I love him. More than I have ever loved anyone. I know it is crazy but that's the truth."

"Again, Thor, I believe you. I had known Fandral only for a few months when I decided I wanted him. It took him a while to realise that but since we have only had each other. Even when he thought I was dead. And my mate doesn't have Jotun blood."

"Then what's the point of this?"

"I wanted to be sure you understood your own position. If this were Jotunheim you two would be considered married due to the bond. For Asgard, you will need this." Loki placed the red wedding band on the table. "Mother and Father sends their blessings."

Thor picked it up and looked at it with astonishment. "When did you get this?"

"The moment I knew you two had become intimate I travelled to Asgard in secret. You rarely thinks about the consequences and I figured you would end up in trouble if I didn't do anything. With this you can become married in the eyes of the Aesir."

"You did that for me? After everything I did to you?"

"You are my brother. Of course I did. The man you are today is different than the man you were then. Thor, I'm proud of you. I know it wasn't easy but you faced yourself. What more can I ask of you?"

The big oaf folded him in a bear hug but for once, he didn't mind. They were brothers, blood or not. Now, more so than ever before. And if they both shed some tears, well, who would care.

* * *

 

He was fiddling with the thin fabric when he felt light preassure on his knees. Jarnsaxa had placed his hands on Thor's legs, leaning forward, lips slightly parted. The Thunderer smiled and met his mate's kiss. One kiss was followed by more and the wedding band fell forgotten between their bodies as they tumbled. Neither noticed the magic within it coming alive, winding around them as their limbs intertwined. 

"Käre", Thor mumbled when they paused, sweaty and out of breath. He was partially covering his beloved's body, he had been stopped when he tried to roll off. It was easy to miss with his usual voluminous robes but Jarnsaxa was sturdier than he seemed with softly defined muscle. The mage was not a weakling or some frail damsel from Midgardian literature. Timid, shy and easily frightened but not weak. Just like he handled the size of the golden prince he could handle the weight of the same. Apparently, it made him feel safe, being covered by his mate's body.

It was while he was placing teasing kisses that he noticed the band winded around them. He had not known wedding bands could do that. Then he discovered he couldn't move away. If anything it seemed they were being bonded tighter and tighter together. It didn't hurt but it was weird. By now Jarnsaxa had also noticed and his eyes were wide.

"Is all this a wedding band?" he whispered. "Where did it come from?"

"I had it in my hands... then I must have forgotten. My brother brought it. With our parents' blessings."

"Oh..." something decidedly hungry entered the red eyes before his mate slung his legs around Thor's waist, trying to impale himself on the thick lenght. White teeth nipped his beard, scraping against his chin. Chuckling the Thunderer pushed inside in one smooth motion. Now they could see the glow.

"Jarnsaxa, I have not always been the best of men and will likely make mistakes in the future. But I promise you that I will forevermore be faithful to you. I will do my best to protect and support you. I love you. Everything about you. In my eyes, you are perfect. Will you have me as your husband?"

The mage had an odd expression but that could be because Thor had basically just proposed to him while being sheated to the hilt in his ass. Red ruby eyes grew soft. "I always wanted a mate.  Someone who could hold me in his arms, who could protect me and satisfy me in equal measure. I never thought I would be able to get my ideal man. That man is you, Thor. Yes, I will have you as my husband."

Across their bodies the glowing band began shining brighter and brighter. Then something like a current went through their bodies. Both cried out as intense pleasure flooded them. When they came to, they had the circles around their wrists. The mark however, was located above their hearts. A triskelion. That was not the most amazing part.

"I can feel you... sense you..." the red-eyed mage whispered. "Not everything but... like..."

There were no words to explain. Thor could sense his lithe spouse in a vague kind of way. Not his thoughts or even his emotions. Just... sensing him. Like he had gained an extra sensory input attuned only to his love. It was simply put, amazing.

* * *

 

Having a moment alone with his husband was a rare treat. Not because of them having two small children but because of the mortals not leaving them alone. Especially Stark. Fandral was quite busy with making out with Loki, kissing him and grinding together. The dark prince was had straddled him and even though they were fully clothed it was still exciting. A moan slipped out from one of them and they pressed even closer. With the pale neck invitingly close the blonde kissed and licked his love along his jugular. It was almost like they were back to their long past youth, centuries before when they had just started becoming intimate. At this rate he would stain his underwear. Then someone cleared their throat in a pointed way. Glancing over Loki's shoulder Fandral could see it was Stark. Sighing he let his forehead rest on his husband's shoulder. 

"Sorry to interrupt your...teenage remake..." the mortal quipped. Making the god of mischief look behind him.

"Tony... What in the Nine are you doing here? I thought Rogers had chained you to the bed."

"That was last week Zuko, still got a company to run."

"Zuko?"

"Remind me to show you Avatar, the last airbender. The cartoon, not the movie. I got a question for you."

Flicking his black hair the dark prince swung his leg and sat down beside Fandral rather than sit on his lap. The blonde almost, almost, reached out to put him back. He liked having Loki on his lap and now the mortal had interrupted to ask some stupid question. And he could guess the subject.

"So, what's up with you guys and sex toys? When Jarnsaxa saw one the first time he freaked and just now he actually berated me. Which was unexpected. Thor also looked like he wanted to take my head off. I wasn't even talking to them!"

The Trickster pondered for a moment. "It is probably a Jotun thing."

"How so?"

"Jotun by their nature is quite possessive. Especially when it comes to their mates. Getting angry and jealous for no obvious reason could be that possessiveness being expressed."

"You are not like that."

"I am but not in a way you notice. Why do you think I have been so jealous of Thor? I wanted to possess what I perceived belonged to both of us. Father told us as children that we were both born to be kings. For a long time, that meant for me that we both had a crown waiting for us. And I'm very possessive of my family. Why do you think I don't let any of you babysit my children?"

"But Thor babysits... oh! Your family, and he is your brother. I never seen this in the big guy though."

"You haven't known him long enough", Fandral chimed in. "He used to be very selfish and entitled. Thinking of stuff as his. I think he nearly broke the arm on some elf who flirted with Loki at one occasion."

"In a don't touch my baby bro kind of way, huh. You guys are together though."

"We didn't tell him. Or anyone. It felt safer that way. Even now only a few knows", Loki said. "Jarnsaxa and Thor has recently bonded as mates so their emotions are probably running a bit high. The idea of using any kind of tool in bed is probably quite foreign at the moment."

Stark scratched his beard and seemed confused. "But I was talking with Steve, we were discussing potential new toys for us. Not them. I didn't know they could hear us even."

"I don't know the answer to that. As you can imagine, I'm not interested in my brother's sex life."

"Yeah, I get that. Welp, thanks anyway. Here take these as thanks." The mortal threw a small box at them, highly refined reflexes allowed the dark prince to catch it easily. "That's condoms, in case you want to do the tumble but not have anymore kids at the moment. If mister blonde over there puts it on his tiny friend it should prevent more kiddos."

"Get out Tony, don't insult my husband."

Only when the man had left did they investigate the box. It contained several small and thin packeges. Some further investigation allowed them to figure out the purpose of the odd tubes. Later, when they had properly tested them Fandral conceded that the mortal's gift was actually a good one.

* * *

Having a proper and skilled teacher was doing wonders for his magic. He would never be a sorcerer since he lacked proper seidr but his skills as a mage was improving rapidly. With careful movements he drew the familiar Runes in the air using tendrils of red. Once finished he activated the Runes which let out a series of lights. The purpose of the exercise was to teach him how to draw the Runes without using tools.

"Good. Now you need to practise to do it faster. Keep in mind that most Rune sequences that exist is actually redundant. As a rule you only need one or two. If you need a sequence it should be one you have created yourself. That's the difference between being a Rune mage and just someone who can cast spells with Runes." Prince Loki as always was a very patient and thorough teacher. His approached to magic was one that relied more on instincts than memorization. Claiming that memorizing spells was actually harder than learning to listening to ones instincts. "It is not the size of Runes that determines how powerful they can be but your own power. And Rune magic can't be blocked. If you for any reason would find yourself confined you can use it to escape."

"Your highness... may I ask... why don't you use Rune magic?"

"What makes you think I don't? For anything I want permanently bespelled I use Runes. No one else can remove them and they don't need my energy after they have been activated. It is not stranger than that."

"I... see... I guess I assumed... since you have seidr that you..."

"Wouldn't use my other skills? They compliment one another, not cancel each other out."

Jarnsaxa nodded and made another attempt. Only, he suddenly wobbled and had to sit down. Head swimming. Prince Loki tilted his head, narrowing his eyes and looked at him without saying anything. When the world stopped spinning the mage smiled sheepishly. 

"My apologies your highness, I have been having dizzy spells lately."

"Hmm. Just sit for now. Do you have a question you have been pondering?"

"Well... I have been curious about why people have different colour to their magic."

"That's pretty simple. It depends on your eye colour. Even Thor's rudimentary magic is coloured the same as his eyes. Our mother has blue, I have green and you have red."

"Isn't your eyes also red when in your true form?"

"In my Jotun form, yes, but as far as I am concerned this is my true form. I have made it my true self. The only exception to this correlation is Odin and that's because he wields Gungnir. Without it his magic is also blue. With, it is golden."

Truly, this had to be Valhalla. He had an amazing mate and husband in Thor who fit his view of the ideal man perfectly. Including his flaws. He was not mocked or threatened. The humans were an odd bunch but they were friendly. His teacher was intelligent, knowledgeable and very powerful who never raised his voice or criticised too harshly. Everything was said with the purpose of giving him confidence. Not tearing him down. Jarnsaxa couldn't help but feel so very blessed.

"We will need to take a pause in your lessons for a few weeks", prince Loki said. "This is a delicate time and using magic during it tend to be risky."

"I... see... may I ask why it is a delicate time?" The mage shrunk a bit under the green gaze but it held no hostility. 

"Because, Jarn, you are pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a triskelion https://images.app.goo.gl/FXa7JfCLoR5F6jxK8 it originates from Celtic lore and tradition. The Old Norse men had a lot of contact with Britannia and Scotland. There are still words in English derived from old Norse and even names of places and towns. For example the word window, originally being vindöga or wind eye. Today, Sweden use a word derived from German, fönster.


	27. Chapter 27

The door to the gym slammed open. Both Fandral and Thor turned in surprise. Standing in the doorway was Jarnsaxa who was panting slightly and had a almost shaky smile. The Thunderer immediately went to his lovely husband and scooped him up in a kiss, ignoring the chuckle behind him. It had been a relief to make amends with the blonde warrior and now they were actual friends again. Someone cleared their throat. Loki had an amused expression and lifted an eyebrow before pushing past in order to reach the playpen in the gym.

"I think Jarn wants to tell you something", the Trickster said and picked up his sons. 

"Käre?" Thor said. "Is everything well?" The ruby red eyes glittered wettly and nodded. Still smiling but seemed unable to get the words out. Sighing his brother broke in.

"Place your hands on his stomach and use your secondary power."

Doing as he was told he only realised the implication the moment he confirmed. He practically lifted Jarnsaxa into the air and swung him around. "You are with child! My perfect love! How wonderful! A child! Our child!" The mage didn't complain about his enthusiastic reaction, he even giggled when Thor settled him in the crook of his arm, holding him with ease.

Loki rolled his eyes. "The child is inside him you know."

"Aye, brother, I know. I don't care. My love is with child!"

"Yes Thor, I was the one who told him but whatever, go ahead and spoil him. It will get more of a strain later on. A baby weighs a lot even when growing in a womb."

"Don't scare him, dear", Fandral said kissing the raven. "I'm happy for you two. I remember the excitement when Loki announced his first pregnancy. And second for that matter. You looked gorgeous swollen with child, Loki. Don't think anything else."

"Mmm, I didn't intend to. Piece of advice, keep active to a degree. Don't over eat, it is done far to easily. Avoid using magic for a few weeks and rest when you need it."

"Of course, your highness", Jarnsaxa said and let himself be carried off.

"You don't need to call him by title, you are his brother-in-law and vice versa."

"I know, but it doesn't come naturally to me... maybe it is a Jotun thing..."

"Possibly", Thor smiled, his heart feeling like it was growing bigger by the second. "My beautiful Jarnsaxa." He kissed his mage of a husband lovingly, using his other hand to caress the still flat stomach.

"My perfect husband", Jarn replied. "My perfect mate."

* * *

 

"A gala?" Steve asked as they were out trying on suits.

"Yep. Wants us all to attend. There is no way Jarnie coming along and therefore no Thor but the rest should try to go." Tony was looking through options. "It is kind of amazing what a goof the big guy turned out to be."

"You said it. Hey, what about this one?"

"A green suit? In that shade? Steve..." they laughed together. It was a horrible colour for him. The soldier swept his husband into a hug and kissed him deeply. 

"Why don't you pick something for me, Tony? Dress me."

"Oh, I like that idea. A suit for Captain Handsome!" Rather than taking each other's names or create some hybrid, they still had their own last name. The engineer started sorting through the store before finding something he approved off. "Perfect! With this everyone will know America's ass belong to me."

"They already do", Steve said with amusement. "More importantly is them knowing you, Mr. Stark, is mine." They both grinned.

"You know, the gala people want Loki to attend and I can't figure out how to convince him", the billionaire said. "He barely leaves the Tower."

"You'll figure something out. You always do."

* * *

 

"I hate this", Loki muttered while adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. Why did he have to attend an Avengers Gala? He was not an Avenger. Just because Thor was behaving like a caveman and refused to leave Jarnsaxa alone for more than a few minutes. The mage certainly didn't help since he basically swooned by this display of raw manliness. At least they could babysit. There was no reason why Rashel and Björn would have to exposed to such stiff environment. Even if he missed them terrible already. Barton had already been pranked for having laughed at him. Fandral was with him of course, dressed in a simple dark grey suit. Loki had been stuffed into an extravagant dark green thing. And no one had told him the gala would be packed. There were so many people and they were all talking, creating a buzz in the air.

"I know love", his husband said, arm around his waist. "Stark said a couple of hours, then we can leave." He sure hoped so. The mass of people were getting to him more than he expected. It was starting to stress him out. The lights went out and spotlights were lit on a scene while two people walked out.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Avengers Gala. I'm your host tonight, Martin Wells, and this is my colleague..."

"Susan Doile. First we would like to offer our regrets that Thor Odinson could not attend tonight and that we will see him again soon. Next, we'd like to welcome Avengers power couple."

"A round of applause for Iron Man and Captain America!" A thunder of clapping hands roared in the huge hall as Steve and Tony walked out together. Their suits matched with the colours inverted, dark on the captain and light on the engineer. They waved and answered a few questions while making jokes.

"How does it feel going out in battle with your husband?" the woman asked.

"Well, miss Doile", the billionaire replied. "It is like having the strongest motivation alongside having the worst heart attack. But when it comes down to it, we know we need to focus or we might actually put the other in danger."

Once they were finished Barton and Romanoff did a little demonstration of their skills. Doctor Banner took the opportunity to talk about his work in India and how poor the conditions could be in rural villages. He actually managed to get people to donate money on the spot.

"And now, we have a very special guest for you", the male host announced. "He went through literal fire for our sakes and without him the Avengers wouldn't exist. Ladies and gentlemen, Loki Odinson!"

He froze. Strong spotlights singled him out from the crowd and people backed away. Something started falling from above. The cheer from the crowd jarred in his ears, became mocking. Jeering. And suddenly he was back in the Void. Surrounded by Chitauri. Thanos. The Black Order. They tore at him. Things bounced against his body, throwing him further. To his chambers and the guards beating him. Calling him names. Quvac strangling him and inflicting his torture on him all over again. He couldn't breathe. His mind was starting to play tricks on him. The Other murdering Fandral. Thanos taking his children, saying he will raise them as his own. He couldn't breathe. The guards ripping his babies from his womb. Falling into the Void. Alone. With Thor. With Fandral. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe.  _He couldn't breathe!_

* * *

 

Rashel was a clever child. He had figured out that Uncle Thor didn't know very much about saying no. If Mama and Papa had been home, they would have been very cross with him for eating so many cookies before bedtime. Björn was already asleep. That was okay. Björn was a baby. Babies slept a lot. Sometimes Rashel hoped Mama would start swelling again and have another baby. Preferably a sister this time. One brother was enough. Though Uncle Thor was apparently going to have a baby. Mama had said that. Rashel couldn't imagine Uncle swelling with child. It would make more sense it for Jarn to swell. He liked Jarn. So did Uncle. A lot. Papa had said Jarn and Uncle were married just like Mama and Papa. That's why they were going to have a baby. But Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve was also married and so far Tony's stomach had not become swollen with child. Maybe they didn't know how. 

Lately Rashel's magic had started to manifest. Mama had said he would become an empath. Someone who could see other people's emotions. Why he would want that he didn't know but apparently it was good. So far he could only read the emotions of a few. Björn was easy, he didn't feel a whole lot and mostly made noise if he was hungry or needed a new nappy. Papa was harder but the emotions he did feel made him feel very happy. Mama had explained that Papa loved all of them very much. Rashel could feel Mama the most. Because he had been inside Mama's stomach while it was swollen. Just like Björn. Sometimes he could feel Mama even when he couldn't see him.

The emotions that hit him were far too complicated and complex for a child to understand. Too strong and too confused. Rashel could only tell that his Mama was in pain and it scared him. He started wailing and crying. Screaming for his parents. His loud voice woke up Björn who joined his cries.

"MAMAAA! PAAAPPAAA!" he wailed and he didn't stop crying until his father finally, finally walked through the door. He didn't notice the ashen colour on Fandral's face but Thor did.

"What happened?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been my opinion for many years that writers are quite sadistic. Not toward real people but toward fictional characters. The more we like a character, the more we like to torture and torment them. Which is actually not that strange. People in general tend to like a character that struggles a lot and is pained, complicated. The heroes can sometimes be too good. A bit too perfect. It can make their struggles feel empty or shallow. That's one reason why so many tend to like Tony Stark more than Steve Rogers and Loki more than Thor. We can emphasize with someone who has suffered more than someone who has had it easy. Or perceived as such.
> 
> Similar sentiments are held towards Zuko from A:tla, Vegeta from Dragonball and, in its initial run, Naruto from Naruto. Even Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars fits. It is also a reason I don't really enjoy Donald Duck since part of seeing a character suffer is also to see them finally succeed or find peace. A character that never stops suffering is not something we enjoy in the long run.


	28. Chapter 28

He knew instantly something was wrong when Loki started to close in on himself and tried to get close when his husband sank to his knees. The crowd of mortals was in his way. While he was reluctant to hurt any of them he finally resorted to elbow his way through. People yelped and growled at him as he pushed. At last he was able to throw his arms around the dark prince, holding him close. His husband was shaking badly and seemed to havhave lost awareness of his surroundings. Things has been going so well for a long time that it had been easy to forget Loki still struggled with trauma. Exhausted sleep coming from caring for two small children had also acted as a buffer against nightmares. Now something had triggered the Trickster, likely a combination of things. Causing this reaction. Fandral held him close, it appeared to be the only thing the dark prince noticed as he pressed himself against the blonde's body.

"What's going on?" Rogers said, appearing at their side. "Is he okay?"

"He is having an attack, trauma." the warrior didn't know how to explain it.

"More trouble", Stark said. "Seems Rashel is having a complete meltdown, screaming for you two."

Their oldest son was an empath and had a strong bond with his mother. It was likely Rashel was reacting to Loki's distress. They needed to get back as soon as possible.

"Stark, we can't stay here. This isn't good for him." Fandral insisted, feeling his husband growing colder. It was not the chill of his Jotun form. "He is going into shock." Banner, who had joined them felt at the pale arm and nodded grimly.

"We need to get him out and preferably wrap him in a warm blanket. His heartbeat is a bit to rapid as well. Can you carry him?"

Could he carry his husband? Of course he could! He stood with ease, Loki cradled in his arms. It was not pleasant feeling that lithe body starting to go slack. Ignoring the murmuring crowd he began walking towards the entrance. Some tried to grab at him and stop him but he was still an Asgardian warrior. Far stronger than any mortal. Certainly far stronger than the ones gathered at the gala. It became easier once the Avengers joined him, Stark talked quickly and easy with the people without revealing anything. By the time they had reached the car Loki was out cold. Thankfully there were blankets in the car, he covered the Trickster and still held him close.

At the Tower he tucked his husband into bed, leaving him in the care of Banner, before heading to Thor's floor. He could hear the wailing before he even opened the door, it cut off when he stepped inside and Rashel flew into his arms. A bit flustered Jarnsaxa held Björn, trying to calm a baby that wanted nothing to do with him. Holding his oldest on one arm he took his youngest on his other arm.

"What is happening?" Thor asked worried.

"Loki had a panic attack at the gala", Fandral asked tiredly. "It became to much for him and triggered his trauma."

"But it has been years..."

"Some things takes more time. I think we both forgot this was still an issue since we rarely leave the Tower."

"Oh... is Rashel well? He worried us..."

"He is an empath and has an empathetic connection with Loki. My guess it that the panic attack spilled over even over the large distance. Scaring him."

"Papa..." the boy's voice was so soft. "Where is Mama? Mama..."

"Let's go to him. Thank you for looking after them."

"Of course. I will see all of you in the morning." Thor not insisting on coming with them to see his brother was a good sign. It meant he had become more observant than before. Banner greeted them.

"His temperature and pulse is back to normal. He's asleep for now and will probably not wake up until later."

"Thank you", Fandral said, meaning it. He knew his husband though. As he had thought Loki was already awake, looking weary and shaken. The sight of their children brought a soft, small, smile and he held out his arms. With the boys between them they lay together on the large bed. Their sons was asleep within minutes. The blonde warrior placed a hand on a pale cheek.

"It will be alright, love. I'm here", he promised.

"I know", came the reply. "I know... but I will need some time."

"I will make sure you get it. Rashel was aware something had happened, he was clearly afraid for you."

"My sweet  boy", Loki smiled sadly. "I better shield him from most of my emotions for a while. I rather he didn't suffer."

"I think he can understand if you are feeling a bit sad. He will likely stick to you for a couple days."

"He will be welcome to do so. Fandral? I love you. Thank you for loving me back."

Leaning forward the blonde kissed his husband's brow. No more words were needed.

* * *

 

Loki spent a whole week in bed, only getting up to use the bathroom. The only people he could handle seeing were his husband and children. Always his children. They understood in the way children can be that their mother was unwell and needed rest. That they rather spend time doing nothing with him in bed than play was unexpected. Even Björn had become more prone to boredom. During the night when the boys were asleep in their own beds Fandral made love to him. Gentle and intense. It reassured him.

After a week he felt ready to face the world again. Or at least a slightly larger amount of it. First thing he did was sending an invitation to Odin and Frigga, wanting them to meet his second son. He also figured they ought to meet Jarnsaxa properly as well. Who, after all, was now their son-in-law. The incident had made him realise something.

"I will never be able to take the throne", he told Fandral.

"Why not? You would make a great king."

"I don't think I will ever truly get over what happened to me. The Void, Thanos, the invasion, the beating. It's too much. Most of the time I can handle it but once I'm surrounded by large crowds, especially if I'm the focus, I will be back on that cold rock in space."

His husband didn't contradict him or tried to tell him it would go away. Instead he just offered his warm embrace and kissed him. When asked Fandral shrugged.

"I lost you once. Then you came back and allowed me to still be with you. No matter what happens, Loki, I will be there for you. I will support you decisions."

"But what about your choices? Your desires?"

"I am a Asgardian warrior, love. For most of my life, that was all. What I desire is to live with you and our children. My choice is to be where you are. Although I wouldn't mind filling you up with plenty more children."

"Your beast!" They laughed loudly and then they progressed to kissing and touching. "I guess I wouldn't mind a bunch of children. It is tiring being pregnant and giving birth hurts. But seeing them, it is all worth it. Maybe we live on some estate on the outskirts of the city on Asgard. Or perhaps on Vanaheim. The Vanir are less pretentious."

"That sounds wonderful. Hogun could become our weaponsmaster while Sif trains any girl who wants to be a warrior. Volstagg and his brood could live on the estates, caring for the crops and the livestock. Every once in a while Thor and Jarnsaxa would visit with their children, when their duties allowed. You would have a small academy for magic, teaching people from across the Realms, and I would see to the staff, finances and all the daily work. For as long as they are alive we would invite the mortals to visit. Maybe even give them that hog tea that is said to prolong life."

"You have a very active imagination, Fandral. But I do like this idea."

* * *

 

The political climate in Asgard was a bit tense. Large chunks of her warriors had been sent to other Realms, not to conquer but to learn. Many had been forced to leave behind weapon and armour in order to ensure peace. Especially those sent to Jotunheim. The new rulers wantes to avoid war at any cost and was unhappy with the treatment of Loki. It had been a surprise to learn that the Jotun still considered the Trickster their rightful king even if they accepted he would never sit on their throne.

An invitation from their second son had come at a good time. With tension running so high they needed to leave the Realm for a little while, making a gesture that they too was willing to learn. Last time they had been going more incognito, not bringing an entourage. This time they would bring a small group of servants and a few of the remaining warriors. Just in case, this included Sif and Volstagg. Leading the small group was a man named Vidal. They landed outside the tall tower and one of the mortals looked at the group with consternation. 

"What the actual fuck", he groaned. "This is  _not_ a hotel. Ah, whatever. Come on in I guess. Your majesties, good seeing you again. Thanks for the wedding band Miss queen. It meant a lot."

Waiting for them were their two sons. Loki they had seen fairly recently and while he looked tired he seemed well. With him stood Fandral holding Rashel's hand while her youngest had a younger child in his arms. Thor they had not seen since their last visit well over a year ago. He had grown. His whole deposition was calmer, more regal. At his side stood a timid young man who looked at the warriors in terror. That had to be Jarnsaxa. Frigga studied the boy. Swimming in a large robe he had fine features with soft lines. The dark hair bleeding to red was a bit exotic but it was nothing compared to his eyes. Ruby red irises that shifted with the light, looking almost like stones. Thin, white lines adorned the pale skin. The All-Mother was taken aback when she recognised some of the markings, indicating that Jarnsaxa was a descended from a very ancient royal line of Jotunheim. One believed to have died out eons ago. That line had been known to have skin of snow rather than the azure blue of their kin. It could mean her new son-in-law didn't have a different form, this was his Jotun form. 

"Mother, Father", Thor greeted them. "This is Jarnsaxa, my mate and spouse." From Odin's searching eye he had reached similar conclusions as Frigga.

"All-Father, All-Mother", the mage mumbled pressing closer to their oldest. Who just placed a protective arm around him. Now Loki's words made sense. His brother had become a better man.

"We have some good news to share with you", the Thunderer said proudly. "Jarnsaxa is with child."

"How wonderful", the queen squeeled. More grandchildren. "May I?" She held her hands up, indicating the stomach. To her disappointment the mage shook his head and crossed his arms protectively over his abdomen. He had something wild in his eyes and clawed at Thor's clothing. Their oldest son easily picked up his spouse, holding him with one arm, sauntering off.

"Give him time", Loki said. "He has yet to experience something positive about being near a large group of strangers. Being pregnant makes him even more anxious."

"Did you know, son?" Odin asked. 

"Know what?"

"That Jarnsaxa is a snow giant, not a frost giant."

The Trickster blinked. "I didn't know there was such thing as snow giants."

"They supposedly died out. They were a male only race but could inter breed with females from other races. From what I can tell Jarnsaxa carries lines of the royal line."

Tapping his lips the god of mischief thought about it. "I take it snow giants has naturally pale skin and perhaps smaller in size as well. And perhaps a mixed child could end up looking more Aesir but still get a child of their own that looked true bred. A male only race can only father boys... but nothing says they can't carry a girl. Maybe Jarnsaxa's parents were both mixed children of snow giants."

Insightful as usual. Frigga smiled warmly. Fandral the Dashing was frowning though. "How did no one notice this before? My king, you have seen him before this."

"Not up close. From a distance I could only see the existence of tribal lined. Not their meaning. No one knows much about the White Jotun, as they were also called, I doubt there are a significant number of them."

"That doesn't matter. They have a mate bond and the mark of the wedding band", Loki said. "What matters is that they will one day be able to take the throne as rulers of Asgard. I am renouncing my claims to any throne I might hold claim to. I am renouncing my children's claim to any throne they might hold claim to. I'm leaving the order of succession in favour of my brother, his husband and their unborn child."

There was no way to take back those words once they were said. She could see that Loki was completely serious about this. He had refused his birthright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time. I never write with the specific intent of evoking a certain feeling or reaction. Especially any kind of humour. It is a bit of a trap, trying to write with the intention of joking. In my experience that doesn't turn out well. Not to mention that people tend to find different things funny. When I write I only try to convey the feelings and personality of the characters. And in the case of Marvel, some of them lends themselves to a more humorous tone, because that's their characteristics that I attempt to mimic somewhat. But hey, if someone laughs or cries because of my writing, that is just a confidence boost as it is a testament to skill. Cheers.


	29. Chapter 29

Maybe the visitors from Asgard were wandering around the Tower and being very polite. Maybe they wouldn't do anything bad. But Jarnsaxa didn't want to know. Stubbornly refusing to leave the rooms he shared with Thor. The Thunderer approved of this, not wanting him in any possible danger. It was so sweet and lovely having a mate that acted protective of him. Possibly a Jotun trait but he wanted to feel a bit possessiveness towards him from his husband. Prince Loki called it caveman behaviour. The mage didn't mind. At the moment the golden prince was spending some time with old friends, his brother had practically kicked him out while telling him to get out of the cave. Not even a pout from Jarnsaxa had changed his teacher's mind.

Not having anything to do and not wanting to be useless he had started cleaning the chambers. The invisible servant sent metal servants at his request to pick up the dirty laundry and remove the trash he gathered. He didn't need to do a whole lot since those metal servants could handle most things. Simply directing them and doing smaller things. When the now clean laundry came back he kneeled on the floor and started to fold the clothes. Most of it were Thor's but a few were his own. That mortal had insisted he needed more than one outfit and had procured clothing in a style that suited Jarnsaxa's taste. Including several more robes in different colours. The oversized clothes did a good job of hiding the small swell of his stomach. It felt a bit surrealistic that he was growing a baby. He hoped Thor wouldn't mind making him pregnant many times. Maybe he would change is mind once he was further along.

When the door opened without a knock he assumed it was Thor returning. Only when he looked up it was the queen. For one moment he froze, then he had scrambled to hide behind one of the armchairs. He knew it was his mother-in-law but couldn't help himself. The queen however only seated herself in the other armchair and waited. Jarnsaxa swallowed and climbed up in his own chair, draping his favourite blanket around him. They were quiet for quite some time. 

"Did you know that long ago there were more than just frost giants among the Jotun?" she asked politely and he shook his head slightly. "Supposedly there were earth giants and sea giants as well. The fire giants never lived in Jotunheim. But there was also a closer relative to the frost giants called snow giants."

Against his will he began listening attentively, he loved hearing stories. She talked about how they only had males in their race but that they could carry children anyway or simply mate with a woman from another race. Their royal line and their mysterious disappearance from the Realms. 

"Like their kin, the frost giants, the snow giants had red eyes. It was said that their skin was pale and their hair the colour of blood so that when they went out in the tundra they would resemble a splash of blood on snow. Their red hair giving them protection from the wild." The tale finished and now he was uncomfortable. 

"You think I might be a snow giant", he mumbled. 

"It is likely, yes, but not a problem. We did not know the race had survived this far. How much do you know of your family history?"

Nothing at all. He knew she was the queen but by now he wished she would just leave him alone. No way he could say that though. His teacher had a sixth sense for things like this however. Prince Loki knocked on the door and opened it, not entering the apartment. 

"Mother, may I speak with you?"

"Of course. I hope we can talk some more later", queen Frigga said to the mage. When the door closed he snuck over and pressed his ear against the wood, hoping to overhear their conversation. 

"Mother... I know you mean well but this is not the way. Jarnsaxa will only avoid you more. Especially if you enter their apartment uninvited. It worked with us but it won't work with him. In time I have no doubt he will grow more confident but he is not even near that point."

"I merely wished to get to know him, I have wanted to meet the person who won Thor's heart."

"And you could have. Without the entourage. If had been only the two of you he wouldn't be hiding from everyone. The rest is too many unknown variables for him. Even more so since he is with child."

"You have grown wise, Loki. Are you sure you wouldn't be willing to take the throne?"

"I have already renounced my claim, mother, and it wasn't a hasty decision. I will never heal completely from my time in the Void and the torture I experienced there. Being king would come with far too many triggers. Thor will be a good king. He has calmed down, become more observant and he thinks before he speaks. With Jarnsaxa by his side, he will never lose that. He can only grow more as he becomes a father. I wanted complete equality in my marriage. It reflects my personality. Thor wants to be the protector, the one who will weather all storms so his live can live without hardships. That is also the kind of king he will become. One who wants to protect his people."

"Wise indeed", the queen seemed amused. "Have you had any thoughts what to do when your time on Midgard comes to an end?"

"Fandral and I are thinking of getting an estate on Vanaheim..."

Their voices faded as they walked away. Getting up Jarnsaxa curled up in his armchair, hiding under the blanket. Feeling ashamed. Here he was, consort to Thor -  Prince of Asgard, pregnant with the next heir to the throne and student to the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms. And he was behaving like a frightened child jumping at shadows. Sitting under the blanket he lost track of time and curled up even further when the door opened and closed again.

"Käre?" Never before had a word filled him with such relief. Peeking out from beneath the warm blanket he saw Thor coming towards him. Big hands gently pulled away the fabric, settling it on his shoulders. The same big hands cradled his cheeks and then he was kissed. All tension left him.

"Thor", he whispered. 

"My beautiful one", the Thunderer said. "There is no need to cry, Mother sends her apologies to you." Touching his cheeks Jarnsaxa startled at discovering he was indeed crying. How pathetic! Of course he started to cry even more.

"I'm... I'm  so useless..." he sobbed. "I know... know she didn't want me... me... any harm but I... I..."

"My love", he was lifted up and carried to the sofa. There he was placed on his husband's lap. "Jarn, Käre. You are not useless, you are the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Buh... bu... but I'm crying like a child. For nothing. I'm so pathetic." Thor let him cry, rocking him and soothed him.

"I love you, Jarnsaxa. You. Because you are you. I love you." Through the marriage bond feelings echoed his words. It was an extraordinary thing. Knowing the emotions behind words. "You don't like all the strangers and are feeling vulnerable. I know that."

"Caveman?"

"Aye, caveman", the blonde god chuckled. "Caveman going nam nam." He tickled the mage and mouthed at his neck, Jarnsaxa giggled. A big, warm hand went inside his robes while blue eyes watched him. He nodded and the robe parted, falling from his shoulders and settling around his waist. Thor placed one hand on the slight swell of his stomach. 

"This, this is something only you can give me", he said. "Only you have ever captured my heart. I need you, Jarn. Without you I'm not a good man. You make me the best I can be."

The mage didn't answer. He placed his hand on top of his husband's. All his life he had yearned for a mate. Yearned to belong to someone completely. It had caused him so much pain, being that way. So much struggle and fear.

"How many children would you be willing to give me, Thor?"

"How many do you want?"

"I don't really know... many I suppose..."

"I be honest with, Jarn. Sometimes I find myself fantasizing about seeing you swollen with child for a full century, surrounding me with our children."

"That would be many children." He giggled and rested against his husband. "You can make me with child as many times you want. You are my mate and I love you."

"We'll see, maybe we feel more settled after this one is born." Thor kissed him soundly. Moving Jarnsaxa straddled him and fiddled with the belt for a bit until he could lift out his husband's lenght. Being pregnant made his emotions act like a bumblebee. And he got very horny, very often. It was easy to sink down, engulfing the member within his body. He could barely remember being a virgin, it felt so far away. Sex had become such a normal part of his life and more importantly, so had Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are interested in my original work you can check out https://alcande.weebly.com/ this story hasn't updated in a while... but it is very representative of my writing style. Feel free to give your opinion. Here or through the website.


	30. Chapter 30

This was the third time he had shove one of the Asgardians out of his lab. It was driving him nuts. Surely they would have learned by now that no one,  _no one_ , was allowed in  _his_ lab without expressed permission. But nooo. It shouldn't have been his third time the same freaking day but it was. And he had shoved the same people out the days before. It was like they didn't grasp his meaning. One of them glared him, crossed his arms and refused to move. Meaning puny mortal Tony couldn't move him. That. Was. It.

"JARVIS! TELL THUNDER PANTS TO GET DOWN HERE! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE IS DOING. IF HE DOESN'T COME DOWN HERE PRONTO I  _WILL_ COMMIT HOMOCIDE!" He was roaring at the top of his lungs. To his chagrin the other Asgardians had come back in and now also refused to budge. A couple minutes later Thor walks in, followed by Jarnsaxa. A surprise that. The god of thunder eyes the group in confusion. 

"Stark, what's the matter?" he asks.

"Get them out of my lab and tell them to  _stay out_!" Tony growls. The Thunderer frowned and turned to his fellow aliens.

"Why are you bothering our host?"

"He is merely a mortal, prince Thor", said Gruffy snidely. "It is not his place to tell us where to go or not."

"You bet it is my place! This is my Tower! My lab! You are here because I allow it! If you don't like it go back to Viking land!"

"Ease, Stark", the big guy had gotten a hard expression. He glared at his fellow warrior. "You are a guest on this Realm, in this country and in this home. The man before you is one of the most powerful men on Midgard."

"He's a weak human! He is nothing."

"Power and strength is not the same thing. The humans have shown me this. If you won't listen to him you will listen to me. You are to leave now and not bother him here again. Any if you."

"As you command", Gruffy sniffed and spun on his heel, almost walking into Jarnsaxa who was playing with Dum-E. "Get out of the way, you Jotun filth!" The poor guy flinched and raised his arms in a defensive way. You could feel the moment the atmosphere dropped. Outside the windows dark clouds grew and static electricity jumped.

"What. Did. You. Call. Him." Thor's voice was dangerously low. Gruffy, who even had had hand raised and poised for a punch froze. "You dare insult and threaten  _my_ consort?  _My_ mate?"

"My... my... prince?" Gruffy stammered. "This... this  _thing_ surely can't be your consort..."

Wrong answer. The guy slammed into the wall, a large hand around his throat, feet dangling inches from the floor. In that moment the Thunderer lived up to his moniker. Normally Tony would have tried to calm the situation but the guy pissed him off. Thor was furious.

"I will not allow anyone to insult him or hurt him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my prince", Gruffy croacked out.

"Good. Then you better get on your knees and beg him for forgiveness." The asshole was thrown to the floor at Jarnsaxa's feet. Interestingly the mage didn't seem disturbed by his husband's rather violent actions. He eyed Gruffy with terror though and jumped back from him. Apparently the ass was also an idiot as he spit on the floor and decided to speak.

"Boris should have fucked you raw you freak, making you squeal like a beast while mounting you in front of all the real men."

The mage became even whiter than normal, which shouldn't have been possible. Clearly he knew something about the man mentioned. And it wasn't anything good. Thor noticed that as well.

"Who is Boris?" he demanded of Gruffy.

"He...", Jarnie whispered. "He... was the one who... tried to..."

Ah. Yep. Bad. Very, very bad. It looked like tye big guy was about to tear Gruffy in pieces. Literally. When suddenly Loki appeared.

"It would be impolite to kill someone in Tony's lab, brother", he said calmly. "We can throw him off the Tower later, claiming suicide. Or even better, throwing him from Hammers' building." Tony liked that kind of thinking.

"Yeah, no blood on my floors please. So hard to get rid off."

"This man..." the Thunderer growled.

"Yes, I'm well aware. I didn't notice him at first. If I had I would have dealt with him sooner. Do you remember what I told you the last time you disrespected me, Turin? When you thought you could freely touch my person?"

"Why would I bother remembering anything you had to say, you argr freak, you..."

"Ah ah", with one gesture the Trickster silenced the man completely. "I told you that I would make you very familiar with the underbelly of society. I may have stepped down from the succession order but I am still a prince. And you just levelled an insult to a royal person infront of witnesses. Including the crown prince, who have no reason to show you any kind of mercy after your disrespectful behaviour."

Now Gruffy started to look more nervous than angry. There was something menacing about Loki's calm demeanour. A cold threat beneath his words. It seemed the idiot finally started to realise he had gone too far.

"Let's see. You have admitted to witnessing attempted rape and possible participation in said attempt. You have gravely insulted the prince consort of Thor who is likely also the very last snow giant alive and the last member of that royal line. You have insulted me who is still your prince despite prior warning of the consequences if you would do so again. According to our laws, all three of us could have you flogged for insolence. At least. But in my experience, that won't change your way of thinking. No, you would just become angrier. I have a better idea."

"Loki", Thor growled. "What are you doing? This cur deserves no mercy."

"Trust me, what I intend is no mercy. No mercy at all." Loki stretched out his hands, green tendrils of smoke wove from his fingers and wrapped around Gruffy. "Did you think, Turin, that I earned the title of most powerful sorcerer for nothing? You will taste first hand how it feels to be helpless." The man started changing, becoming shorter, more delicate. His features softened, the hair grow longer and his body became plumper. Tony blinked. Instead of a man he was looking at a woman. For some reason the god of mischief had decided to make Gruffy a woman with a very generous chest. Very generous and perky. The hips became wide.

Looking down at her body the man-turned-woman was horrified. Her clothes had not changed and revealed more than enough. "What have you done?" The voice was a bit shrill but could probably sound sultry when used normally. 

"I have made you into your ideal woman. Everything you have imagined would make a woman perfect, you have become. Everything. You will shortly be escorted back to Asgard. I thought of having you work in a tavern but decided against it. Instead you will be assigned to work in the palace. Specifically with the warriors as a servant. You will receive no special treatment. No one will be told that you are Turin, you will only be known as Hilda."

When the group had disappeared, with the raging Hilda in tow, ready to be carted off to Viking land Thor turned on his brother.

"He deserved worse than that!"

"Trust me, Thor. He will get his just deserts. As I said, he became his ideal woman. What kind of ideal woman do you think a man like him comes up with?"

"Someone who has the perfect figure, willing to have sex with any strong man who takes her, always willing at that. A woman who you can do whatever you want with and she will still enjoy it." Tony said. "Wow... that's rather cruel..."

"Maybe, but that's the kind of things he himself has done to women and even men. You heard what he said. I have heard him say worse. I didn't take away his free will, however. His, or her, body might react a certain way but his mind is another thing. No special treatment."

"Will he change back?"

"Eventually. In a century or two. He might want to be careful though."

"Why?" Thor seemed somewhat mollified but not completely.

"Because his ideal woman is also very,  _very_ , fertile. The likelihood he won't end up pregnant is pretty slim, even if there are ways to prevent it or end it", Loki said with a wicked smile. "If he is not careful he could end up with a brood of children."

It took them a moment to see the poetic justice and then they burst out laughing. 

* * *

Turin hated being Hilda. It had only been a week and already several warriors had made a move on him. And they would grab him in the most humiliating way. Worse, he had already given in to this cursed body more than once. Allowing himself to be ravaged by men he had been fighting side by side with and they had fucked him like he was a common whore. Sure, he didn't protest or even intended to fight them off. He might as well enjoy himself if he had to be in a woman's body. But this body wanted it so badly he had to hold a rein on himself.

This evening he was made to serve the warriors mead in the dining hall. There were fewer of them since most had been sent elsewhere. He stopped by old Garner's table and put down some mead when he felt a hand on his ass.

"You are a mighty fine lass", the old warrior said. "Come sit here." Turin was dragged down on the bony lap. "What's your name?"

"Hilda." He couldn't speak his own name due to this curse. Garner started squeezing his chest in a blatant way. He swatted the hand away and the old badger just laughed! Then he used both hands to squeeze and play with the fatbags. "I have duties."

"Oh, they will be fine sweetheart. We can have a bit of fun. See?" Annoyed Turin tried to stop the old man from loosening the ribbon keeping the bossom up. "Don't be shy, you will love this." Garner freed the fatbags and started licking the skin, sucking the nipples. Great. Slobbering. Then one hand reached under the skirt.

"I should go." Fingers brushed his... privates and his treacherous body began showing interest.

"Do you want to go?" One finger slipped inside followed by another. "You don't have to." Damn his body! Sure, he could choose to up and leave. He could ignore the way his body reacted, even the moans it made when Garner fingered him. Maybe it would be unpleasant and a more aggressive warrior might not take no for an answer. But it took the body hours to stop complaining. Turin had decided it was just easier to allow his body what it wanted. Prince Loki would see, his so called punishment wouldn't be all that bad.

So, he allowed himself to be lifted on to the table, the skirt pulled up and let Garner fuck him. Nor did he protest when some other warriors came over to get in on the action. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make it clear that Turin is engaging in consensual sex. He is not being forced or coerced. He chooses to have sex while being a woman, not thinking about any possible consequences. He is merely making excuses for himself why he would allow himself to be fucked.


	31. Chapter 31

 

Time was as time would and moved forward regardless of what you did. By now, Jarnsaxa was huge and had still a few months left. Thor had been both proud and worried, which annoyed Tony.

"Just ask Bruce to do an ultrasound", the engineer said.

"A what?"

"It allows you to see the baby while it is still in the tummy. Now go, I'm tired of you people constantly interrupting my time with Steve!" The Captain blushed somewhat but didn't disagree, he also wanted more alone time with his husband.

It didn't take long to convince both the mage and the scientist to do an ultrasound. "This will feel a bit cold", Banner warned and squirted a good amount of goo on the expanded skin before pressing some device to the stomach. Thor held his consort's hand and watched mesmerized the grainy footage. There was a steady  _thump thump_ and something sounding like water.

"Huh... let's see. Yeah, that's kind of confirms it..."

"Banner? Is everything alright with him?"

"Hm? Ah, yes. He is perfectly healthy and so are your babies."

"Babies?" Jarnsaxa asked, watching the screen.

"It is, ah, twins. I could find out the gender if you want."

"Twins! Käre, we have truly been blessed", Thor laughed and peppered the stunned mage with kisses. Twins! Two babies! "Shall we find out?" Jarnsaxa nodded.

"Okay... they have a separate amniotic sac so they are fraternal twins. Here", Banner pointed. "Is one if them and it is a... boy. You can see his... you know... here. Over here is the other one and it is a... girl. Congratulations guys."

By the Norns, Thor was crying. He barely make out the contours of his children but suddenly he loved them more than anything in all the universes. Everything he had started to realise made perfect sense. Who cared about pride, reputation or appearances when you had so perfect and so vulnerable little ones to care for.

"Thor?" Ruby red eyes eyed him worriedly. Smiling the god of thunder kissed his lips.

"I'm happy, Jarn. So, so happy. Our children. Our babies. You are more than a consort. You are my husband, soon-to-be mother of my children. I love you so much and I love our unborn babies even more. You have made me the happiest man in the Nine Realms!"

Banner chuckled as he fiddled with the machine. "Almost all men say that when they see their baby for the first time. Well, a version of it. Here, I thought you might like these." He handed them some pictures. It was the same grainy black and white footage, showing their little baby boy and baby girl.

"Thrúd", Jarn pointed to the girl, "Magni", pointing to the boy."

"Those are excellent names, Käre. Strength and magnificent. Just like their mother." Thor got a very intense hug and something mumbled that sounded very much like "I love you."

* * *

 

He was sitting in Mama's lap while Papa was playing with Björn on the floor. They were not in their own apartment but on a shared floor. It was a quiet day. Rashel didn't care much for the book Mama was reading to him, he thought it was silly. Instead he was watching the rest of their mottled family. Aunt Nat playing chess with Uncle Bruce while Uncle Clint watched, Uncle Thor and Jarnsaxa relaxing in the sun from a window. Turned out if was Jarn who was growing the baby, not Uncle Thor. Made sense. Looking at Mama's flat stomach he patted it, just in case there was a baby hiding inside. Mama arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Rashel?"

"Looking for a baby."

"Sweetheart, I'm not pregnant."

"Why not? I want a sister!"

Papa raised his head, smiling with amusement. "You can't choose baby's gender, Rashel. Whatever comes, comes. Besides, Björn is still little. Maybe when the two of you are a bit older we might consider a sibling for you."

"Maybe", Mama emphasised. Rashel huffed and watched Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve instead. Seated on a sofa Steve had an arm around Tony's shoulders. They were talking softly and would occasionally exchange small kisses. Papa had said that kisses were a way for couples to say Love you without words. They had been married for longer than UncleThor and Jarnsaxa, but...

"Why hasn't Uncle Tony had a baby?" he asked, causing the man to choke on his water. Coughing he sent an odd look at Rashel's parents. "Married people have babies!"

"Sweetheart", Mama said sternly. "Having children is always a choice and not every married couple will have any. And even if they wanted children human males can't become pregnant. Nor can Aesir male. I and Jarn are Jotun, remember. That's why we can have babies."

"So they can't have a baby?"

"Okay, I'm taking over this conversation", Tony said. "As your mom said, neither of us can get pregnant and give birth. But if we wanted, we could adopt a child. There are several options, both domestic and from overseas. And that kid would be our kid hundred percent. Just like your mom, actually."

"That's right Sweetheart, your grandparents adopted me when I was a baby and made me their child. Thor and I are not related by blood but we are still brothers. And your aunt and uncles are not related to you or us but they are our family anyway."

"Are you going to adopt?" Rashel asked.

"One day, perhaps", Steve said. "When we are not as involved with the Avengers."

"Any kid if ours would risk becoming a target, see. And we are puny mortals, not awesome magic gods like your folks. Your mom has already kicked ass for your sake."

"Stark."

"Sorry, Lokes, I meant kicked butt for your sake."

"Good."

* * *

"Can I ask you something, your highness?" Loki paused in his reading, his student was supposed to be meditating but the mage seemed to have problem concentrating. He had chalked it up to being pregnant, yet perhaps was not the reason.

"Of course."

"That man... the one you turned into a woman", Jarnsaxa said. "Will he... be alright? I wouldn't wish harm on anyone..."

A soft smile danced on the Trickster's lips. This man was truly a kind and gentle soul, it didn't surprise him that his brother had fallen for him. To be concerned for someone who would have hurt him if they could. 

"How much do you know about shapeshifting?"

"Almost nothing..."

"The very basic rule is that you can't change into something that feels unnatural to you. That includes when someone tries to force a changed on you. I'm a natural shapeshifter which allows me to change at will. As such, there are very few creatures I can't change into. Follow me so far?"

"Yes... so... if you tried to change someone into a frog it wouldn't work because it wouldn't feel natural?"

"Well... frogs are a bit of an exception since magic users are assumed to be able to do this. A surprising amount of people have turned into a frog because a mage or a sorcerer made the threat. But otherwise you are correct."

"Frogs are an exception... then, you couldn't turn someone into a bildgesnipe?"

"No, not very likely. This basic rule also apply to gender. I can't change a man into a woman if he thinks that form is unnatural and it doesn't have to a conscious thought. When I punished Turin I didn't actually think the spell would take. The second option was to make him mortal but that wasn't needed."

"But you said he turned into his ideal woman?"

"He did. Turin's ideal woman is Turin. How he acts as Hilda is how he have thought he would act if he was a woman. The only difference is that he is one. I wouldn't have caused him to be in danger, that's why there is an additional spell to protect him from sexual predators."

"Sooo.... he can't have sex or be intimate unless he wants to?"

"Basically, yes. If at any point he starts feeling that being a woman is unnatural he will return to his original form. The important part is that he gets to see life from a more vulnerable position. I would do the same with Boris but I suspect he would reject the chance."

"It have to be weird... worry about someone who wouldn't do the same for me."

"It is what makes you, you." Loki squeezed Jarnsaxa's shoulder. "Thor choose you because your big heart, of that I have no doubt. He is protective because he knows how easily that big heart of your can get hurt."

The mage blushed and placed his hands on his expanded stomach. He smiled with infatuation. It was a sweet sight. His brother had been very, very lucky.


	32. Chapter 32

The summon was very unexpected and seemed to come from nowhere. It was very official so they had no choice but to go. Thor was understandably reluctant to go as Jarnsaxa was very close to giving birth. Unfortunately the mage had to come as well. Loki was not much happier as he had to bring his children. Apparently stepping down had not saved him from his duties as prince. He did had an idea though. 

"A summit?" Tony said while fiddling with his tools. "What kind of summit are we talking about?"

"All leaders from the Nine Realms will gather in Asgard. It will be the first time in several millennia so many will be gathered at one place. As prince's of Asgard, we have an obligation to attend the banquets at least."

"Sounds boring. So that's why Thunder pants has been in a twist. You guys need to bring your spouses, huh."

"Yes and we can't leave the children here either. Not with both of us going. I was hoping you and Steve might be willing to come, representing Earth."

"You want me and Steve up in godland? Seriously? Lokes... we are not leaders of Earth."

"You lead Her defence, you defeated the Chitauri. Earth mightiest heroes will have more traction than any politician. Romanoff might be more versatile but her brand is not the best in this situation."

"Right. We defeated the Chitauri that you made sure we could defeat. I agree about Natasha but why me?"

"You are used to negotiations, making deals and you know how to work a crowd. And you would get a chance to study our technology." Loki hid a smirk when Tony showed far more interest after hearing the word technology. "Steve is your spouse so him coming along is natural. Also, he matches even Thor in strenght and he is human. Truth be told, I think Earth will need the two of you to protect Her interests."

"You had me at technology Skywalker! When do we leave?"

"We leave in two days. The summit will take about a week barr any incidents and we will arrive a couple days early to settle back in. We have been gone for a while."

"Sounds good to me. I go tell Steve. Anything you think we should bring?"

"The shield is always a nice touch. Your suit, I can help you with Jarvis, and perhaps some examples of your technology? Don't try to impress Asgard but don't be afraid to how off."

"When do I do anything else?"

"True. Two days, Tony."

* * *

 

Asgard was as he remembered it. A few years on Earth had made him prefer a less gaudy architecture. As usual Heimdall stood tall and menacing. Eyeing them. Fandral glanced at his husband, he knew Loki didn't like the gatekeeper. Didn't trust him. Which was even more evident by how he insisted on carrying both their sons. If this bothered the watcher he had no idea. Someone else who was a bundle of frazzled nerves were Jarn. The travel through the Bifrost while heavily pregnant had clearly not been pleasant. He was breathing heavily and clutched at his swollen belly. Thor was steadying him and was clearly worried.

A carriage waited outside to take them to the palace. The mortals looking around excitedly as they rolled through the city. People stopped in the streets, staring at them. Of course the two princes were easily recognisable. It was the additions that silenced the crowd. Loki was clearly uncomfortable and kept kissing the boys' brows. Almost as if to remind himself. Once they arrived at the courtyard they were swarmed by servants. Jarnsaxa still looked very ill though.

"Take him to the healers, Thor", the Trickster suggested. "This can't have been very good for him." Nodding the golden prince lifted his husband into his arms and walked away. "Stop staring", he snapped at servants. "We have guests from Midgard, there should be chambers prepared for them, show them the way. Vidal? Could you appoint someone to give them a tour later?"

"Of course, your highness", the guard captain said, saluting. He was among the few that Loki trusted. Somewhat. It was Vidal who had stopped the assault on the dark prince and informed them about Turin's presence. More servants were given directions regarding luggage and a request for a light meal in their new chambers. Apparently there had been some major reconstructions in the Royal quarters.

"Are you feeling okay, love?" Fandral asked.

"I... don't know. I know I don't like being surrounded by this many people and I don't like the way they are looking at our children." 

The blonde warrior had to agree with the last part. Guards and servants alike were eyeing the boys as if they were some kind of monster. He picked up Rashel who had been clutching his leg nervously. Of course his ability allowed him to pick up on the hostility. No wonder it made the boy restless.

"Papa?" he whined. "Do we have to be here?"

"I will not let any harm come to you or your brother", Fandral promised fervently. 

"But I want to go home. Mama..."

"I know my sweet. I know." Loki gave the gathered Aesir a hard glare. "It will just be for a week. Then we will go home."

* * *

 

No amount of training could have prepared Eir to see Thor carrying a heavily pregnant man into the healers' wing. The prince placed the boy on one of the healing beds, remaining close. Several of the healers looked at the unknown youth, showed an expression of disgust before ignoring him altogether. As the head healer this behaviour angered her, they would all get a lecture later. For now she wanted to focus on her patient.

"Prince Thor", she greeted. "What seems to be the matter?"

"We had to travel through the Bifrost for the summit", the Thunderer said and sat down beside the youth. "I fear it was too taxing for him."

"Very well. I have a look, raise your head, boy", she told the stranger. After a moment of hesitation he obeyed and she was taken aback. His red eyes stood out from his pale face and she could see the fine white lines decorating his skin. Jotun blood. Well, that explained the pregnancy. "What's your name?"

"Jarnsaxa, lady..." the voice was so quiet she barely heard him.

"Eir. I'm the head healer. How far along are you?"

"..."

"He could give birth any day", Thor said. "This can't be good for him."

"My prince, why are you involved with this?" 

The god of thunder gave her an affronted look and placed an arm around the boy's back. "Why would I not be involved with my husband? These are my children as well."

Eir blinked. "He's your consort?"

"No, I just told you Eir, he is my husband."

"Thor..." the youth groaned, clutching his stomach. "I don't feel so good..."

With swift movements the head healer did a reading on him. Within his womb two babies were nestled and they were indeed ready to be born. The journey through the Bifrost could have stressed them and that's what the boy were feeling. She preformed a soothing spell and could feel the agitation dissipate. 

"There, that's better", she said. "You are truly a bit young to have children already..." The lad gave her an odd look.

"Lady Eir", Thor said. "Jarnsaxa is older than Loki. He is in fact only a few decades younger than I."

"Oh... Jarnsaxa was it. You have Jotun blood, yes?" The youth nodded and shifted uncomfortably, taking the Thunderer's hand. When he spoke it was again with that barely audible voice.

"I have been told I'm a snow giant. The last." He truly mumbled, like he was afraid to be heard. A snow giant. She had heard of them in stories from long ago. Yet studying him closer she could see it. Behind them a young assistant spoke up. 

"I have heard rumours of your marriage, prince Thor. It is said your spouse is a Rune mage", she said with an awed expression. The prince smiled fondly. 

"Aye, that he is", he kissed the youth's temple. It was startling to see such soft behaviour from their usually very brazen prince. "Loki has been teaching him. Do you want to find some rest, käre?" The Jotun nodded tiredly, giving them all an anxious glance before allowing himself to be led away.

* * *

 

"Hilda, your highness? She's doing... fine", Gunilla was the matron of the warriors' hall. When the woman had been sent to her she had been hesitant. "I won't pretend she is not a big harlot but it keeps the men away from the rest of my girls."

"Is that the only thing she is doing?" Prince Loki asked with amusement. 

"Like I would let her! When she is not busy whoring herself out I'm giving her as much work as anyone else. Not that I would let any of these useless sacks hurt any of my girls, Hilda included. But she genuinely seems to enjoy herself." Gunilla lifted the heavy pot from the fire, noticing the wench out in the hall straddling a warrior. "Got no shame that one. It is like one of the warriors made their idea of a woman and had her come to life."

"Oh, the truth is much better. You are telling me that her... activities... subsequently protects the other women?"

"That's one way to put it, my prince. But, yes, even occasional groupings have almost completely disappeared. I have warned her that she will become with child unless she takes precautions but she is ignoring me." She filled a bowl with stew, picked up a spoon and handed it to the dark prince. "You need to eat more prince Loki!"

He smirked and began eating without holding back. "Do you remember Turin?"

"If I do! He was the worst offender. The only positive thing about him was that didn't assault my girls. And that was only just."

"Hmm... I will tell you something but it is a secret, no one else can know."

"I'm all ears and it will be only mine."

"I recently placed a spell on Turin as punishment for his actions. It changed him into a woman, something that would only have worked if it felt natural to him. He became his ideal woman, and his ideal woman", the prince's smile grew truly wicked, "is himself."

Realisation dawned on the matron and she answered the grin with one of her own. A woman created by warriors indeed. "My, and all his petty words about a woman's duty being to please men."

"Indeed. If "Hilda" is protecting the others by offering up herself, why not make that her main job? Without forcing her of course. In fact, you don't even need to tell her."

A while later the prissy came into the kitchen, adjusting her skirts like it was nothing. Now that Gunilla knew she could recognise some features. She let the "girl" eat before handing over a bad of tea.

"What is this for?" Hilda asked.

"Drink it every morning and every evening unless you want to end up pregnant", the matron said. "How many men do you sleep with every day? I'm pretty sure it is at least ten and I know you let them finish in you, without protection of any kind."

"Why would I get pregnant?"

"Well Hilda, that's what's happens when you have sex. And it is irresponsible to have the option of preventing pregnancy readily available while being so sexually active. Especially if you rather end it. Drink the tea or you will fall pregnant sooner rather than later."

"I will be fine."

"And if you become with child?"

"If that happens I guess I will have to give birth", she laughed mockingly. Oh, it made so much sense now. Turin probably didn't believe he could get pregnant in this form but even an ideal woman was fertile. "You know what Gunilla, I swear on the Norns that I will keep, birth and raise any child begotten on me."

"Really? On the Norns? Alright, go on then. You can spend the rest of the day spreading your legs for every man in the hall. I won't stop you. In fact, why not bring in a mattress and lay down on it while invite the warriors to do as they please with you?"

"You know what, maybe I will. Or I could just invite them to my bed. I will exactly that. I will allow every warrior in Asgard to fuck me!"

Gunilla shock her head. Some people never learned until they were truly faced with the truth. The men didn't respect "Hilda". They took her for what she was, an easy and readily available fuck. In their eyes she was nothing more than an object and unlike women in general she had put herself there. Even now as she stormed out in the hall she let the first pair men who grabbed her hoist up her skirt and push inside. Not protesting at all when the other warrior joined in. Well, now it was up to the Norns.


	33. Chapter 33

People from across the Realms started arriving a couple days later. Elves, Vanir, Fire giants, Frost giants and dwarves. The two mortals were having the time of their lives just watching and was very excited for the banquet that evening. Loki was more nervous and for a specific reason. Which was why he was breaking protocol and knocked on the door housing the Jotunheim represents. It opened and a stooped old Jotun glared out at him. Still taller than any Aesir.

"What? It is not time for the feast yet!" It screeched.

"I was hoping I might speak with prince Byleistr", the Trickster said. The stooped Jotun was shoved aside by a much larger giant who was visibly younger. His whole face brightened when he saw Loki.

"Brother!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around the god of mischief, swinging him around. "If I had known you would be here I would have convinced Helblindi to come as well!"

"That's nice... you are sort of crushing me..."

"Oh no!" The young Jotun dropped him and he landed in a sprawl. "Brother? Did I hurt you?"

"Your highness, why don't you go to your mentor?" It was the old Jotun again. He bent down and helped Loki to his feet. Stepping out in the hall he closed the door. "You have to excuse your younger brother, your majesty, he is very young. Only half a millennia."

"Why do you call me "your majesty"? I'm not a king?"

"You are the rightful king of Jotunheim."

"I renounced my claim..."

"Ah, an Aesir notion I see. We Jotun do not think like that. You may never rule our Realm and you may still be a prince of Asgard but by your blood, you are still our king."

"You have to excuse me, I am rather confused. How can I be your king but not your ruler?"

"You are the oldest child of Laufey. He should never have tried to sacrifice you. You ending his life was justified."

"Using the Bifrost..."

"It was war. And you took justified revenge on us for not recognising you when you visited."

Loki shook his head. It all sounded way too convoluted to follow but that didn't matter. "If Byleistr is so young, why is he here?"

"Ahh... well. He is certainly young but his behaviour is the result of Laufey's... unsavoury behaviour. The poor lad suffered an injury to his head, he has not been the same since."

"I see. Why did Laufey..."

"Byleistr took a mate his father did not approve of. His "mentor" is in fact his mate. On some level he understands this."

"Ah... that is horrid... I'm glad that my own children won't ever have something to do with Laufey."

"Something to agree upon."

* * *

 

A real life Elf. A freaking, real life Elf. He was officially on cloud nine. Hey! Stop laughing Steve! There were a lot of people in the banquet hall, several tables had been placed on a sort of dais, overlooking the hall. Every important dignitary was sitting at those tables but most were sitting on the long tables below the dais. If felt kind of like being in Harry Potter. It was also pretty clear that they were the only ones without an entourage.

"My apologies", one elf said, making its way past them. They had been seated fairly close to the seats of Asgard's royal family who had a table of their own. Which was not that surprising, since they had the larger number. Some gigantic blue people had a table of their own as well. Although, that was likely due to their size. They dwarfed everyone else in the hall. Then there were the actual dwarves, he would have to speak with one them later.

"Steve...", he whined. "Stop laughing at me."

"Sorry, it's just that you look like a kid in a candy shop", the soldier said. He was wearing his military uniform rather than his Captain America outfit while Tony had on a black suit.

"Ha! My mom barely let me have candy while Dad could care less. He actually bought a candy factory once, just to make a point, and kept bringing home samples. It drew her nuts."

"Guess being a millionaire can be a bit crazy."

"Well hubby, yours truly is a multi billionaire and since you are my hubby, so are you. No pre-nuptials for you."

Steve chuckled and took his hand beneath the table in lieu of a kiss. They startled as a fanfare rang and the Asgardian royal family entered. First came Odin and Frigga, since they were the king and queen, people rose to their feet and bowed. After them came Thor and Jarnsaxa, the mage had been stuffed into a rich robe that showed off his swollen belly and his hair had been drawn back from his face. The red eyes and white lines were in full view, the guy was clinging to the Thunderer's arm, Thor himself looked very proud of his spouse. After them came of course Loki and Fandral, each carrying a child. It was obvious the Trickster was making a statement, not only did all four of them wear the same colours, the adults was showing if the circles around their wrists. If anyone doubted they were married, they were being dissuaded from that notion. Once seated the feast began. Food galore. And drink.

"This taste like fruit juice", Tony commented on his drink.

"It is fruit juice, lord Stark", a servant said. "Prince Loki instructed that our usual beverages would be fatal for your mortal constitution. Perhaps I could water down some wine?"

"Nah, I'm good. Steve?"

"I haven't gotten drunk in seventy years, I can do without. Besides, this fruit juice is way better than anything I've had before."

An elf giggled to their side. "My apologies", it said. "I have been listening to your banter for a while, it is quite entertaining. My name is Aldrin of Alfheim. I'm here to represent Lord Frey. He is not too fond of Asgard after, well... several reasons."

"Um, sure. Tony Stark but just call me Tony."

"I am Steve Rogers."

"I take it you two are close?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"I see. From which Realm to you hail?"

"Earth", the engineer said and then saw the incomprehensive expression. What did they call it? "Midgard."

"Oh! You are Midgardians. How astonishing. And you were invited to the summit."

"We are teammates with Thor", Steve explained. "And Loki is a friend."

"Ah yes, I did hear the second prince saved your Realm from Thanos. Remarkable." Aldrin went back to his meal and the humans shrugged.

At long last the meal ended and introductions were made. If there a particular order he couldn't see it. Both he and Steve stood to introduce themselves. They were from Midgard, Earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers bla bla.

"We have official introductions to make", Odin announced. "First, the husband of my son Loki. Fandral the Dashing." Polite clapping. "They have been married for a near four years. During this time they have had two children. The oldest, Rashel, and the youngest, Björn. Loki has by his own free will stepped down from the succession order but is still a prince of our Realm."

There were a growing dim as people whispered to each other. The old king waited until it grew quiet again. "Secondly, the spouse of my son Thor. Married less than a year they have already been blessed and will welcome their child any moment. Jarnsaxa the Rune mage. The last known snow giant in existence and the last known member of the royal line."

There were a pause. Tony realised they were waiting for Jarnie to stand up but the mage didn't. Instead he was clutching his stomach, sweat covering his face while he clawed at his husband's arm desperately. In the sudden hush they could all here the soft words he spoke.

"Babies are coming."


	34. Chapter 34

Loki was pretty sure that when Odin said any moment he didn't stop to think about what  _any_ moment meant. The old king was flabbergasted at his son-in-law's whispered words. Thor seemed flustered and didn't know what to do. Sighing the second prince got to his feet and walked briskly to his student. To his dismay he could see the tell-tail signs that the splitting of tissue had already begun. It meant they had no time to move Jarnsaxa to a more private location. 

"Thor, you need to help him lie down and open the upper part of his robe", he instructed his brother who nodded and gently lifted his husband from the chair and onto the floor. There was not enough room behind the tables so they had to move to the front of the dais. 

"The healers..."

"Won't know what to do. I do. We will need towels, several of them, a basin of  _cold_ water and a couple of blankets. The babies won't pass through the femur so once it starts it will go very quickly. Let him lean against you, the slight elevation will help him breathe."

For the first time ever Thor didn't argue. While servants scattered to find what he had ordered the golden prince let Jarn rest against his chest. Encouraging him to keep breathing. The things he had demanded arrived just in time as the mage let out an ear-splitting scream. Loki placed one towel just under the split. He remembered his own first birth, it was painful and frightening. The second had been far easier. Some guests had fled the hall while others had inched closer. Not to close, both Thor and Loki growled at anyone who did.

"Breathe, käre. Breathe", the Thunderer mumbled as the mage groaned and cried out. "Loki..."

"It won't be long now. The contractions have begun. Don't worry Thor, this is normal. It is painful but normal."

"This water is too warm", someone muttered. It was the stooped old Jotun from earlier. He was looking at the basin with water. "It has to be colder or it will do no good." With what looked like practiced ease he froze some of the water, leaving the rest unfrozen. His eyes then turned to Jarnsaxa. "A rare one, he is, but even a snow giant needs to be kept cold during labour. Here, use this." The elder handed the golden prince ice wrapped in a towel, indicating the side of his necks.

"Take a deep breathe, relax and let your body work. It knows what it needs to do", the Trickster said and could see the first baby crowning. Once the head was out the rest followed quickly. "Your firstborn, Thrúd", he said while drying her off with a towel before wrapping the girl in a blanket. Frigga quickly took the baby and held it for the new parents to see. The placenta left with no issue and then the next baby came. "Magni, your second-born." This time both babies were handed to Jarnsaxa who was sweating profusely but smiled happily. Using the cold water Loki cleaned up his students abdomen and as intended the chill made the split close quicker. Lessening the risk of infection and other complications. 

Thor was openly crying as the twins were crying as only the newly born would. He looked like someone had given him the sky and the moon.

"Your mate is tired, prince Thor", the old Jotun said. "Once the life chamber has sealed you should bring him some place safe for him to rest. I have not seen a snow Jotun in many millennia, he is a prime example of their kind."

"You have seen snow giants before?" Loki asked.

"A long time ago. I think the last few choose to come to Asgard as it was a friendlier place for them. They were always like the falling snow. Quiet, soft and deceptively harmless. Appearing small and fragile but with surprising strength. And of course, the strongest were also the most beautiful."

"I think your compliments have fallen to empty seats", the dark prince said with a smile, indicating the drowzy Jarnsaxa. Frigga had once more stepped in and had a baby on each arm. Odin actually managed to look slightly envious of her but of course held his composure. Somewhat. A childbirth in the banquet hall was unheard off. Thor lifted the sleepy mage in his arms, gave him a besotted look and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, käre, for this most wondrous of miracles."

"M' b'bis", Jarn mumbled.

"Right here, dear", Frigga assured. "Two healthy children."

"G'd." With that, he was out like a light. 

Loki had the strangest premonition that something had changed that day. Something very big and very important. And he had no idea what.

* * *

 

Whatever the intention behind the summit it changed completely when Jarnsaxa gave birth infront of the dignitaries. For someone so shy and anxious you would have thought it would bother him. Yet he was so preoccupied with his babies that he barely registered anything else. Steve thought it was quite sweet even if it was somewhat excessive. The only one allowed near was Thor, otherwise the mage would give an angry growl. Well, Loki was also allowed nearby but not near enough to touch them.

The soldier mostly just followed Tony around who took this derailment as an opportunity to talk to others from the different Realms. Their saddest encounter by far was Byleistr who they learned were actually Loki's blood brother. His mate was a Jotun named Hýla, a true giant in size. 

"It has been around two hundred years since it happened", Hýla said while petting the other Jotun's head. Byleistr almost purred. "I am a few centuries older than Byl but that never mattered. What mattered was the fact that I was from the Iron Woods. Not Utgard. You can't force a mate bond but you don't need a mate bond to have children. It is merely... easier. Laufey wanted Byl to have children with a far older Jotun than himself but Byl refused. Not long after we bonded, once bonded you won't take any other partner. King Laufey became furious, he started beating Byl senseless. The worst part was that the old king never grew heated while angry, it was a cold and calculated fury. It is possibly even that he did what he did on purpose."

"That's... that's horrible!" Steve chocked. "How could a father do that to his own son?"

"They exist among humans as well, Steve", Tony said. "This was Lokes dad also, right? Shouldn't be so surprising."

"Yes, King Laufey was the father of King Loki as well. Maybe you can see why none of us holds a grudge against him for ending Laufey's life."

"Hang on, timeout,  _King_ Loki?"

"Why, yes? He is the firstborn son, by blood he is our king."

"Even though the guy is a prince here?"

"We have a different view on these things. Blood determines a lot and his majesty combines two very powerful blood lines."

"What does that mean?" Steve asked politely. 

"I named Laufey father of Loki but in truth he was the bearer, not the sire. Farbauti was the father of Loki, Laufey was the mother. Farbauti belonged to the Jotun of Niflheim, the Realm of ice and home of the ice giants. Their royal line to be precise. Ice Jotun did not abandon their young no matter their size and no Jotun should sacrifice a child of royal blood. King Loki has the blood of both Jotunheim and Niflheim, now his sons also have the blood of Asgard. He is a worthy king. We don't need him to rule to know that."

"He is one heck of a guy", Tony laughed and the became sombre. "So you and Byleistr are still bonded, huh?"

"Of course! I love him more than anything and would never leave him. But I refuse to beget him with child, in his state it would be bad for both him and the child."

"Through good times and bad times", the engineer said, taking Steve's hand. "Yeah, I can totally see that."

"You can?" the soldier asked softly.

"I know you would stay by my side no matter what, Stevie. Of course I would do the same for you. Now come here and give me a kiss!"

They met others and talked with them as well but meeting the Jotun had the biggest impact. Although Tony was clearly in paradise once he started talking with the dwarves. Exchanging stories about crafting, materials, alloys and inventions. Some technology also changed hands.

"What? I just gave them an Iphone, not a nuclear bomb. What's the worst they can do with it? Make the battery even more useless?"

"You are so... you."

"Is that a compliment? I'm not sure it is a compliment."

Steve grabbed him and kissed him. "Just... you." 

"Oh... okay..." his husband was too busy the next hour to say very much. He made certain of  _that_. "I swear, you are getting more and more horny each passing day, Steve."

"I learnt from the best", the soldier said and kissed a shoulder. "And I'm not hearing any complaints."

"As long as it is only my ass that gets you horny it's fine."

"You are all I want, Tony. I love you more and more each passing day as well."

* * *

 

"No!" Jarnsaxa stood between their babies and their visitor. It was very endearing how protective he was. Thor happily let him but it made his father deflate a bit. So far only Frigga had been allowed to hold the babies and that was right after the birth. Otherwise the mage refused anyone except his mate to hold them. Odin obviously only wanted to greet his newest grandchildren but that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. With Jarn stubbornly shielding his children from view the old king had no choice but to leave.

"Are you well, käre?" the Thunderer asked gently, helping his still very tired mate to a chair.

"I don't know him", Jarnsaxa whined. "They are so small."

"Aye, they are our treasures. Father only wish to get to know them."

"Then he can wait!"

Thor just smiled and went to pick up his by now fussing children. Loki had been pretty much the same when Björn was born. Only slightly more relaxed since he was already familiar with his surroundings and those around him. Asgard's royal palace was none of that. And given his prior trauma it was no wonder he didn't let anyone to close.

Seeing Thrúd and Magni allowed Jarn to brighten. He loosened the robe and let the babies latch on to a nipple each. Everything Fandral had tried to explain to him before now made perfect sense. It was such a beautiful picture. His husband and mate feeding their children from his own body. Caring for twins was taxing for the mage so Thor did everything he could to help.

"Thor...?"

"Aye?"

"Could you request some food for me?" The question was timid and uncertain.

"Of course. I will ask my brother to keep you company in the meanwhile."

Loki was the only one who could spend prolonged periods of time in the twins presence. Especially if he brought along his own children. Not that he bothered being around for very long.

"You are feeding him the wrong food", the Trickster remarked. "Why don't you go back to him while I see to the food?"

"Very well..."

"He feels safer with you around anyway. We are adapted for a far more hostile environment, Thor. That's why we are so aggressively protective of our children."

True to his word, the god of mischief brought food to their chamber. A lot it. Both fatty and sugary food. "You need the fat for your milk and sugar for your magic. Eat whenever you feel even the slightest hunger. Sleep as much as you can these first couple of weeks. Your body is adjusting to all these changes."

"Yes, prince Loki. Do I... have to let others in?"

"Why would you have to? I wouldn't trust anyone with my newborns. Especially here."

"What about Fandral?" Thor asked.

"What about him? He is my mate and they would be his newborn too."

That was a good point. If he was honest with himself the god of thunder didn't want anyone near his babies either.


	35. Chapter 35

Sometimes it was difficult to remember she had not started out as a woman. The summit was long since over and the princes had both returned to Midgard. Not that she had really spoken to them. Prince Loki had stopped by to warn her that she could become pregnant if she wasn't careful. Yet, somehow, that didn't bother her. Hilda picked up a few empty tankards and placed them on her tray. She rarely thought of herself as Turin. Turin was someone who cared very little for others getting hurt. Hilda... Hilda had become one who did. One of the other girls had been very kind to her and didn't make any derogatory comments about her promiscuous behaviour. Hilda wasn't stupid, she knew what her actions looked like but as Turin she had been even more promiscuous. It was ridiculous that men and women would look down on her for enjoying herself. And regardless of how it looked, she did have standards. They were men she had respected in the field and who had proven to be good men. The kind that didn't talk poorly about women or force anyone to bed. That kind girl had one evening not returned to her room. Out of worry Hilda had returned to the warrior's hall to look for her.

"Falla? Are you there?" Following the soft sobbing she eventually found the girl. Her dress was torn into pieces and there was blood between her legs. Clumps of hair had been pulled out. Bruises littered her body. Falla was crying tiredly, like she couldn't stop but had no more tears. There was no point in asking what had happened. She knew. For the first time in her life she was confronted with the reality of rape. The violent kind. While Turin never had violated someone like that, he had stood by and done nothing. Turned a blind eye or acting like they deserv...

It had hit her then just why prince Loki had chosen this particular punishment. What had happened to Falla Turin had wished on Jarnsaxa. The consort, husband, to prince Thor. Because he didn't fit the warrior ideal. But why would he? He wasn't a warrior, he was a mage. And why would it matter that he was Jotun? Regardless, no one deserved to be raped. Hilda quickly came to her friend's help. The strenght earned in the ring had not disappeared when she became a woman. It took some adjusting so Falla wouldn't be in pain but she managed to lift her and carry her to the healers. A couple of assistants were awake and gave them an odd look.

"Please go get Lady Eir, Falla needs her help", Hilda told them. The male assistant scoffed.

"Why? Because things got a bit rough and she changed her mind?" he sneered. "Typical women."

She did put her friend down before rounding on the lad. "You listen very carefully to me, boy. No one, no one whatsoever, deserves to be raped. Because this is rape. Even if she had agreed in the beginning doesn't mean she wouldn't have had the right to change her mind. I know how men like you think. You think women are just things to use as you like!"

"Well, it's not like you are helping", the female assistant said. "I know who you are, you are the whore of the warrior's hall. Is there any man who haven't fucked you?"

"I'm not ashamed for enjoying sex. But if you are saying Falla got raped because of me, then you are freeing her rapists of blame. No go get Lady Eir or I swear both of you will regret it."

"That won't be necessary." In the doorway stood the head healer. She was disgruntled and had clearly been roused from her bed. "I have a spell that wakes me if anyone comes during the night. You two. Out. Hilda, wait outside please."

In the dead if the night it seemed to take forever before Eir joined her. Together they walked to the healer's study. It was a cozy room with a big fireplace and large, coloured windows. Not too much colour but enough to obscure the view.

"Just in case", the older woman said. "Please sit. I thank you for bringing your friend to me this quickly. I was able to secure evidence and catalogue her injuries before healing her. She is sleeping now with the help of a sleeping drought."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I will be straight with you. I know who you are."

"Apparently everyone does."

"Not in this regard. I know you are, or rather were, Turin." Hilda startled. "Before leaving for Midgard Loki came to see me. He wanted to be sure that someone who understood the circumstances would be there for you if something happened. He also told me how to turn you back into a man if you desire, if you do so before becoming with child."

"He told you... but... why?"

"Loki is not cruel, Hilda. He has no desire to see people get hurt. Not even you. His goal was to teach you a lesson, he never thought you would actually like being a woman ."

"Is it weird that I don't want to turn back into a man? I know I've gotten a reputation for being a whore but I still feel... more free like this."

"Bah! Reputation is nothing to worry about. You might lack a far bit of shame but no more than many men I've seen. It is not like your partners is doing anything differently. A long time ago the girls serving in the warrior's hall used to be prostitutes. You are at least willing and know when you are not."

"I would have done nothing, as Turin... I wouldn't have cared that Falla got hurt or even known her name. After seeing her tonight... how am I to trust and respect the men around me ever again?"

"I can't answer you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it is a question every woman at one point in her life wished she knew the answer to."

* * *

 

"Let's make another baby", Loki said, flopping down on Fandral who raised an eyebrow. His dark haired husband was clearly annoyed and agitated. Not exactly baby making mood.

"Rashel again?"

The dark prince groaned and hugged him, the blond warrior petted the curly waves. "He is asking me at least ten times a day if I'm growing a baby and he is getting his brother to join him."

"My poor love."

"Stop sounding so amused..."

"He will get over it. At the moments the twins are taking a lot of attention. I bet he is just a bit jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not spending more time with them than our own children. Nor do you. Why would he be jealous."

"Because everyone else is fawning over them. You know I would happily have more children with you, love but you don't really seem like you want to at the moment." Fandral got a grunt in return. They had discussed more children and had agreed to wait. Not that he didn't understand crumbling under pressure. "Maybe a pet would work?"

"Any pet from Earth would die before he turned one hundred and it is doubtful they would survive a trip through the Bifrost."

"Hmm... you do have a point and I doubt Stark would appreciate an Asgardian hound."

"I don't appreciate Asgardian hounds! No goats or farm animals either."

"A cat?"

"Even the Asgardian kind have short lives... but perhaps we can see if Lady Freya's cats have had any kittens recently. Those cats are stronger, sturdier and more intelligent than others."

"They also tend to grow to the size of a pony... and not the miniature kind. A hound is smaller even."

"But not as independent. Rashel's seidr is also growing. We can at least send an inquiry about it."

"When you put it that way... but we better ask Stark first. This is still his home."

* * *

 

Hogun had spent a long time thinking, trying to understand. It was not that his time in Thor's bed had been bad but not good enough to warrent disrespect towards the Vanir. Then he had received a message from Volstagg that the golden prince had gotten married and had become a father. Supposedly, his consort was a male. Jotun at that. Could his former friend truly have changed? Or was it just a better lie than before? So when Freya requested someone to bring a kitten from her cats most recent litter to Loki on Midgard he accepted.

The big tower hadn't changed much and he was greeted by one of the mortals. Inside stood Loki, Fandral and a young boy. Scratch that. Two young boys. The oldest of the children looked wide-eyed at the kitten.

"Kitty!" he exclaimed. The cat tore itself from Hogun's grasp and walked over to the boy. Sniffing with interest and licking his face. "Mama! It's a kitty!"

"A huge one..." one of the mortals muttered. "I thought you said it would be a kitten?"

"This is a kitten, Tony", Loki chuckled. "A Frey cat is a magical creature."

"Why do I feel like you mean that literally? Just don't let it run amok and I'm good."

"Mama, he said he is a boy cat! He wants me to name him!"

"Better think of a good name then", Fandral said and kneeled at the boy's side. "He will be your friend for a long time. Names are important, they help define who we are."

"Hmm... I think Gralik will be a good name? Because he is almost grey?" The kitten purred in approval. Its gleaming grey eyes and blue grey fur made it very suitable.

"Grey like, that is a good name", the Trickster agreed.

"Where is Thor?" Hogun asked.

"Pretending to be a cave man."

"What?"

"It's a joke, sort off", Fandral said. "Jarnsaxa and the babies are asleep so he watches over them."

"And when they are feeding or playing or doing anything", Loki said and rolled his eyes. "I get being protective but he takes it to extremes."

"Is it true? That Jarnsaxa is a man? A Jotun?"

"Quite so. Thor has changed, Hogun. He is no longer like he was. He is still Thor, obviously, but he is different. Mature."

"Would you mind if I remained for a while? To see for myself."

The couple looked to the mortal who was drinking some amber drink. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that even a question? Of course you can stay Zorro. Just don't bring anymore giant cats."

"I won't. I thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly it is summer. Yikes, one week it is still fairly cold and then the next week you can put on a summer dress. Welp, I'm not complaining. Although I can do without last summers extreme heat. That was... rough...


	36. Chapter 36

Thor did eventually emerge, followed by a red-haired young man. Both carried a baby. Each. Even though Loki had told him it was still a bit of a shock. The thing that stood out the most were his eyes. It almost seemed like they glowed. Jarnsaxa had a comely appearance Hogun supposed but not what he would expected the Thunderer to choose. Upon seeing him the Jotun froze and ducked behind the god of thunder, clutching the baby close to his chest.

"Hogun..." Thor greeted hesitantly. "It has been a long time..."

"Yes, I suppose it has." The awkward silence stretched and was broken by the two babies starting to make noise. That seemes to switch something in the Jotun's brain as he headed to a sofa and sat down. His husband walked over and placed the second baby in his arms as well. Thor, a husband and a father. It felt surrealistic. Then the red-head began nursing the babes. He barely managed to not stare. Hearing Fandral tell him about it was very different from seeing it. All in all, Jarnsaxa was far different from what he had expected. There was something fragile about him that just didn't fit with the kind of men Thor had been interested in before. At least to his knowledge. Feeling confused he walked over to where Loki was sitting in a window reading.

"You have no reason to be jealous", the Trickster said without looking up.

"What? Why would you think..."

"I'm no idiot, Hogun. It is to see that you feel a strange jealously towards Jarn. And you probably find yourself wondering why Thor chose him."

That was... frighteningly accurate... maybe he shouldn't be surprised. The god of mischief was very perceptive and had a reputation for being able to see through lies. Hogun wasn't really jealous, not in the way that he wanted to change places with the Jotun. But if he was honest with himself he was questioning why this man did what no one else had done. Holding Thor's heart and revere.

"You are probably underestimating Jarnsaxa. He is timid, true, but he isn't weak. You can't see it but it's there."

"I just don't understand what about him attracted Thor... I imagined him choosing a more..."

"Warrior-like type? Or a woman? Maybe before he would have but not anymore. He had started to change before Jarn came here."

"Why?"

"Ironically, because of Amoura and Lorelei. Rashel was still a baby, it was not long after your visit. They incapacitated me, aiming for Thor. He had discovered something was wrong and they both got kidnapped."

"But if they knew they had your son..."

"They didn't. They assumed he was Thor's child and he didn't tell them otherwise. It was protecting Rashel from them that started his change. After that he became humble. For a while he experimented and took different kinds of people to his bed. That also allowed him to mature. By the time Jarnsaxa came here he had already stopped judging people by their outward appearance. It didn't take much for him to fall in love after that."

"Why was the Jotun sent here?"

"The "Jotun" is a Rune mage and was sent here so I could teach him. And to protect him. He hasn't had an easy life. That's why he is so timid. He has known fear more than he has known peace."

* * *

 

This new person had him confused. He was clearly a warrior but he wasn't boisterous or obnoxious. Instead he was quiet, measured. Restrained. Supposedly the man was Vanir rather than Asgardian. Maybe that explained the differences. It seemed the Vanir couldn't quite get the read of him either. At least Jarnsaxa didn't feel any threat towards the babies. Hogun was apparently a former brother-in-arms with Thor. His husband had been open about his less than honourable past, maybe that played a role? The mage didn't hold the Thunderer's past against him. It was the past, it couldn't be changed. It wasn't like his own past was simple and pure. In order to survive he had to do some regrettable things. Usually it had been some small instances of theft and only from people who had refused to pay him for his work. He had told Thor this who argued he had only taken his due. The true thieves were those who not only refused to pay but had also beaten him.

But how did his husband's past impact the Vanir warrior? Surely he had to have been aware? Unless... they had once shared a bed? Still, was that a reason to become on ill terms? Deciding it was easier to simply ask than wonder he cautiously approached Hogun. The man fixed him with his black eyes.

"Can I... ask you... something?" as usual he struggled to speak much louder than a whisper when talking to a stranger.

"About what?"

"Why did you... stop... being Thor's shield-brother?"

"Do you honestly want the answer to that? It is about your husband."

"I'm not ignorant about his past. He has openly told me about it."

"Very well. Some five hundred years ago he bedded me during a festival in Vanaheim. A couple years ago I learnt he looks down on men who takes the receptive role in bed."

"He no longer thinks that... and it is a pretty common opinion... I've heard it plenty of times directed towards me. He regrets his past actions."

"You defend him so easily..."

"He has been very kind to me, he accepts me and loves me. I never dreamed of finding a mate who completes me."

"Mate? How much Jotun blood do you have?"

"I'm not sure, recently I've been told I might be full-blooded. Apparently snow giants are generally shorter than our brethren."

"You are not sure..."

Jarnsaxa shrugged. He was growing tired of having to explain himself. Sometimes you did things you regret and people got angry. If you changed for the better though, it was up to them to decide if they forgive you. And even at his worst Thor had never been like many of the Asgardian warriors, prince Loki himself had assured him of that. His husband had never taken anyone to bed who didn't want to be there. Besides, now they were mates. No one else would share the Thunderer's bed except him.

"I'm not trying to convince you. I just wanted to understand why you no longer is Thor's friend. That's all."

"How can you accept what he has done so easily?"

"Because I know him." What other answer could he give? They would never see things the same way.

* * *

 

Turns out being free with your body could give you quite a lot of power and leverage when applied properly. After Falla's rape Hilda had refused to sleep with anyone. She wanted to know who had hurt her friend and if any of the warriors had done the same to someone else. And she made it known that those were her conditions. At first the men grumbled and tried to convince her to let it go. To which she told them she would never again sleep with someone who tried to tell her that one more time. It worked. Then, in an attempt to gain her favour they started outing each other. Only many accidentally also outed themselves. Turns out Asgard had pretty heavy punishments for rape and that she was allowed to carry some of them out. It helped that she had known the men back when she was Turin. She knew when they were lying to her.

Needless to say, the women around her stopped treating her like a whore and more like an ally. Hilda didn't need the men's respect but now they had to earn her. It made a big difference in dynamic. Then, finally, she got what she had been after from the start. The names of Falla's rapists. And more importantly, their ringleader. 

Boris.

She went to confront him and overheard him  _boasting_ about the rape. He was not ashamed. Not under any delusions about what he had done, he knew it was rape. And now he was sitting in the warrior's hall boasting about all the ways he had hurt Falla. Including making her bleed from his brutality. 

Turin had always been on par with Boris in strenght but had been a coward. Hilda might not be quite as strong but she was done being a coward. She grabbed his collar and slammed him up against a pillar.

"You are sick and cowardly swine!" Her voice carried. "You feel proud you raped a woman? That you made her bleed? You are no warrior of Asgard. You are a bully, a rapist pretending to be better than others to justify your crimes."

"Well well. Look who it is", Boris purred, not bothered at all by the accusations. "Have come to take a ride from a real stallion? Sorry my dear, only I do the mounting here." He kneed her and used the movement to switch them around, pressing her front against the pillar. Hilda remained calm. This was a battle and it had not yet been gone.

"Anything you do at this point is against my will. I won't sleep with you. Ever. If you go ahead you prove yourself a coward."

"Be a nice little whore and be quiet", the swine started hoisting up her skirt with one hand while the other pressed her head against the stone. 

"You are a coward. You are so cowardly that you convince yourself that what you are doing is justifiable. That you deserve to take whatever you want because you are a warrior. But no real warrior would do such dishonourable act."

"I said SHUT UP!" She was fully prepared to be raped in front of the whole hall. Hoping it would be enough. But that never happened. Green tendrils rose from her body and pushed Boris away from her. The shade was very familiar. It was prince Loki's magic. When he turned her into a woman he had placed a protection on her. So she wouldn't get raped because of him. Maybe it had subtly protected her all this time. She also had everyone's attention now.

"You are even such a coward that you attempted to rape the prince consort Jarnsaxa. When confronted by Volstagg you dared insist it was consensual. Despite the fact that he was screaming and begging for you to stop."

The swine paled visibly. Only a few was aware of what had happened that day and they had all been close enough to know Boris had attacked with full intent. "How do you know that?" He spat. "Who told you?"

"No one told me. No one had to. I was there."

"You are lying! Tell me who it was!" The man was screaming. "It was Turin, wasn't it? The coward who never joined in. He told you!"

"No, Turin was a coward because he never tried to stop you. Because he was too afraid you would turn on him instead. So he choose to pretend nothing was wrong. When you took the baker's daughter. When you took the farmer's son. When you ordered your men to rape every single inhabitant in that small village only to burn it down afterwards. Rewarding the one who found the "best" trophy. The kidnapping of a young girl and passing her around. Turin never stopped you or questioned you. Convinced himself it was right. Deserved."

"You are lying! There is no way he would have told you that!"

"He didn't have to tell me, I  _was_ Turin!" Hilda shouted and the hush was palatable. "Prince Loki turned me into a woman. To both punish me and humble me. Now I never want to become him again. Turin was a coward. He hurt people. I'm Hilda and I will not be quiet anymore."

It was kind of funny seeing a number of men turn a shade of green or grey. They didn't look very pleased to learn of her identity. Boris shook with rage.

"That  _filth_ dared turn an Asgardian man into a tramp of a woman? He dared use his cursed magic to do this?"

"Prince Thor wanted to kill me", she said calmly. "I used to think this was a curse. It isn't. It is the best thing he ever could have done for me. So don't you dare call him filth."

"He is a filthy Jotun! Those cowards should have killed him when they had the chance!"

"A prince of Asgard and a hero? Not likely. There was something else... oh, now I remember. You intended to rape me. Only his highness' magic saved me. This give me the right to do..."

"Do what?" Boris demanded. Those were his last words. The concealed dagger went under his breastbone and pierced his heart. Hilda had once been a warrior. She knew how to kill a man.

"...this. Turns out you have the right to kill anyone you can prove intended to rape you. Not that you can hear me. Besides, prince Thor himself has said he wanted you dead."

Not even looking at the corpse she strode out from the hall. Unfazed. Maybe it would be harder to find playmates after today but she didn't think it was a total loss. Who needed such men anyway. She was stopped a few steps outside the hall however.

"Turin... or Hilda if you prefer", surprised she turned. It was her former squad captain. Oswald. 

"Can I help you?"

"I wish to talk with you." Oswald was just a couple hundred years older than her. A good commander who respected his troops and had always encouraged discipline. She remembered that Boris had managed to kick him out. Dark blonde hair and the typical blue eyes he was unassuming. 

"Go ahead."

"Well, first of all I'm glad you are alive. There were rumours you had been killed. It is pleasing. Secondly... did you truly mean you want to remain a woman?"

"In a way, Turin is dead. Yes, I don't intend to ever revert back to being a man."

"Then..." Oswald swallowed nervously. "Then I ask official permission to court you with the intention of possible marriage."

"What?! You know who I am, why would you ask me that?"

"Because I have been in love with you for many years. It confused me since I had always been attracted to women before and you, Turin, didn't look feminine at all. Then I simply accepted that the heart wants what the heart wants. Now, I know who you are. And I really want you. All of you."

Hilda was speechless. Oswald had been in love with her for years? She didn't blame him for staying quiet before and Turin disappearing was probably distressing, confusing. Then he discovered that Hilda was in fact Turin? She thought of the men in the hall. So many had turned out to be very different than she had believed. Not for the better either. Maybe it was time to try quality over quantity. 

"Why don't you show me all the ways you have loved me for all those years?" she asked teasingly and walked up to him.

"It would be a pleasure", he replied, cupped her face and kissed her. Yes, she could see the beauty in finding one good man who wanted  _all_ of her.


	37. Chapter 37

Huge ass cats. Why?! Rashel's cat Gralik grew at a rate normal for a kitten into an adult cat. Only the freaking thing was so big that the kid could sit on its back. First time Bruce saw it he voiced his concerns about the animals safety. There were no reason for such concerns apparently. 

"They are called Frey cats because Frey have the first pair to his sister. Freya often uses them for transportation. They are stronger than a horse and faster than a jaguar. Better stamina well", Loki had explained. "I wouldn't let my children harm an animal."

Which was nice and all but Tony wasn't very happy about it. The tomcat was simply way too big to live in the Tower. It had too much energy and no space to spend it. Then when Thor's and Jarnsaxa's kids was almost a year old they got a message from Asgard that All-Daddy was growing to old and tired for the throne. At the same time Loki announced his third pregnancy. With Steve and Tony looking to adopt it was fairly obvious that despite its size, Avengers Tower was becoming to small. Add in new members and friends coming and going. Not to mention the frequent attacks on the place causing casualties. Sure the facility up north would soon be ready for them but... for two families with kids? And a pet! Add another baby and it just wouldn't work. Regardless if Tony and Steve adopted a baby or a teen, Loki would still have another. Besides, there was no way Jarnie and Thor was going to stop at two kids. The engineer called to a meeting. 

"I want to make it perfectly clear that I'm not throwing anyone out. I'm just placing the cards on the table. We can't ignore this."

"Tony has a point", Natasha agreed. "We have started walking over each other and it is causing tension."

"I guess this is a good time as any then", Loki said. "Fandral and I have purchased land in Vanaheim, while the buildings are still in the works it is easier for us to go there from Asgard. We intend to leave within a couple of months."

"Without saying anything?" Barton asked.

"I just did. We just recently finished the agreement, there haven't been time."

"On the subject of leaving..." Thor sighed, thumbing his hammer. Mjolnir had suddenly returned to the Thunderer's hand during a battle that had threatened the life of his family. He hadn't celebrated as much as they had expected. "With Father in poor health I have to mantle my duties as crown prince. Either to rule as regent or take over as king. We will have to return very soon."

"Okay, that's... a bit sad..." Bruce said. "But you will visit right?" Tony shook his head sadly.

"Let's not kid ourselves here. We like you guys but let's face it. In a hundred years, none of us will be here. You all will still be alive, living your lives."

"Well... there is always..." Thor began.

"Don't say it Thunder pants. I doubt any of us would want to keep going for five millennia. I'm just saying that we all need to be prepared that things will be different."

"A bit, perhaps", Loki said. "But don't assume so much, Tony. Having good friends means making an effort. With Thor in charge he can tell Heimdall to let you come visit when you want. I certainly expects you to come visit us in Vanaheim. Only when there is no other friend left to me will I leave Midgard for good."

And wasn't that some real sentimentality. The good kind.

* * *

 

Having settled in what would be their chambers for a while Loki sought the tranquillity of the gardens. He placed a hand over his stomach, as of yet he wasn't showing and wouldn't for at least another month. Asgard felt different. Unlike the last time there was a lack of hostility towards him and his family. Even Jarnsaxa had been greeted in a manner that fit his station as the husband of the soon-to-be king and mother of the heirs. There were fewer warriors around and he had spotted several women at the training ground on his way to the garden. Everything was more... relaxed...

"Your highness!" A cheerful voice brought him out of his thoughts. To his surprise Hilda was waving at him while grinning wide, and she had a big bulging stomach with her thin frame.

"I can't say I'm surprised, it was only a matter of time", he said amused. She cocked her head for a moment before she began laughing.

"No no, this is my husband's child. I haven't done, well, that, in over a year."

"Husband? You got married? I have to admit I did not expect you to prefer this form." Loki sat down on a low stone bench and after a moment she joined him. Hilda stroked her pregnant belly lovingly. 

"His name is Oswald. He is truly a good man, when he found out I used to be Turin he admitted he had been in love with me for years. I'm actually very grateful to you, prince Loki." She flicked her long golden locks and tucked a strand behind one ear. "I spent so much time being miserable when I was Turin. From the moment I was old enough to hold a sword I was preassured to become a warrior. It was not something I truly enjoyed. At first when you changed me into Hilda I was angry. So very angry. It felt unfair. Then I got the attention from men and... I liked it. Regardless of what others thought of me."

"You were quite free with yourself. Which makes me more surprised that you would choose to get married. Why?"

"Several things led up to it... The turning point was when one of the girls, a friend of mine, got brutally raped. Seeing the aftermath with my own eyes... I couldn't ignore it."

"Did you find the culprit?"

"Oh yes. Including the ringleader. It was Boris."

"Him again", Loki grimaced. "Slippery eel."

"Not to worry, he won't bother anyone ever again."

"And why is that?"

"I killed him."

* * *

 

"PETER! We told you to not bother the flying pigs!" Tony shouted. "I swear to robots that boy is going to be the death of me one day."

"He is imitating you, you know." Steve chuckled and the engineer shock his head. The estate in Vanaheim was big and housed all the Avengers, new and old, the Asgardians and the Jotun without problem. It had been Loki's idea to have a friendly gathering. What looked like an army of servants was preparing a big feast out in the meadow. A bunch of children were running around. By now the Trickster had four of them. Three boys and one daughter. Jarnsaxa and Thor also had four, the mage it turned out was prone to having twins. He was currently expecting another pair. It was obvious that the Thunderer loved being a father. When he could escape his duties as king, he would spend his time with his kids.

Not that Tony had reason to complain. A year or so back he had met with Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. After some back and forth he and Steve had legally adopted the kid. With his aunt's consent of course. She could tell her nephew were doing better. When he wasn't acting like an idiot. 

"Peter!"

"You know, he would probably tell you that riding a flying pig is not the same as bothering it." Loki walked up to them, his baby girl on his arm. His hair had grown to the middle of his back, large curls giving it volume.

"He will hate you if he finds out you eat them."

"Eating winged pigs? What a waste. Their droppings are made of gold."

"Wait, they are literally shitting gold?"

"That's what I just said. Not many can raise winged pigs. Having magic do helps."

"Huh. So whose the blonde woman over there? The one looking like she fell out of a male fantasy."

"That's Hilda. She turned into a very pleasant woman in the end. That's her husband and her two children."

"Hilda? You mean that guy who...? Wow. You are not just any kind of guy are you?"

"I am Loki. That's all I need to be. It is enough."

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTERWORD
> 
> Oh look. I finished another story. Go me! To me Thor has never come across as stupid or ignorant. Just kind of oblivious and driven more by his preconceptions (and emotions) than reason. For a while now I had wanted to write a story in which the Avengers experienced his sometimes questionable actions. But I also think it is important to give a proper character arc. Not only learning but growing.
> 
> Turin/Hilda's arc came about partially because of guilt on my part. I didn't want to leave him/her open to violations. That felt wrong. Which created Hilda's character arc as well. Something that also allowed Asgard itself to find some small redemption.
> 
> Also, tbis is of course not my last story. Pshh. The next story is named Sapphire Heart. First chapter will up pretty soon I'd say.


End file.
